The Incident
by BloodyxLove
Summary: At Bella's school, Edward Cullen is a cocky guy with his arm always around a new girl. But what happens when Bella gets into a situation and Edward is there to save her? Can she learn to like him? Can he stop being a major ladies man? All human; lemon
1. Rescue

I shook my head furiously as I watched Edward Cullen give a crooked smile at my friend Jessica. He needed to stop flirting with my friends; it was starting to piss me off. 

Edward was a guy that I never talked to. He was too cocky for my taste and his main goal was hooking up with as many girls as he could. It looked like, to me, that he was going to try and make Jessica his number…. Who knows; he has gotten with so many girls I bet not even Edward could count.

I got up and walked away without a word to them. Angela called after me.

"Bella, were are you going?" she asked 

"To the bathroom," I lied as I waved 'bye'. Jessica was too preoccupied with Edward to notice I was gone. I walked outside into the drizzling rain. How much I hated the rain, but I had chosen to send myself to live with Charlie. It was my wish, and I was now regretting it more then ever as I glanced back to the cafeteria. Edward had taken Jessica's hand and was rubbing circles into her it. She was giggling, while she blushed, trying to make a scene. I never really got her. It's like she knew he was just playing her, but she still loved every second of it.

I walked to my next class, which as Biology. I had that class with Edward, which I _really_ couldn't stand. He would always flirt with girls during class, but he was a straight A student. It amazed me, too. I couldn't possibly think that a guy with that much jerkiness in his body could actually have room for intelligence. 

When I entered the class room I went to my table, which was, _unfortunately_, the one I had to share with Edward. He never really noticed me, but that didn't matter. It was at first hard to concentrate on my studies; his looks are amazing. Then when I realized what a player he is, I was able to ignore him. 

I sat in my seat as I pulled out my Biology book. I was the only one in the classroom, and I was grateful. I liked the alone time before class started. Mr. Slate came into the classroom then and I sighed in frustration; so much for my alone time. 

Mr. Slate was in his early fifties, grey hair on the sides of his head. He was bald on top. He was kind of short. He looked about five nine and his skin looked like sand paper.

"Hello, there Bella. You are looking lovely today." He said as he gave an over ecstatic smile. I grimaced; I hated when he said stuff like that to me. It was so uncomfortable and weird. 

"Uh… Hello." I said as I looked back down at my book. 

When the bell rang, kids start to pile into to the class. Edward was, of course, the last guy to come in. He slinked in with his arm around some unattractive girl, with frizzy orange hairs, waist. I grimaced; what a hideous sight. Do all the girls actually think he liked them? 

He walked her to her table and winked at her, before traveling to his seat beside me. He sat down, getting his Biology book out. 

"Hey, Bella," he said in a smooth, velvety voice. 

I turned slightly to him to see him smiling crookedly, "Hello." I said hesitantly. Even if he was cocky he still looked like an angel.

"Why did you ignore me at lunch today?" 

"What?" I asked, confused. I had no clue what he was talking about, I never heard him say a word to me.

"I said 'hi' to you, but you just ignored me. It hurt my feelings." He put his hand over his heart, and faked hurt.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, I never heard you." And that was it. Literally the second conversation we had had since I moved hear a year ago and it was stupid.

After that the day flew by. By the time I noticed I was in my truck and heading home to Charlie's. I didn't know were the day went; it just seemed to disappear after Edward talked to me. That was ok, though, because it meant that I ended up missing the lecture we had everyday in Brit Lit. 

When I got home I decided to make Chicken and Rice for Charlie tonight; it was his favorite; an old family recipe. I cut the chicken and placed the rice in the pot. While waiting for it to simmer, I scribbled random things down on a notepad by the phone.

When dinner was finished being made I sat my plate down and began to eat. Charlie was still not home, but I wasn't worried. He had been having troubles with a few young teenagers down on the La Push reservation. 

When I was done eating Charlie walked into the door. He looked exhausted. I placed his food on the table as he sat down.

"Hey, Bells. How are you dear?" he asked as he smiled to me, his eyes crinkling up; I smiled back.

"I am good, Dad. Thanks for asking." I said as I shuffled to the stairs. "How was work?" 

"Good, good." He looked up and noticed me travel up the first three steps. "Where are you going?" 

I paused, "I'm really tired dad. I think I am going to go do homework and then go to bed."

He nodded, "Okay, night Bells."

"Night dad." I quickly walked up stairs and skipped my homework. I just wanted to go to bed and start dreaming. 

Once I was dressed and my teeth brushed, I got into the bed a wrapped myself around in my quilt. It sure was a cold tonight.

As I slept one dream occupied my mind the whole night. I tried to push it away, but I couldn't. My dream was about… _Edward_. He was sitting beside me in Biology, just like he did everyday, except this time he had the look of innocence in his eyes. That's all that happened though. Her just stared at me like that. It was very odd. I finally had to force myself awake. 

I squinted as the daylight poured in. It was sunny outside, for once, and I was grateful. I could really use the sun to soak up my odd dream about Edward Cullen. I got up and dressed in a flurry, wanting to get outside as soon as possible. 

Charlie was already gone when I headed down stairs. I made some cereal and ate it quickly. When I glanced up at the clock I realized I was late to school. I gasped and grabbed my bag, running out the door. I had never been late before, so I didn't know what they would give me for being tardy.

When I arrived at school, I went to sign myself in. I scowled when I got a detention. _I guess that's what they give you when you're late_. I hurried off to first block and waited for the day to be over.

When lunch time came, I was in a bad mood; I was ready to go home and sleep. That dream about Edward didn't do me any good on the rest department. I grabbed my food and headed to the table were Angela and Jessica sat. My third block teacher ended up letting us out late, because some kid decided to back talk him. 

I sat at our usual table across from the two of them. "Hey guys." I said as I smiled slightly, taking a drink of my lemonade.

"Hey, Bella," Angela said as she looked down at a novel she had open. Since when did Angela read?

"Yea, hey Bella," Jessica said. She was to busy texting on her phone to look at me. Every so often a smile would spread across her face.

"Hey Jess, who are you texting?" I eventually asked.

She giggled, "Edward!" she said as her phone buzzed again, making her smile.

I rolled my eyes. It was silent for a long while before I decided it wouldn't be as boring to go to my third block class. "Hey I will see you guys later." I said as I stood up. I didn't want to sit there and stare blankly at the table while we sat in silence. I threw my food away. I never even touched it. 

I walked through the cafeteria to Biology, passing Edwards table. I glanced down at him and he winked at me. I frowned and rolled my eyes, as I reached the door leading out into the sun. I breathed a sigh of relief as I let the sun penetrate into my skin and warm me up.

I walked to the Biology class and entered when I saw the door open. 

Mr. Slate turned to see who it was. "Oh, well hello Bella." He said. 

"Hello," I smiled hesitantly at him. I walked back to my seat and sat down, pulling out the homework from last night. I needed to do it since I never touched it last night. We where studying Mitosis and the work sheet made no since, even with the book. "Mr. Slate?" I finally said.

He turned to me from his computer, "Yes, Bella?" 

"Could you help me with our homework from last night?"

He nodded and got up from his desk, walking over to me. He stood behind me; I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "What about it?"

"Well I didn't understand it." I said turning to look up at him, but his face was right there, just inches away from mine. His breath was hot and sticky. I scooted my chair over a bit, feeling uncomfortable, but he leaned in closer.

"Uhm…" I began, but he cut me of by pressing his chapped lips to mine. I squirmed, but he grabbed a hold of my head pressing my lips to his; he added his tongue. I tried to say something, but it came out sounding like this: "sgutdefehckomeh" but the only way he responded, was by biting my lip.

"Ouck!" I yelled. That hurt so bad!

I tried to stand up and pull my head away, but when I did, he took it as an advantage. Wrapping his arm around my waist and pushing me back up against the desk. I whimpered as tears sprung in my eyes. I tried to push him away, but he pulled me tight against his body. He was biting my tongue, as my knee's buckled. He laid my back to the table and began putting his hand up my shirt, basically supporting all my weight. His fingers felt rough as his hands grabbed at my bra. 

The tears were spilling out of my eyes. I was crying; this guy was going to rape me. A teacher! I couldn't believe this. I tried to pull away, but he grabbed at my bra pulling it down exposing my flesh. I whimpered again as he grabbed my chest, his other hand beginning to un-button my pants. 

"Hey!" I heard someone yell. At first I thought it was another teacher, but when the guy yanked Mr. Slate off of me, I saw it was Edward. Edward flung the teacher away from me and grabbed hold of his collar. "What the hell do you think you are doing to her!" he didn't even wait for an answer. Edward punched the teacher. Hard. Wow did he really just do that? Mr. Slate's nose began to bleed, as Edward dropped him.

"I have you know, I will be telling the principal young man." The teacher said weakly. Was he really that stupid?

"And I have you know, I shall be informing the police, Mr. _Slate_." Edward threw back at the teacher.

Mr. Slate got up and ran out of the classroom.

I fell to the floor sobbing, tears running out of my eyes like waterfalls. What had just happened? Why couldn't I get enough strength to push this teacher away? Was I really that weak? What if Edward had never showed up?

Edward came to me quickly, "Bella, Bella!" he said as he grabbed my arms, pulling me up to set me on the desk as my sobbing subsided. With every one grabbing me like this, I felt like I weighed ten pounds. "Are you okay! What the hell happend?" he asked frantically.

"I-I…. Oh my Gods!" I began sobbing again. "I-I don't know what happen. I asked him to help me with my work and then he just started… He was going to rape me!" I said as my eyes grew huge.

Edward looked like he was thinking about something and then surprised me by wrapping his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I didn't know what to do; I just stared wide eyed, as the guy that I couldn't stand embraced me like this. His arms tight around me.

I actually surprised myself as well, because I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my head into his neck. "T-thank you…Edward." I said quietly. It felt like the world stopped, like none of this happened. So now I see what girls like about him. He was great at making them feel comfortable.

All too soon he let go of me and a warm feeling spread across my skin. I realized that my face was flushed deep red. He smiled slightly. "No problem. Hey lets go talk to the principal." He held out his hand.

I eyed it, but nodded as I hesitantly took his hand. I jumped down from the desk and he led me out the door. "Wait…" I said as I stopped, "What are we going to tell them? I don't want to tell them everything, its… embarrassing." I said shyly.

"Don't worry, I have it all handled."

His skin burned on mine, and I wondered if he noticed it too.

After we informed the school about the incident I walked out of the office, head hung low. I did not want to hear what Charlie had to say. I was nervous and dreading his expression when he sees me tonight. I just wanted to blow it off as if nothing happened. 

Edward had been with me the whole time and I was grateful. I didn't want to say I could have done this on my own, because to be honest I would have not even told anyone if Edward didn't come in at the time that he did. 

As I went to leave out the school door, Edward grabbed my hand. "Wait up, Bella." He said. I turned around to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry about today." He sounded sincere and that look of innocence filled his jade green eyes, like in my dream. I actually believed him, too.  
"It's…ok; thank you, a _lot_, for saving me. I appreciate it." I looked into his eyes, "Really." 

He smiled and nodded. 

I went to walk away, and realized he was still holding my hand.

"Wait, there's one more thing…" he hesitated, but never finished his sentence.

"Yes," I prompter him.

"I know this is such a bad time, but I have to ask. I want to be able to know how you feel." I didn't know what he was talking about, but suddenly realized when he spoke again. "Will you…go on a date with me?" he asked as his gaze fell to the floor. 

Wow! I had _never_ seen Edward look shy before. Well I guess there's a first for everything.

I was speechless. I absolutely hated this guy, but here we were with our hands linked together, sharing a moment like…_this_. I had to say something; I couldn't just leave him without an answer. That would be rude. But then again, this guy is a player. Do I _really_ want to get into a relationship with _him_, only to have my heart broken?

"W-what…?" I asked. How dumb, I knew exactly what he had asked, but I didn't know what to say.

He smiled, "Will _you_ go on a date with _me_?"


	2. Never Lucky

**GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update!! I was grounded, ergh!**

**But I am back and this is going to be good!!**

**I do not own Twilight, though someday I will own Edward, and he will be mine and ALL mine!!**

**IMPORTANT PLease R&R!!**

**I Can't keep posting until I get atleast ten reviews and trust me, YOU WILL WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

I had to say something. I couldn't just let him think I hated him, which I thought I did, but that seems to be proven wrong. Really nothing was making since today.

"Well… Umm… Can I think about it? You know like give you an answer tomorrow?" I asked a bit warily.

He looked up a little surprised. I almost cracked a smile, but held it in. I guess he had never been told that a girl would get back to him. It was a shame, he had to _much_ pride in him.

"Well, okay then. I guess I will see you tomorrow then." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and then let go, "Bye, Bella."

I smiled, "Yes, I will see you then. Bye, Edward." I caught his smile right before my back turned to him. I walked out the doors and to my truck quickly; the rain was pounding against my skin. Making it sting.

When I got to the truck I climbed in and sat there; soaking wet. I didn't want to get home, but I know I needed to. I didn't even notice when I was running to my truck that the parking lot was empty. How long had we been with the principal?

I shuddered as I thought about the conversation…

_"Now, Bella, please tell me exactly what happened." The principal, Mr. Hemming, said as he grabbed his black notebook from the desk and brought it to him with a pen. He looked like a CIA agent._

_"Umm…" I started, but stopped. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't get up enough courage or confidence to say, I was too embarrassed. _

_Edward nudged my arm and I looked over to him. "It's okay. You can do it, I am right here." _

_I nodded, looking back to Mr. Hemming. I sighed and began to speak, "Well basically to make it simple, he…did bad things to me, things that would make him liable for being fired, or going to jail. Well, no, wait, both. And see if Edward _

_hadn't come in at the time that he did…well, you know." I couldn't keep going. I stopped and took a deep breath; my face flushed in deep red. _

_"Bella, you are going to have to tell me more then that." He said. _

_I didn't know what else to say, I didn't want to go into detail. I looked over at Edward; he had been so quite, even though he said that he would have it covered. It was time he start helping me with the situation._

_"Edward," I whispered to him. He turned his head to me, "Help me, please. I can't tell him. I just can't." My voice broke on the last word and my eyes called out desperation to him. _

_He nodded and began to go through the story, which I had told him on the way to the office. _

_When he had finished, Mr. Hemming looked a bit green, but also very angry. "Where exactly did Mr. Slate go?" he asked._

_"I don't know, he just kind of ran out of the room, after I, well…err, punched him…" Edward seemed to not want to tell the part about punching a teacher. I could guess why, you could go to court because of that, and even get charged, no matter what the teacher had done. _

_"Y-you…punched a teacher Mr. Cullen?" The principal seemed a bit stunned, but quickly covered the look with an unreadable mask. _

_"You understand my action, I hope. Right?" I could tell Edward was not going to be very happy if Mr. Hemming didn't agree with him._

_"Well…, yes; I understand why you did it, but still, I do _not_ want anymore of that. Do you hear me, Mr. Cullen?"_

_"Yes, sir," I watched his facial expressions and he seemed to be about ready to start yelling. How had this conversation gone from being about me, to being about Edward? _

_"C-can we please stop talking about hitting teachers, I need to know what is going to…happen, or _if_ we will even find him." _

_The principal nodded, "Yes, well we will involve the police. There is a very good chance he just went home. But who knows? Bella if we find him, then you will have to go to court, as of you, Mr. Cullen. You two need to be able to tell the situation; to get him fired, or locked up. I will have to get you," he gestured to me with his long crinkly hand, I cringed from the sight of it, it made me think of Mr. Slate's hand, rubbing my skin…._

_I got up and darted out of the room. Where was the closest bathroom? I was about to barf. I ran down the hall, Edward running after me, shouting my name, with my hand over my lips. _

_I found a bathroom and darted into the nearest stall. I wasn't able to throw anything up, my stomach was empty. I just gagged into the toilet, my face covered in sweat and my eyes watering. I heard the bathroom door open over my gags._

_"Bella?" Edward called out. _

_I cursed under my breath. Damn, why did he have to see me like this? Everything is going wrong today. _

_When I stopped heaving, I flushed the empty toilet and slung the door open, only to be faced by Edward's beautiful face. _

_"Oh…," was all he said as he looked me over. I glanced in the mirror; I looked like hell warmed over. Edward was at my side with a wet paper towel in his hand. I went to take it, but he held up one hand and protested. "Here, let me do that." _

_"No, its ok, I can do it." I insisted as I gave a slight smile, so not to hurt his feelings. I took the paper towel and wiped it over my face a bit harshly. Then I rinsed my mouth out with the sink water. There wasn't really a taste in my mouth, but it still had a stale aftertaste._

_"Are you okay? Are you ready to go back? Or do you need some more time?" he said softly as I threw the towel away._

_I nodded a bit dazed, "Umm… yes, we can go back."_

_"What was that all about, anyway?" he asked._

_"Nothing, just a bit queasy, but everything is alright." I opened the bathroom door and headed out, Edward right by my side._

_After we got back and finished talking to the principal, Mr. Hemming informed me that he had contacted Charlie. _

_"What?!" I half shrieked. "Why? Why would you tell Charlie?"_

_The principal looked taken aback, "You really didn't expect me to _not_ tell your father, did you?" I nodded, "Bella, he has a right to know, he is Chief Swan, he can help us." _

_"Whatever." _

I came out of the memory; my eyes were filled with little tears. Okay, so now that I had wasted almost ten minutes sitting here in the cold, thinking about the conversation, my skin was freezing.

I started the engine and backed out of the parking space, after turning the heater on high. I drove home slowly only hitting forty. It would kind of be funny if Charlie was to stop me, because I was going below the speed limit.

When I reached home I couldn't help but groan as I saw Charlie's cruiser in his usual spot; the porch light on. I hopped out of the car, praying he was asleep. I unlocked the door and slowly walked in. I didn't hear snoring, so I guess I would have to talk to him about everything tonight.

"Bella?" Who else, dad?

"Yes?" I called out. I walked into the living room, as he cut the T.V. off. This was a bad sign; he was not going to let me get off that easily.

"Please, come sit down." I sat down on the other side of the couch, keeping distance between us. "Now, please tell me what happened." He pleaded.

What was I to say? _Well, dad, a teacher molested me, but you know, I am perfectly fine, no need to worry!_

"Uhm… dad, I really don't want to talk about this, okay? Didn't the principal already tell you?" Please say yes, please.

"No, he just said that there was something that happened at school today, with a…older teacher. He also mentioned something about Edward Cullen…" Charlie trailed off. Looks like luck was against me today. What am I saying? Luck is against me everyday…

"Okay, dad, here it is. My Biology teacher came on to me. And I am not just talking about flirting, I mean…like the whole deal. He almost…raped me, but see if Edward hadn't come in to the classroom at the time he did, then I-I…don't know how bad things would have gotten." I had spoken in a rush, so I took a deep breath.

Charlie didn't really seem to know what to say at the moment. His eyes wide, and then they filled with rage. "I will get that man and lock him up! I tell you, I will, damn it."

"Dad, dad!" I was shocked; Charlie had never been the one to curse around me. He was already up and heading to the phone in the kitchen. "Dad, what are you doing? Who are you calling?"

"I am calling the station. I am telling them I am on my way up there. I will get this mans address and hunt him down. I promise." Ok so I was double shocked. This was going a bit too far.

"Dad, really, I am okay. Nothing is wrong. I am not hurt." I insisted.

He turned to look at me, "What happened to your lip?" I stared at him in confusion.

I touched my lip with two fingers and winced as I felt a sharp pain. It was busted open. "T-that's were he…bit me." I confessed, feeling my face heat up as I looked down.

"Damn that teacher." Charlie dialed the number to the station. "Hey, Fred, I am coming down. Okay? We have a situation. No, I will tell you about it when I get there. Bye." He hung up and grabbed his shoes. Sliding out the door, while trying to put his shoes on, he spoke, "Bella, now I want you to lock this door. I want you to go upstairs, okay? And lock your door to your bedroom. Keep the phone near you. Call if anything happens. Do you hear me?" Okay, so Charlie is officially blowing this way out of proportion. He should stay home with me tonight.

"Yes. I hear you dad." He walked out the door and mumbled a 'good bye' while waving to me. What exactly did he think was going to happen? Did he think Mr. Slate would come after me? That was ridiculous.

But I did as I was told and locked the doors. I grabbed some water and headed up stairs; everything that had happened today had ruined my appetite. I took a shower and dressed into my night clothes.

I went to go snuggle into my quilt, but not before grabbing the phone from Charlie's room and setting it on my bed side table. I closed my eyes right as my head hit the pillow, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I wanted to laugh for Charlie's absurdness. He was freaking out last night, but here I am fine, nothing but a cracked lip and a scarred memory.

I walked down stairs to find Charlie still at the house.

"Why are you still here, Dad?" I asked confused, he usually would be at work by five, but it was seven and he was still sitting here.

"I wanted to wait for you to leave. To make sure you got to school okay." He sipped his coffee and picked up the newspaper in front of him.

I groaned, "What? You seriously are taking this a little too _seriously_."

"Bella, no I am not. We got his address last night, and went to his house. He wasn't there." He looked very upset, like something was disturbing him.

"Well, he was probably out or something…you will get him next time." I tried to ease his emotions.

"No, Bella, you don't understand. I mean like he was gone; all the lights off, car gone. His door was unlocked, so, well we went in to search. It seems he has taken clothes with him. The place was a wreck."

I froze, "But, if he's gone then it doesn't matter anymore."

"We also looked up his records. It seems that this was not his first time making a move on a girl in his class. He was on probation in Virginia, after being arrested. I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you. I don't want him coming back; he may kick things up a bit."

After he told me about that, I was jumpy. Every noise I heard, I jumped and I didn't feel safe anywhere except for school. I really needed to see Edward. Maybe he could calm my nerves.

Last night when I was sleeping my mind basically came up with the answer of his date proposal. I was going to say…_yes._ I wanted to see him more then just in school. I was so confused, too. I was supposed to hate him, not want him more. I guess things can change in a matter of time, even if it is just a day.

When I headed through the doors, with Charlie by my side –he had insisted in driving and picking me up today, I wanted to go straight to class. To talk to my friends and to get to lunch so I could see Edward.

Charlie insisted that I go to the office with him, but I said 'no' I didn't dare enter that office and have to feel all the stares of the adult eyes on me. It would be annoying.

I walked to my first block class and knocked on the wood door when I got there. The teacher opened it and greeted me sarcastically.

"Well, Hello there Bella. Nice of you to join us." I flushed. Well, thank you for embarrassing me. I couldn't stand this teacher, she was a bitch.

I sat in my seat and took out my notebook and pen. I started to write what was on the board. I stopped several times, before I finally had the feeling that I was being watched. I looked up from my writing, and saw that nearly half the class was staring at me, some even whispering and pointing at me.

_Oh, no!_ What have they heard? Who would have told them about this, anyway? Or, wait, did they even know. I heard a girl whisper to someone.

"Bella," the girl sneered my name, "wants so much attention, that she went and had _sex_ with the Biology teacher, Mr. Slate." They both giggled.

My face turned a deep red. _Oh, Gods._ Okay, would Edward really tell them? Would he really want to embarrass me like that? Would he actually do something like this? Yes, yes he would do exactly this sort of thing.

I felt my stomach flip. How could he do this to me? Why?! To think I was actually going to say yes to him.

I felt tears try to spring in my eyes, but I just looked up at the light, trying to get them to go away. They did.

The rest of the day went through the same fashion. People talked, laughed, stared, and pointed their finger at me. I walked alone the whole day, Jessica and Angela not even coming to talk to me. _I thought they were my friends… _They were actually my only friends at this school. I thought Edward was starting to be my friend, but he screwed up my life. Now I didn't just hate him, but I despised him. That ignorant vile of a guy, I wanted him _dead_.

At lunch I ended up sitting alone in a hallway lined with lockers. Luckily no one was around to see me cry. I had felt so alone before, but now I...I just felt so empty, and betrayed. Like someone had broken me into a million pieces. The thought of that just made me start to sob, I tried to keep them quit, no need to have people see me cry.

I heard footsteps come up to me. I didn't want to think it was Edward, because a little part of my being wanted his arms to be around me.

But I knew it wasn't Edward, because I hadn't seen him at all today. I looked up, only to see a tall guy standing above me, his dark black hair hanging around his tan face.

"Hey whore," the guy said to me. I only then noticed from his husky voice who it was. Jacob Black. He was one of Edward's friends. "What are you doing sitting around by yourself? I would have at least thought you would be off screwing another teacher." I winced, okay this was bad. It hurt so much more then all of the staring and whispering, because this guy was actually saying it to my face.

I stood up, "Don't you dare talk to me like that." I tried to sound strong, but it came out weakly.

He laughed and gave a smile that was so beautiful I felt my heart stutter, and then pick up in over time. "Why? It's true. We all know how you did Mr. Slate on a desk in his classroom. I heard you did some wicked stuff to him. I am wondering if you want to have a little fun with me." He leaned closer and brushed his hand up the side of my face, making me shiver.

I stepped back, slapping his hand away from my face, "Get the Hell away from me. You have no idea what you are talking about." He stepped closer, "Plus, there is no way I would ever want to have anything to do with you." I glared at him and stepped back a few more times.

"Well, you don't have a choice. Now get over hear and give me a kiss." He grabbed my wrists and pushed me up against a wall, lifting my hands above my head. He was too strong for me to break free of his grasp.

He leaned in and pressed his warm lips to mine, making me shutter.

"You like that don't you. Come one lets do more." He whispered in my ear as he bit it.

"No, get away from me!" I tried kicking at him, but he was pressed right up against my body making it impossible to move. He was so much bigger then me.

"Shut up!" he let one of my wrist go, and slapped me. Right across the face, making my already cracked lip, break open and start bleeding again.

I whimpered, "Ow!" I cried out as he pressed his lips back up to mine and started to kiss me frantically. His tongue slid across my bleeding bottom lip. Jacob forced my mouth open so he could enter, taking me away from the wall and laying me on the floor, roughly.

I started to cry, as my head cracked against the tile. That hurt so bad!

He was now straddling me as his hands made there way up my shirt.

Why me? Why did this always happen to me? I was scared, I was very scared. How much would happen to me before I broke? How many times would I have to be hurt by people, before I finally just gave in? Why could one incident make me a whore or a slut, when I wasn't even the one to make a move?

I asked my self these questions as I felt Jacob's hands tear at my shirt. He yanked hard, until the buttons popped off and scattered to the floor; ripping at the shirt, to get it off, he caused massive pain to my arms.

I cried out, "Stop!! Help me! Please, someone!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Jacob said as he slapped me across my face again.

I suddenly feared that someone wasn't going to help me this time. That no one was going to be able to get to me in time. That no one would hear me, before this guy ripped me apart inside. No one would be able to keep me whole after this.

I felt silent tears slide down my face as I closed my eyes, frozen, not able to move as he ripped at my bra.


	3. Emotionless Doll

**You guys are so AMAZING!! You kep reading and reading!! and REVIEWING!!**

**I am very hapy that some of you have not given up onme, because of my well... Turn of events.**

**But please do not worry! I have everything planned. It will go according to what is in my head. I am going to start working on Ch.4.**

**Bella sure is having a tough time, isn't she? Well it's ok. Dont hair me PLEASE!!**

**Because this chapter does not include Edward...**

**ANyways R&R**

**I NEED 15 REVIEWS FOR CH.4!!**

I was shaking tremendously as Jacob's warm hands filled me up. This was far worse then a teacher, because he was actually going to succeed in going the whole way, and no one was here to stop him.

Why did humans that looked like angels have to be filled to the core with pure demons? They were Gods way of punishing me for doing whatever I had done to deserve this. Which, at this moment, I couldn't think of anything; only the lips on my body that made there way up and down my stomach, biting here and there.

My muscles would not move and my throat had gone dry; making it impossible to scream. The only thing I could do was lay on the ground, while this guy raped me, silently crying and wishing I was dead.

"Do you like this?" he said as he bit my right above my chest; his hand clutching my breast.

I couldn't speak, so I just laid there.

He did more things to me, that just made me feel like burning my skin. I remember seeing him get ready above me. His distorted smile playing across his face as he spoke words that I could not hear. He went to speak agian after a minute of just holding me to the ground.

"Ready?" That single word would echo through my head forever, getting louder each time. I didnt move as he drived right into me.

I screamed out and my body wrenched forward in pain. It hurt more then I thought it would. I began sobbing again and crying out in pain as he thrust into me with more power. I cried out louder.

He placed his hand tightly over my mouth, "Damn girl. I guess you weren't lying. You never had sex with the teacher." He laughed, "So you're a virgin? I thought at least Eddie would have gotten to you by now." He said a little breathless.

Who was he talking about…Eddie? Who is that? And then it clicked, and my eyes grew wide with horror. He was talking about Edward.

I couldn't help but think that in a time like this luck has given up on me. That I don't even have enough luck to help me get through a day without being raped. I should have never come here. I wished that I was with my mother. Yes, I wished a lot of things right now, but the one that stood out the most was:

_Where the HELL was someone – it doesn't matter if it is a teacher or a student-?! I don't care WHO, I just wish I knew were everyone was while I lie on the floor being raped, at _school.

The blood had grown strong and Jacob was making noises that I tried to block out.

It felt like everything was going in slow motion and each time he made a move I cried out more, until I finally couldn't feel anything at all; my body completely shut down. I drifted into unconciousness after that.

I was happy I was finally away from that scene. That I no longer had to watch Jacob look like he was about to explode. And that is exactly what he was about to do, explode, in me. Where I hoped and prayed I was to not get pregnant from this, because I wasn't going to tell anyone. This was going to be a secret that would be locked up in me forever. It wouldn't be like getting raped from a teacher, it would be worst, because I wouldn't have to see the teacher anymore. The teacher would be gone, fired, locked up.

Unlike this, where I have to see this guy everyday; I have to hear the rumors and feel the loneliness inside of me. The emptiness and pain that surrounds not only my heart, but my whole body; I have to survive through this, without friends there to help me. All I have to do is wait for high school to be over. Then I can go on with my life. I can move away, act like nothing happened.

But even though I would act, I would still see it everyday in the mirror. The part of me that is ruined and I don't even think I could live with that. I don't even think I would be special enough, or whole enough to deserve someone. My existents would be worthless to everyone that is to come around me.

I am now useless. I am like a toy you get in a kids meal at a fast food restaurant, you play with it for a bit, dropping it here and there. Then you just get tired of it and you forget about it. No longer important; that is what I am. Of course, I was always at least half of that, but now I didn't feel anything.

So from this day on, I will no longer be there for someone to drop around. I will stay out of people's way. Be the toy that was once played with, and is now a walking doll that will live with the desperation of wishing they had someone that would want them forever. That would hold them and be there best friend. Though, that might be what I have on the _inside,_ I will not show any emotion on the _outside_.

It is the only way to keep my deepest darkest secret locked up. Because if someone was to break through my glamour, to be able to see the real me with all of the emotions, of not only being hurt and hit around in the past two days, but 

never being able to face myself without seeing the pain that has been caused to me.

I came back into consciousness. The smell of sweat lingered in the air were I l lay; I looked around me, but no one was around.

_Ok this was starting to piss me off. Where the Hell were people when you needed them?_

Wait, no. I am actually glad people never heard me, and that no one was around. Because I was to be the doll that showed no emotion of what has happened to me and my body.

I slowly got up wincing at the pain. I glanced down at the watch on my wrist. It was five minutes past three; the last block of the school day would be ending in ten minutes.

I looked at my clothes on the floor. They were all wadded up, but luckily no blood had gotten on them. Speaking of blood… how was I to get the blood that had come from me off the floor? I glanced around myself as I tried to think quickly of something to clean up the mess.

I spotted my underwear. Well I had plenty more at home, so losing one wouldn't hurt. I dressed as fast as I could, the pain slowing me down a lot. I quickly grabbed my underwear and mopped up the blood, before half running and half limping to the nearest trashcan. I threw away the sodden pile and slowly walked to the bathroom.

Thankfully the staff members were nowhere in sight. I don't think I would be able to come up with an excuse to why I was all sweaty and grungy looking. When I got to the bathroom, I headed for the sink. Turning it on, I almost decided to stick my head under the water, but I decided I didn't want to have to explain a wet head to Charlie.

I splashed the water on my face allowing the cold to seep in. It felt good compared to the pain that was running through my body. I rinsed my arms off and the back of my neck.

It took every ounce of my being to look into the mirror that hung in front of me. And once I saw my face, I immediately looked away. It was worst then I thought. I looked even more desperate, and hollow. My eyes were like endless pools of brown murky water that didn't move. They were dull; no life lived in them anymore. My skin was pale, and I had a bruise on the side of my face from where…Jacob had hit me. And my lip was busted open even more, but I doubt Charlie would notice.

I couldn't think about myself anymore, I couldn't dare look in the mirror until after I had washed myself away from the truth on the outside. I had to look the least bit normal, even if it was just for Charlie and the rest of the people around me. I couldn't dare let my guard down.

I walked out of the bathroom and then stopped. Where was my bag? Did I have it with me at lunch? I tried to think back to before lunch, where I had set it, but the image of Jacob breathing heavy over me washed away my memories of earlier.

I went to my locker just before the bell rang to see if I had stuffed it in there. And to my luck –which only decided to come when I wasn't being raped- it was in there. I grabbed my bag and slammed my locker shut and started to limp my way down the hall. The bell rang and I quickly straightened my posture and walked to the front of the school. Ignoring the stares and whispers I got.

When I reached outside I was grateful to see Charlie's cruiser. I walked my best over to the car, trying to act normal, looking up at the gray sky. It looked like it was about to rain.

"Wow, you look like Hell Bella…" Charlie commented when I slid into the front seat.

I grimaced, "Thanks, Dad." I said weakly.

"Bells, you okay?" he spoke softer this time as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

I tried not to wince. "Yea, Dad. Today was just a tough day. A few people are talking, but don't worry, its nothing that you need to think about, I can handle it."

"Well, okay, but if you need anything then tell me. I don't want anyone thinking they can talk and do whatever they want to you because of this."

_Too late, Dad_, I thought to myself. We sat in silence on the way home, the bumping of the car going across rough spots on the road making me scream in pain on the inside.

When we got home, I quickly got out of the car, "Hey, Dad I am going to go take a shower." I waved to him as he muttered an 'okay'.

I undressed quickly; getting into the shower and letting the scalding hot water try to rinse the memories of today away. I scrubbed at my body trying to make it all disappear. The memories ever so quiet, yelled at me in my head. _Whore; Bitch, _I had never been called those words before, and it hurt me. The words cut me like sharp knives.

Before I knew it I found myself on the shower floor crying. Crying so loud that I thought Charlie might be able to hear it. Why couldn't I have been able to defend myself? I seemed to be asking myself that question a lot lately. I guess this was what I deserved; even though I had no clue what for. I had done nothing to deserve the pain and torture that I had received today and yesterday.

But still, by far today was worse than anything.

I got out of the shower after thirty minutes of just crying. I wrapped myself in a towel and made a decision to not look in the mirror yet. I would give it at least two days. I needed some time to try and let myself heal half way on the outside.

I dressed into my old sweatpants and a ragged blue t-shirt, before I walked up to my window. It was twilight and the sky was a grayish-orange. I guess the sun had decided to appear when I got into the shower.

I stared out the window and thought about Edward. Why would he do this? He has made my life a living Hell in just one day. I didn't think anyone could do that, but I guess I was wrong.

_Thank you, Edward. Thank you, so much. You have ruined my life. And to think I was actually starting to like you._

I felt a pang of hurt and pain, no not through my body, but deeper then that, through my heart. It ricocheted all through my heart, causing me to drop to the floor, my arm around my abdomen. Trying to keep what was left of me, in a slightly recognizable order.


	4. Wounds

**Sorry, it is not a lot guys! I have been rushing to get this chapter up for you! I am sorry it has been so long, I have been SO busy with school! but I will start updating a lot!!**

**Thanks for sticking with me you guys!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!**

**R&R!!**

**OR I WILL NOT POST THE 5TH CHAPTER!!  
Trust me guys. It will start getting less sad. Promise!**

The weekend seemed to fly by, and I was very nervous of what would come tomorrow. Thankfully I had two days to recover from the…incident. I don't think I would have been able to go to school without starting to bleed again. I lay in bed all day, telling Charlie my stomach hurt when ever he came in to my room. He thought I was sick, but really I had much more pain then a simple stomach ache.

I had stayed as still as possible throughout the weekend, trying not to move so I wouldn't open up the wound. Though, I couldn't help but start to cry in pain when I tried to take a shower and realized I was not yet healed enough. It wasn't as bad as the pain down there, on my arms, and my head, as it was aching in my heart.

When I woke up to Monday morning, I suppressed a groan. I was feeling a little better, but it was pouring outside. Literally, like cats and dogs. _I really hope I don't fall today._ That's just what I need, is to fall some odd way and end up ripping myself, yet, again.

I dressed slowly allowing myself to adjust to the movement before I had to be walking the rest of the day. I was feeling a little better, and I didn't hurt as much, but I knew better then to think I was healed.

I walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath. I was finally going to look into the mirror. I had rejected my reflection from anything that held it, but now it had been a few days and it was time for me to look, to see how bad I was.

I slowly lifted my head up to the mirror, my brown eyes closed. Once I felt my face become vertical with the mirror, I opened them. I only winced slightly. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Not as bad, but still not good. My face was pale; no blush and my eyes had a bit more color in them, a little more life. I looked slightly smaller then I was. I had always been small, but my collar bones felt more prominent now. And my hip bones were more visible, as of my ribs.

I guess that's what you get when you don't eat anything, and don't drink anything except for water.

I quickly looked down and brushed my teeth.

After I escaped Charlie's questions about why I looked so –and I quote- "blah", I headed out to the truck. I pulled the hood of my jacket up over my head, but the rain still didn't seem to miss my face.

I reached the truck, keys in hand, and opened the door. Climbing in, carefully, I slung my bag over to the passenger seat. I jumped a bit as the roaring truck came to life. It always seemed to startle me.

I turned the heater on and backed out of the drive way. As I headed to school, I felt the worry build up more in my stomach the closer I got. By the time I entered the school parking lot, it was so recognizable that it almost made me sick.

I went around the parking lot trying to find a place to park, when I spotted the silver Volvo. My mind started racing as I saw Edward step out. He was wearing a long sleeve; dark green turtle neck that hugged his muscles well. His bronze hair went well with the contrast of his shirt and pale skin tone.

Edward saw me and gave a smile, while waving. I acted as if I didn't notice him and kept driving. I did not wish to see his face today; I did not wish to see anyone's face today. But most of all, I was dreading having to see…_Jacob._

The name made my body rock with a shiver.

_Oh, Gods, please help me. Please allow me to live through this day. Just one day, that's all I ask for._

I parked the truck and got out of it. Taking a deep breath, I started my way to the school doors.

I felt the stares on me. I felt the people laughing, but I just held in the tears that fought behind my eyes. I walked as swiftly as I could to the doors.

When I finally reached them, I was about to bust. My eyes stung and I heard more then one person talking about me.

"_What a slut!"_

"_She's so desperate, she went for Jacob…"_

"_Can you believe it? It hasn't even been a week and she's already screwed two guys."_

I cringed as the words hit me. How could one thing get around so fast? How did this happen to me? Things like this never happened to me, even in Phoenix. Well I guess there's a first for everything.

I began my walk of shame down the hallway to my locker. Many people stared and laughed. Pointing and whispering, whenever they thought I was not looking. Some people were even worse because they didn't even think to see if I was looking before they went on laughing straight at me.

I was terrified for what Jacob had told people. I really hoped he didn't tell people I had sex with him, because I would die. I had never had sex with him and I am a vir-… Wait, I can't say that. I am no longer a virgin now. Thanks to Jacob.

I winced, I was thinking too much about him.

I finally reached my locker and twisted the lock with my combination. When I opened my locker door, I gasped. Over a hundred condoms fell out of my locker and I made a slight cry sound. My face felt flooded with blood and my eyes were watering.

_Just one thing to tip off my out-of-control emotions._

Who would have done such a thing? Wait, why am I asking that? There are so many people that I think would have done it. But…who would have my combination? That was the real question I should be asking myself.

"Bella?" I heard some one say my name. The voice was velvet smooth and I could only guess who it actually was.

I slowly turned my head to look at Edward. A few tears running down my face. He had a look of pure shock that burned through my soul.

"What…" he began, but I quickly walked away. I couldn't deal with this right now.

I headed to the bathroom, a few girls giving me incredulous looks as I went into a stall. I leaned against a wall and silently started to cry to myself.

Okay, so I could deal with the whole prank in my locker, but Edward seeing that… that was not what I was expecting. That was horrible, and to think that I had to see him today in Biology….

I cringed and sunk to the ground, wrapping one hand around my stomach and placing my other across my face; covering my eyes.

This was going to be the worst day of my life.

By lunch time it was. I ended up sitting at a table by myself, looking down at my untouched food. I tried to sit with Angela and Jessica today, but when I walked over to the table and sat my food down, Jessica snarled at me. I remember the way she looked, like I had just killed her cat, or something. Then she hissed the words "_you are no longer welcome, skank." _through her teeth.

I had to walk through the lunch room in pure embarrassment as I felt people's eyes on me. It wasn't like walking through a big crowd of people with toilet paper stuck to your shoe; it was like walking through a crowd of people with no clothes on.

Lunch went by rather slow, and I didn't really do anything, except stare. I had nothing better to do; I am just Bella, the emotionless doll. Wow, it fit perfectly.

I can't let people see through me…especially… Edward.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder; I turned around to see the frizzy haired girl, that Edward had his arm around last week.

"Was it good?" She asked in a high pitch voice.

"Excuse me?" I had no clue what she was talking about…

"Was it good? Was Jacob good? I heard he has major skills!"

I froze in my seat. _God!_ Why is this happening to me?

When I was able to feel my muscles relax, I stood up and walked slightly fast through lunch room. Not caring who saw me cry now; the tears were already running down my face.

I past Edward's table and didn't bother to look at him. I swiftly took a left out of the lunch room and got as far as ten feet from where I turned and sunk to the ground. Yet again, for the second time today.

I started to sob as I fell to the ground on my side; curling up in a ball.

"Bella, Bella?!" I heard that pure, beautiful voice, that I hated, again. It made my heart stop, stutter, and then pick up in over time.

I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in front of me. I buried my head into my arms and tried to stifle an even louder sob.

"What's wrong?" he sounded panicked. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him, as I shuttered from his touch.

"What?" he sounded like he had never heard anyone say that to him before, yet again. This boy had some major problems with his ego.

"I said 'get away from me!'"

"Why?"

"Edward, do not play that game with me," I said as I sat up, leaning against the wall. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Actually, Bella, I don't…" he really sounded like he didn't know, but for some reason, I couldn't help but _not_ believe him.

"Yeah, sure you don't." The tears had partially stopped, but started up again.

"Bella, I really _don't _know what you are talking about."

"Edward, how can you lie to me?" I asked, my vision blurry and me voice barely above a whisper. "Why, Edward? Just tell me…why…"

"What?"

"Tell me why you did this to me…" I squeaked out, "Please, I am…begging. Just tell me why you told…"


	5. Truth

**Here all my lovers! I have ch. 5!!**

**Thank you for the reviews. Now I need you to keep reviewing or else you will not get to next ch.**

**Now, I want MILLIONS and BILLIONS of reviews!!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**Remember R&R**

"What…what are you talking about? What do you mean tol…" he cut himself off as he realized what I was saying. His eyes grew wide, "W-why would I have told?"

"What? Do you mean you did not tell? Because if you think I am going to believe that, then think again." My voice was a bit stronger, but I started to shake.

"Bella, if this is about the teacher thing, trust me, I never would have told anyone."

"Well, then how did everyone find out? How is the story turning into something this drastic?" I asked.

"What are you talking about now?" If I was thinking correctly, it would seem that he had heard none of the rumors.

"E-everyone thinks I had…sex with Mr. Slate…" I trailed off.

"What?!" the shock was worse then I thought it would be when I told him, because now that I actually see his expression to it, it makes me believe that he really never told anyone. "Bella, why would I have told people that? I know it isn't true and I am not the one to be spreading rumors about that."

"Well, if you did not tell, then who?" I asked in a small voice. My head was starting to spin in all this confusion.

"I don't know, but I really need you to trust me on this, okay? I promise, I will find out who told."

I nodded. If he did not tell, then there was nothing to hate him about now, because if he really wouldn't have been there, then I would have been raped. Why wasn't he there on Friday? Why couldn't he have been there for me on Friday? Why couldn't he have saved me…again?

I felt the weight of all this pressure start to take me under.

"Bella?" Edward asked as my eyes started to slide closed.

I fell back down onto my side as the world slipped under me, but before I was gone, I heard Edwards's beautiful voice to keep me company in my blackness.

"Bella! Bella?" he spoke frantically.

His voice might have been in distress, but it was still beautiful all together.

I awoke to my dad's voice.

"When is she going to wake up?" he asked, frustrated.

"Sir, please, let her rest." The school nurse sounded irritated. I wonder how long Charlie had been here or how long he had been pressing her with when I would wake up.

He sighed, rather loudly and I heard his footsteps walk back into the nurse's office. He kissed my forehead and walked back out the door.

"Tell her when she wakes up, that I will be back at the school to get her at the end of the day. Please." He said in a beaten like voice, like he didn't want to leave. "I have to go back to work now, but if something happens, then call me."

"Yes, sir, I will let her know." The nurse said in a relieved like voice.

I fell back asleep then, not really wanting to get up or deal with anyone.

I had a dream this time. Well, not really a dream, but more like a nightmare.

_Jacob was leaning over me, his hands wrapped in my hair. His face was by my neck and I could feel his hot sticky breath; he was panting and moaning my name. _

_I felt pain in my body as he thrust into me, over and over. It felt like he was ripping me apart. The pain was worse then it actually really was, but every time he dug into me, it felt like knifes sinking into my entrance. I was crying and screaming in pain, and as I looked around we were not alone._

_There was a crowd of twenty or so kids that went to my school. They were laughing and pointing at me, calling me names such as "slut" and "whore". I tried to close my eyes but it felt like someone was prying them open._

_I winced in pain as I cried out again; no one paid attention to me. No matter how loud I screamed for help, they just stared at me._

_I felt deep inside of me as Jacob gave one more hard thrust sending a rock of shivers through my body and a cry of pure torture past my lips. I wrenched forward…_

In the little bed at the nurse's office; sheen of sweat dewed my forehead. I was gasping for air and I didn't realize that the cry of torture in my sleep was something that I had actually made in the office.

I saw someone shuffle beside the bed out of the corner of my eye and I gasped in startle. I looked over to see Edward sitting in a swivel chair; his eyes wide in shock.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked in a quite voice.

I nodded, "Yes, just a bad dream." A really, really bad dream; if only he knew the truth. It was better he didn't, though.

"Oh, okay. Well you sure gave me a scare when you popped up from the bed like that." He joked.

"Yeah, I gave myself a scare too." This did not make since. It was like nothing ever happened between us.

As the days past and Edward and I became closer, I realized he was actually a nice guy. He was genuine. There was so much I wanted to ask him, like why he was such a player, and was he really adopted, but I just couldn't seem to form the words in my mouth. They were stuck in my throat.

A week after the "incident" with Jacob, I was feeling a lot better. Mainly because I had Edward by my side; we now sat together at lunch and it was fun, but every time we walked by Jacob's table, he always seemed to stare me down, his friends staring me down and calling me "slut" under their breath.

I tried to ignore them, but when we sat down at the table, Edward spoke the words that I feared most. "You know, I am going to go over there and give them a piece of my mind."

I became panicked as Edward scooted his chair out from under the table. "No, no, Edward, really, it isn't that important. I can handle it."

He gave me an incredulous look before he slowly sat back down in his chair. "Well, I just wish they would shut up. They are such jackasses."

"I thought they were your friends…" I trailed off.

"You are more of my friend then they are. They are rude. Plus I never really liked their ways of talking. Always saying how they wanted to "tap" this girl and that girl." He shook his head.

"Yeah, but Edward, you are just like them. You get girls –in that way- too." I stated.

"You don't understand, these are girls I go out with. Girls I have a relationship with. They just go for any girl, no matter who the girl is. They sometimes even talk about how they forced their selves onto girls." He voice was coated with disgust, "That's just wrong. I would never, ever force myself on a girl. I just give my girlfriends what they want."

I winced on the inside as he talk about how they forced them selves on girls. _Edward, you have no idea._ I thought to myself. Because if you truly think about it, I had no pleasure, what-so-ever in what Jacob did to me. Only pure pain. So Edward really didn't know how far they –or at least one of them- actually went into forcing themselves onto girls.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, knocking me out of my thought.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am fine. Just thinking to myself." I replied.

"About what?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Oh, nothing." I spoke to fast.

"Okay," he still sounded curious. "You know, Bella, you have been acting strange. You weren't like this ever, or even last week."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like yes, you have been through a lot with the teacher thing and now all the rumors flying. But this –this is different. You act like you are hurt; like there is no life in you…"

"I have life in me," I tried to cover up and then said, "I don't understand."

"I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need to talk. I just, I don't know. I almost feel like I missed something; like something happened to you when I wasn't looking."

A small shiver ran up my spine. How close he was to the actual truth. "I know, Edward. And I want you to know that I am okay. Okay?"

He nodded and the rest of the lunch block we were silent.

When the bell rang I picked up my food and walked with Edward to throw it away. Edward was talking again, but this time about why he wasn't here last Friday.

"My two brothers, Emmett and Jasper and my two sisters, Rosalie and Alice –they were adopted just like me- came into town on Friday. I hadn't seen them in almost a year so that's why I wasn't here." He explained.

"Where are they? I mean, why are they out of town?" I asked, as I dumped my tray of food into the trashcan.

"They are in England, attending a school there," he continued. "They wanted to learn how…"

He was cut of by my shriek, as some ones hand grabbed my butt, and teeth bit into my neck.

"You ready for seconds, girl?" I heard Jacob's husky voice whisper in my ear, right before he licked it.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at him, as I began thrashing out of his grip.

He responded back, by wrapping an arm across my stomach, snaking it up to squeeze my breast. "Don't be that way. I know how much fun you had las…" he was cut off as some one grabbed him and slung him away from my body.

I turned around to see Edward standing over Jacob on the floor. "Don't you _ever_ touch her again!" he snarled to the boy on the ground.

Jacob hissed words at Edward that I couldn't quite hear. Then, in a fast spin, Edward was turning around facing me; a look with to many emotions, danced across his face. He quickly walked back to me –ignoring the attention the commotion had made- and grabbed my arm a little too rough, pulling me through the crowd.

He led me to the double doors in a quick motion; pushing me out into the cold air once he had the door opened.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked in a small voice. I really didn't want to know what was wrong. Because if I was right, I knew what his words were going to be.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said in an almost harsh tone. "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice dripped sadness.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in fake confusion.

He paced back and forth, before he turned to look me dead in the eyes. "Did…you have _sex_ with Jacob Black?"

_My worst fear came true._


	6. Beauty

**Ok! So here is Ch. 6!! I REALLY hope you love it! There is a surprise in here that you have all bee waiting for!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! You better be happy that I love you guys so much! I did not get a MILLION or BILLION reviews.**

**But trust me this time i want OVER 20 reviews, because just THINK! I have all the time in the world now and I will be making new Ch.'s almost everyday!! But i can wait for that certain amount of reviews before you get the next ch.!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not OWN Edward! But I WILL ONE DAY!! I TELL YOU -ONE DAY!!**

**major R&R!!**

"Um…Uhh…I-I…I…" I didn't know what to say, that's what. He had me trapped and I couldn't find a way to get out.

"Well, Bella? I thought we just talked about this? Or were you lying? You said you would tell me when something was wrong." He pressed.

I guess I…could lie to him, "Nothing is wrong, _really_. I told you I would tell you when something were wrong and when I say I will, that means _I will._ Really, though, I did not have sex with Jacob. You must be out of your right mind if you really want to believe that, Edward."

"B-but…that's not what Jacob told me." It sounded like he really wanted to believe me. I had to keep trying.

"Edward, look at me," I said, though he was clearly already looking at me. His gaze was intense. He would see straight through my lie if I messed up just the least bit. "Do, I _really_ look like the kind of girl that would have _sex_ with some one I cared nothing about?"

He seemed to think about this. "Well, no."

"See, you have nothing at all to worry about, really."

"Yes, I guess. You don't really seem to be like other girls. You have a different feel to you."

"Explain, please." I wanted to know more about what he was saying. It kind of made my heart flutter.

"Well, you don't have the same…since those other girls have. I have never, from all the time I have known you, noticed how you don't have the actual seventeen year old…aura. You are more…mature, like you are thirty and not seventeen. Its like your brain thinks differently." He seemed to have a bit of trouble finding his words.

"Well, my mom always said I was born middle age, and get older each year." I gave a short little laugh.

He smiled at me, "Well, yeah. I can see that." He paused and then started to pace again, "I never got an answer from you, by the way."

I cocked my head to the side, "What?"

He laughed, "You know, that's cute."

Okay, so I was getting very confused. "What is?"

"When you tilt your head to one side, and the confused look; I like it…a lot." He teased, and smiled crookedly.

I blushed and looked down at the ground, my heart sinking from that certain smile. He was beautiful. "So, what did I forget to answer?"

"Well, I think I recall asking you out on a date…" he trailed off.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that. I guess I kind of forgot."

"I could see why you would forget. It's not really that important."

I silently cursed myself; I should have known he would take my words wrong. "No, Edward, it's not like that, really. I would, actually, really…like to go on that date…with you." I gave a shy smile.  
"Really?" he was booming with happiness, and to that my smile grew.

"Really."

"Okay, well do you have anywhere special you would like to go?"

"No, not really. Just…surprise me."

"Will do," he glanced over my shoulder and then his eyes grew big. "Ugh… We are going to be very late."

I looked over my shoulder to see the lunch room completely empty; I gasped. "Charlie will have something to say about this."

"They won't call your house."

"Well, with Charlie they won't have to. He hears everything."

"Let's go then." He grabbed my hand lightly and I let out a silent sigh. Edward looked back at me and smiled. I guess my sigh wasn't that silent.

We walked to Biology quickly, trying to hurry up so we didn't get a detention. When we reached the classroom, our new teacher Mr. Adams, wasn't yet in there. I sighed again, but with relief this time.

"Lucks on us," Edward murmured to me. He had let go of my hand before we entered the classroom and I was thankful. People already gave us stares as we entered and went straight to whispering.

Luckily I had a lot more things on my mind, as I sat down, that I didn't hear anything that was going on round me.

Edward was on my mind. His beauty and his kindness; everything about him was amazing. He was better then I thought he was. I just had to, some how, find a way to, not only get rid of the rumors before Edward really found out the truth, but to keep the girls away from him as well.

Edward picked me up in his silver Volvo the next night. It had taken some time to get Charlie to let me go out on this date, but I was glad he approved.

After Edward met with Charlie, we were off to Port Angeles to a little Italian restaurant. I was excited, and my jitters were not helping at all. I was literally shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked over to him. He looked rather…sexy tonight. He was wearing a V-neck gray, long sleeve shirt, which hugged his muscular chest. "Nothing," I let out a shaky breath, and heard him chuckle under his breath. I scowled. I was making such a fool out of myself.

When we reached the restaurant my stomach was growling. I had only eaten breakfast this morning, but I hadn't eaten the rest of the day because I was full –with butterflies.

Edward walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He held his hand out to help me out of the car. When I grabbed it a bolt shocked through my hand. It was a weird feeling and I wondered if he felt anything. He smiled crookedly and helped me out of the car. I guess he didn't.

We walked hand and hand to the front door of the restaurant. He held the door open for me. The lady that was waiting to take us to our table was very pretty. She gave an almost too polite smile at Edward, but didn't really pay attention to me.

"Hello, only two?" She asked.

"Yes." Edward spoke. I looked up at him and he gave my hand a small squeeze.

When the lady sat us she turned to Edward, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coke," he pointed to me, "And you Bella? What would you like?"

The waitress turned to me and her smile was gone.

"Coke, too." She nodded and sat down two menus for us. I took it and unfolded the padded, dark vinyl.

"I would defiantly recommend the 'Mushroom Ravioli'." I looked across the table at him from my menu.

"Well then, thank you. I guess I know what I am getting." I really didn't know how to read the menu. It was all in Italian.

He chuckled, "Your welcome." I looked around our booth. We were in the middle of the crowd. Edward placed his menu down and the same as I.

I started thinking about a question that I really wanted to ask him, but didn't know if he would take it the wrong way.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked in a velvety voice.

"Well, I want to ask you a question. But you have to…promise me that you will not get upset. Okay?"

"Sure, ask me anything." He joked, and I went ahead and asked.

"Why are you such a…ladies man? Why do you hang all over girls, and flirt with them?" I wanted to know his secret, and I was almost guilty for wanting it.

"Well…" He sighed, "That's a hard one."

"You don't have to answer it."

"No, its okay; you asked and I promised…"

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I guess I started doing this when my brothers and sisters left. I was so close with them and when they decided to leave and go to a new school, I kind of just… I don't know, lost it? I am nothing with out them. Even if we aren't all blood related, we are just as close as we would be if we _were_ blood." He continued, "I just felt like I needed to be close with _someone_, so I started dating. I never dated until they left –that was right before you came. I had a few serious girlfriends and we were close, but never close enough. It just wasn't the same as it was with my siblings."

"Wow," was all I could say. I had never heard him speak with so much emotion.

"But…you," I thought he was done, but he wasn't. "There is something so different about you, that it just makes me…" he was cut off by the waiter.

"Hello. May I take your order?" he placed our cokes down in front of us.

"Yes, I will have the 'Mushroom Ravioli'" I said.

"Yes, I will have the same, please." The waiter took our menus and walked away, leaving me speechless. I wanted so badly to bring the subject back up but-

"Anyways, like I was saying," he continued and I silently thanked god for Edward brining the subject back up. "You make me feel so…_different_. In a good way, though, trust me. You are…amazing. You are some one I can really relate too, even if it is about nothing." He paused, "I just want you to know, that I am really glad you said 'yes' to this date."

I couldn't speak. That was the sweetest thing anyone had said to me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest and my face flushed deep red.

The waiter came back, then. He placed our food in front of us and then left. We ate in silence at first, but then the conversations picked back up. We talked about our new Biology teacher. We talked about our lives at home, and he asked me about that reason I came to live with Charlie.

When we were finished eating, Edward paid for our dinner and left a twenty dollar tip. I was a little shocked in how much he left, but didn't comment. He took my hand again and led me to the door.

After the hostess thanked him, but scowled at me, we walked out of the restaurant. He walked me to the passenger side of the car –were I sat. I went to go open the car door, but he pulled on our in-twined hands.

"Wait –Bella," I looked up at him; he looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Yes, Edward?" I prodded him. It was cold outside and I wanted to get in the car; to the heat.

"You know…you are…really beautiful." He murmured.

I blushed and looked into his green eyes. I don't really know how it happened. It was like two magnets being pulled together, but the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. Soft and warm.

_This is heaven_.


	7. Crashing Down

**Ok, My dear dear Lovers! I got a little over twenty reviews. Thank you guy's! I love you all! gives cookie to the reviewers**

**Enjoy!!**

**Okay this one I hope you like it! I am a little unsure about it. But Love it! Review it!**

**I had a few reviewers think that Bella told the truth in the last ch. No she didnt. I have a way Edward is going to find out. So just hold your horses! **

**R&R PLEASE!!**

The kiss was sweet. It was something that I thought I would never want, but here I was kissing the person I thought was a vile; the person that is the kindest person to me, even kinder then my mother.

He pressed his body to me slightly, making my back touch the car. Edward was holding one of my hands and the other was settling gently across my cheek. This wasn't like any other kiss I had ever had. It was different; blissful; pure sweetness.

His tongue glided along my bottom lip and I allowed entrance. It was warm and our tongues danced together. He pressed me up against the car a little more and that's when I tensed. I started picturing Jacob above me, pressing his body into mine.

My eyes snapped open and all I saw was Jacob's face. I felt his body entering mine; I let out a whimper, my eyes starting to tear up.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice, but it was Jacob that spoke the simple words; making them turn into words that burned my skin. The tears began to fall.

"Bella?! What's wrong?" Edwards's voice was now urgent, and the words hit me like glass. I felt fingers rubbing at my eyes, but I saw it as Jacob's tongue gliding grotesquely across my eyes.

I jumped back and felt the car hit the back of my ankles and the door hit my back. I almost fell, but some one caught me. I looked up to see Edward's hurt face, and almost sighed with relief as I threw my arms around his waist.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked in a quite voice.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I-I…was just…umm….thought I saw a bug." I quickly lied and collected myself. I dropped my arms, from around him, to my side.

He shook his head. "Right, okay." He paused and I thought he was about to open my door, but he started talking again. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I am…sorry for kissing you." He really sounded sorry, and I wish he didn't. He didn't know how much I wanted that.

"No –don't be." I said simply and then he opened the car door for me and I stepped in. He walked around the car and stepped in him self; starting it as soon as he was sitting.

Then we were off. The ride home was silent, I didn't know what to say, but then again my mind was off thinking about what had happened when he kissed me. What made me picture Jacob? Was it guilt? Whatever it was I couldn't help but think that Edward thought I reacted that way because of him. He didn't know how wrong he was, though.

I stared at my hands in my lap the ride home and when I looked up, I was startled to see we were already at Charlie's. I cursed myself silently as I had basically ruined the whole date, or at least the end of it.

"Bella, we're here." He noted, though I could clearly see that

"Yes, I guess we are." I sighed as I went to open the car door.

"Bella?" Edwards's voice held a tint of hesitation to it.

I turned to look back at his angelic face, "Yes?"

"Please, be careful tomorrow. I don't want to come back to school on Monday and hear that you are in the hospital." He gave a slight smile.

I scowled, "Don't worry, I am not _that_ clumsy." I let my voice drip with venom.

He laughed, "Goodnight, Bella. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight. I will see you on Monday," and with that I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I shut the door slowly behind me before walking up to the front steps. I heard Edward's Volvo drive off as I unlocked the door, finding Charlie sprawled out on the couch when I walked in.

"Hey, Dad," I said as I walked into the living room.

"Hey, Bells. How was the date?" He looked up from the T.V. and eyed me.

"It was good. How was your night?" I asked as I started to turn around.

"Same old, same old," He joked. I weakly smiled and started to walk up the steps.

I was so exhausted. I felt like I hadn't slept in days rather then just a few hours. Dinner had been delicious and same with the kiss, but when I started picturing Jacob pressed against me and not Edward, I ruined it all. I think that was what made me tired.

I walked into my room, heading to my bathroom toiletries, when I noticed the time. It was a little past eleven. I gaped. Edward had picked my up at seven; I didn't know we had been gone that long. Well that explains my exhaustion.

I laughed at myself as I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. I felt like taking a shower, so I undressed and turned the water on hot before stepping in. I thought about the pain it had caused me to just step into the shower last Saturday. I had cried out in pain, but now I felt a lot better. I only emotionally hurt now, not physically.

The next morning I woke to sunshine. I groaned and stretched in happiness at the thought of what I was going to do today. I decided I wanted to go exploring _in the woods._ I knew it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but I wanted the fresh air.

After getting ready in a pair of jeans, a blue flannel shirt, and some tennis shoes, I walked down stairs to find Charlie digging through the refrigerator.

"What are you doing, dad?" I asked as I went to the pantry and grabbed a granola bar.

"Fishing with Billy." He voice was really muffled and when he pulled away from the refrigerator, I saw why. He had bread in his mouth and cheese and meat in his hands.

I stifled a giggle, "Well, have fun then." I gave him a smile that said 'don't worry about me dad', just so he wouldn't ask me if I wanted him to stay home.

"Thanks, Bells." He paused and then dropped the stuff on the counter, "You know you sure are easy to live with."

My smile grew, "You too, Dad."

Once Charlie was out the door, I quickly pulled on my parka and was out the door to my truck. I had to do at least one spin in the sun before I actually got into the truck. I opened the door and jumped up, wincing at the cold on the leather. I quickly cranked my truck and turned the heat on. Just because it was sunny out, did not mean it was warm. It was quite chilly today.

After I passed a few turns and got off of the highway, I pulled my truck over to the side of the road. Identical woods sat on either sides of my truck. I looked back and forth. Now which side do I want to go? I thought about it and decided that it would be best if I went walking on a trail that I did know.

I hopped out of the truck and shut the door, but not before grabbing my water and a compass. I headed to the right side of the woods from my truck, excited that I got to get out without getting rained on. So, I began my walk.

I tripped over a few limbs and rocks, scraped my hands, but for the most part I didn't break anything. I stayed mostly on the trail, stopping every twenty minutes to check my compass. The woods were damp, but not damp enough to get my boots soaked.

It felt like I had been walking for two days, but when I glanced at my watch, it had only been two hours. I rolled my eyes at my watch and started walking again. I sometimes whistled to myself, I talked to myself, which was something quite strange. I had never been the one to talk to myself. If people found me doing that, they would defiantly think I was mentally unstable.

When I finally came to a stop, I was in a little meadow. I had started coming to this place, when I found it, about eight months ago. I came here when I found it hard to make friends; when I was nobody. Now that I am nobody again, I felt it was time to pay this little circle a visit.

It was very beautiful; a perfectly symmetrical circle, with little flower buds of soft yellow and lavender purple. The sun shined directly into the center of the meadow.

I walked into the sunlight and sat down. There wasn't really any dampness because the sun had dried it out. I was glad about that; I didn't feel like having my pants wet with water. I lie back on the grass and let the sun drench my skin. It felt great. The warmness on my skin, the heat soaking into me; I sighed and drifted to sleep.

I didn't dream anything, I didn't feel anything, and I didn't see anything but blackness. I was actually surprised that I was able to go to sleep with the sun on my skin, but then again not.

I woke to the sound of leaves rustling and wetness on my skin. I opened my eyes to be faced with the dark sky of rain clouds; the rain coming down in little droplets on my face. I sat up slowly stretching from the stiffness in my clothes. That was some nap.

I glanced around my surroundings and had to do a double take to realize…_I wasn't alone._

I jumped up quickly as the dark silhouette walked out of the shadow of the trees. I almost screamed as I saw who it was. _Mr. Slate_. I stepped back slowly, but he walked up to me. My body froze.

"Hello Bella." He said in a raspy voice. It almost sounded like he was trying to sound seductive. I felt myself grimace. _This could not be happening._ I tried to back away slowly, but my muscles were locked.

"Err…" was all I said.

"You don't seem too eager to see me."

_You got that right_, I thought to myself. I had to get away from him. Fast. No matter what I did.

"Why is that?" He placed his hand on my cheek.

That's when I forced my muscles to unlock and I kicked him in the groin.

"Oh!" Was all he said as he slid down to the forest floor, clutching his manhood.

And with that I started to run past him, but he grabbed my ankle making me fall to the ground on my face. I turned around on my back and saw he was crawling over to me; he started to straddle me. I thought fast and poked him in the eyes. He fell on his side and I quickly got up of the floor, but not before throwing my water bottle at his back. Making him wince.

I started running, I didn't exactly know where to run, but I was going to get out of here.

After what I thought was hours, I made it back to the truck; I got in, pressed the locks down, and caught my breath. Once I started the engine, I began hyperventilating. I did _not_ know what to think about what had just happened. It was possibly the scariest thing.

I drove home as fast as I could, trying to push sixty. The stupid truck, though, only made it to the low fifties.

When I finally reached home, I got out of the truck and made my way quickly to the porch. I unlocked the doors, while looking left from right and headed in. I closed the door with a loud bang and snapped the deadbolt from unlocked to locked.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie's curious voice come from the living room.

"Err…yes, dad?" I said a little breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" I guess he heard the franticness in my voice.

I walked from the hall to the living room. "Dad…I-I…" I felt my eyes fill with tears as I thought about seeing Mr. Slate.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong?" he asked as he stood up and came to grab my shoulders.

"I-I…he…there…Mr. Slate…" I couldn't even form a good sentence.

"What?" he paused, but I didn't answer. "Bella? Bella, what about Mr. Slate?"

"I-I saw…him. In…the woods. He attacked me." I said in between breaths.

Charlie's eyes grew wide with fury, "What?!"

"He…he was there. I went walking today on a…trail and he came after me…" More like stalked me.

"I knew I should have told you. I just didn't think he would actually show his face around us." He said, more to himself.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I got a call at the station a few days ago." He continued, "Apparently your teachers neighbors have seen someone walking around in his house. We had informed them about what happened." I felt my cheeks burn, "Don't worry, I didn't tell them it was you, but that if they saw anything –which was unlikely- to give us a call. Now, when the old lady that lives next door to him said she saw someone walking in his house I assured her it was probably the flicker of a light. She insisted, though, so we went to check it out and well, it looks like someone has been there."

I stood there in shock; speechless.

"Bells, don't worry, Hun. Nothing is going to happen to you. I will call the station and inform them about this." He gave me a quick, tight hug and then let go, heading to the phone.

I nodded, still not able to talk and walked up to the bathroom. I stripped off my stale clothing and took a short hot shower. I got out dried myself off and then went to my room to change.

I lie in bed that night and let everything come crashing down. I curled up in a ball as dread swarmed over my mind. I drifted into sleep.

The next day at school, Edward came up to my truck to walk with me in the school. We talked about how the rest of his weekend went and then he asked about mine.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" he asked as we walked to the school doors_. _He opened one and motioned for me to go in.

"Thank you," I said shyly and then asked myself if I should tell him about the teacher. I decided yes; he had a right to know.

"Well, actually, funny that you ask that…" I gave an unsure laugh.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward had stopped walking by the water fountain.

"Well, okay, I was walking in the woods yesterday, I fell asleep in a little clearing and when I woke up some…" I was cut off by the rolling of my stomach.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I ran into the bathroom by the water fountain and went for the first stall. I closed and locked the door and immediately started heaving into the toilet.

By the time I was done tears had filled my eyes from the lack of breath I had got. I froze; my hand on the flusher. I had just barfed; in the morning. My eyes widened and I cried out.

_Oh, shit!_ I thought, as realization sunk in.


	8. Thank You

**THANK YOU GUYS! for all of you REVIEWSS!! I love you guys and I have to give a cookie to all of these special peoples that likers to REviewers!!**

**Okay, so now I am giving you guys the chance to list some things that you would like to see in the chapters to come! PLease list some ideas when you review. I WILL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**Like always, you know the drill, R&R!! PLEASE! I love yous guys again!!**

**Love Arashi**

I walked out of the bathroom slowly, my mind in a daze. I reached Edward and he had a surprised look on his face.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry about that. It's just something I ate." I lied quickly. I had to wait for a few days and see if it happened again. Who knows? It might just be a stomach virus.

He nodded, "So…you were saying…" he prodded.

"Oh, yeah, well I saw Mr. Slate." I simply said. I didn't feel like going through the whole story right now.

"What?" he asked a little surprised. I thought he might be a bit more then 'a little surprised'.

I gave a face, "Yes. I saw him, and my dad said that Mr. Slate's next door neighbor saw someone walking in his house." I said, as the words that Charlie had said last night replayed through my memory.

"Oh, well he didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked. At least he was asking me if I was hurt.

"No, he didn't." I looked down, "I'm fine."

"Good, then nothing to worry about. Plus, I doubt he was trying to get anywhere near you." He said in an almost bored voice.

"Excuse me?" I snapped my head up. Now it sounded like he could care less.

"Look, your not hurt, that's all that matters. I mean, if he really wanted you, he would have already came back to get you." Okay, so this was starting to piss me off now.

I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, right." I said almost sarcastically, "Look, Edward I have to go." I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I turned my back and walked away.

The nerve of him to act like it was no big deal! I can't believe him. Its like I start to like him and then he goes to do something that just makes him almost repulsive to me. He had started to make me feel better again, emotionally. He was kind of making me feel the least bit whole. But there he went and acted like it basically didn't matter to him if something happened to me.

"Bella," I heard Edwards voice behind me, but I didn't turn around.

"Bella, wait up." He said as he reached up to me, walking beside me now. I picked up my past and headed out the door to my next class.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked as he grabbed my arm.

I turned around to face him, my eyes filled with anger, "Let the hell go of me." I said in a quite voice, dripping with venom.

He let my arm go and let both of his hang at his side like a rag doll. "What is wrong, Bella? What's with the major mood changes?" He said in a defensive tone.

I froze. He was right I was having major mood changes. That's silly though, he caused this one, right? Or was I over reacting?

"I don't understand why you are acting this way. Is something wrong?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes." I went back to being angry at him. "You –you are always making me feel happy."

He shrugged his shoulders, "And? Is that a bad thing?"

"I am not finished." I continued, "Then, you go and do something that just makes me mad."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

_Oh, like he _really_ didn't know what I was talking about, _I thought to myself and then answered: "You know exactly what I mean, Edward Cullen. You make me so happy and you make me feel good, no one –beside my parents have been able to make me this happy- then I tell you something serious like Mr. Slate coming after me and…"

"Wait, you never said Mr. Slate came after you." He stated.

_Damn, he's right,_ I thought. "That's not the point," I continued. "The point is that you acted like it wasn't a big deal. Edward I want you to take this seriously. This is important and I need you to be there for me, unless you don't want to, that is."

"Bella, I want to always be there for you," and with those simple words –that would probably mean nothing to other people- my heart sank. I didn't even wait for him to continue, to hear what he had to say. I stretched up on my tippy toes and kissed his lips lightly.

I felt his breath hitch, and then he kissed me back, but not necessarily lightly. He placed his hand on the bottom of my back and kissed me deeper. When I started to pull back, he got the idea and went to kissing my neck.

When I felt his tongue come out of his mouth and trace along my neck, I moaned. A deep, rich moan; the kind of moan you use when you are having sex. I had never moaned before so when it happened, I froze and felt my face go into flames.

Edward chuckled, "That's a rather pleasant sound." He said against my neck. He kissed it once more and then brought his head back up to my face to kiss the tip of my nose. "I wouldn't mind hearing more of that."

"I bet you wouldn't." I teased as he leaned back, sliding his hand from my back to my waist and letting it rest there.

"So…Bella, I want to ask you a question, even though it is kind of a little early for asking this..." He said as his eyes trailed from my eyes, to my lips –I 

pursed them lightly at him and a small smile crept to his face-, and then to the ground.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked him, when he didn't continue. It felt like everything that had upset me just minutes ago, vanished.

"Will you –okay, yeah, this is probably too early to be asking this. I will just wait." He said, quickly changing his mind.

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Edward, please, continue."

And so he did, "Okay, you don't have to say yes. Well, I would be very happy if you did, but it's your decision. I don't know what I would do if you didn't say 'yes'." He was rambling again, so I narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled and placed his hand on my cheek. "Bella Swan."

"Yes, Edward Cullen?"

"Will you…be my…girlfriend?" Was this how he always acted when he asked a girl to be his?

"What?" I asked, even though I clearly knew what he had said. I think I just really wanted to hear it again.

He faked annoyance, "Bella," his expression changing to seriousness. "Will _you_ be my girlfriend?" he asked again.

My eyes went wide. I did hear him correctly. I nodded, "Yes, I think I would like to be your girlfriend."

He smiled that heart breaking, crooked smile and pulled me in for a tight hug. "Thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you." I said as he pulled away to look at my face, his brow creasing.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Okay, well first, you saved me from that crazy teacher, then…well…" I stopped talking. I couldn't figure out why else I should thank him.

"You can't find anything else, can you?" He smiled.

I shook my head sheepishly, "No, but one thing is enough to be thanked for, over and over again." I replied.

"Your right," he continued his voice velvety smooth. "But it doesn't mean that you can only thank someone for one thing."

"Your right."

"So, that means I get to thank you for more then one thing." He began as he lowered his head to my left cheek. "Thank you for saying yes for the date," he kissed it, and then moved to my forehead. "Thank you for saying yes to be my girlfriend," he kissed it softly. He moved his lips to my right cheek, "Thank you for being wonderful," he kissed that cheek. Then, last, but not least, he moved his soft lips to my lips and gently brushed then along mine, "Thank you for coming into my life." He murmured into my lips and then he kissed me ever so sweetly.

I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. I just smiled against his lips and kissed him deeper until the bell rang, signaling it was time to get to class.

I knew Charlie wasn't going to be home for at least another three hours when I got home, so when Edward called to ask me if I wanted to go get some coffee, I accepted. I didn't think about calling Charlie, I didn't really think it was that big of a deal.

Edward arrived shortly after that, knocking softly on my front door. I hurried to the door almost too quickly. I was excited to see him even if it had only been forty-five minutes since we last saw each other. I knew everything was going horribly wrong in my life right now, but with Edward, the problems seemed to vanish. He made me feel more then slightly whole.

I flung the door open to see Edwards perfect face smiling, "Someone seems just a bit ecstatic." He joked.

I gave my best impression of a growl and that made him burst into laughter, which only made me start to laugh too.

"Okay, so that's number two!" he said after he regained some of his composure.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

Edward didn't respond, he just walked to me and planted a slow, blissful kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked as he back away.

"I told you that I loved it when you did that." He said as he took one of my hands.

"What did I do?"

"You know the head thing."

"Oh," I said and then giggled, and then I started again. "Number two what?"

"Number two?" he asked a question with a question. Brilliant Edward.

"Well, you said 'Okay, so that's number two!'." I repeated his exact words with a deep tone.

He chuckled, "Ah, yes." He said, but he didn't say anything else.

"Edward, what were you talking about?"

"That is the second noise you made –you remember the growl- that I wouldn't mind hearing again."

I remember when he said that earlier today about that noise I made when he licked my neck and smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked a small smile playing on the edges of his lips.

"Nothing," I quickly lied.

"Okay, so, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me lock the door." I stepped out into the cold with Edward and a small shiver ran up my spine.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, but didn't wait for me to reply; he wrapped one arm around my waist and held me to him. He was warm; I could feel his heat coming through his clothes. It was very pleasant.

I locked the door and then turned to him, "Thank you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his back and hugged into him.

"It is not a big deal. I really like doing this." I felt his lips press into my hair.

When we reached the coffee shop, I found it to be quite quaint. It was in the center of town, but it wasn't that packed.

"So…" Edward prodded.

"So what?" I asked not knowing where his sentence was going.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, I think it is very nice." I said as we entered the shop and went to the counter. A young man about our age was at the register.

"Can I help you?" He said in an almost squeaky voice. I had to cough to keep from laughing. His name tag read: "Mike" and he had a cute almost puppy dog kind of face. He stared at me, basically ignoring Edward.

"Um, I will take a hot coffee with sugar and cream, please." His eyes seemed to grow wider and then glazed over. I creased my forehead in confusion.

"Yes, and I will have a hot coffee with cream, no sugar. Thank you," Edward said hastily as he pulled the money out of his wallet and handed it to Mike.

"Yours drinks will be out soon," he said, more to me.

Edward held my hand as we made our way to one of the small round tables. When we sat down Edward started to chuckle.

"What?"

"You," was all he said.

"What about me?" I asked, sounding a little offended.

"I guess you didn't realize it, but you ordered what you wanted in the most seductive voice possible." He chuckled again.

I felt my face heat up, "I did?" I didn't think I sounded like anything, except for emotionless.

"Yes, it was quite entertaining to see poor Mike's eyes glaze over." His voice held a tinge of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I was about to say something when I saw our orders being placed in front of us.

"Thanks," I said looking down. It was Mike.

"You're welcome, really," He said. I think he was trying to sound seductive, but it came out in a squeaky unattractive voice.

When he left Edward and I started laughing quietly; it was so funny.

Edward really knew how to make me laugh, so the whole date was perfect. There wasn't one awkward silence, which I was glad there wasn't. We talked about school and we kissed. A lot. When we talked about school it was only for two minutes. Edward wanted to know if we had homework in Biology.

To sum the night up, it was fun. Yes, I just said _fun_.

I threw up the next day again, I didn't exactly know why. Okay, well yes, I actually had a feeling of why I was throwing up. I decided to go to the doctors when I got out of school.

I headed to the hospital, really unsure of what I was going to do about this. I told Edward I had something to do after school and he said that was okay. He had to go to his dads work and help him with some things.

When I reached the hospital, I parked my truck and got out. I hurried to the door, keeping my head down just incase someone who know me was here. I walked through the sliding doors and up to the front desk.

"Ma'am, I have an appointment with the doctor." I said to the lady that was sitting behind the desk.

"Do you know who?"

"No, I forgot his name." I said, embarrassed.

"So, you know it's a he?" She asked.

"Yes, but that's all I remember."

"Okay, I will call upstairs and see who your doctor is." She paused and picked up the phone and dialed. She leaned over the counter, "Dear, what's your name?"

I hesitated, "Bella…Swan."

She nodded, "Yes, I have a Bella Swan here for a doctor's appointment. She forgot who her doctor is, but she knows that it is a male." She spoke into the receiver and listened for a reply. "Okay. Thank you." She hung up the phone and then told me the name. I froze and my heart started picking up speed.

I walked to the elevator in a daze, my mind wandering around in space. I rode the elevator up to the third floor and walked to the next desk. When I reached the desk the lady greeted me.

"Oh, Bella, okay he will be right out." She told me and motioned for me to sit in a chair off to the side.

I had been sitting down for only five minutes, when a shadow loomed over me.

"Bella Swan, how nice to meet you," Dr. Cullen said as I looked up.

I gave a shy smile and stood up, "Hi." I said as he shook my hand. His grip was soft, like Edward's.

"Okay, if you will follow me, I will take us to the room." He said as he started walking. I followed like he said. We made a short right and then stepped into a big room. There was a bed in the center and a small desk with a sink to the side.

"So what might be the problem today, Bella?" he asked me as he motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"Um…" I began, but he cut me off.

"Oh! Bella Swan."

"Um, yes?" I asked confused.

"You're going out with my son, Edward. Am I correct?"

I nodded as I jumped up onto the bed, "Yes, sir."

"I hope he is being a gentleman." He exclaimed.

"Yes, sir." I said again. Even though Edward was more then just a gentleman.

"That's good to here. Now, I am sorry for interrupting you. Please finish."

I swallowed hard, "I came here, because I think…I think I'm pregnant."

Dr. Cullen turned around so fast I thought he was just a blur, "I'm sorry, what?" his voice coated with disbelief.

"I think I might be…pregnant." I said again.

"You and Edward haven't…you know, have you?" I can't believe he was asking me _this_.

"No, sir. Not at all." I promised.

"Well, then…I know it isn't any of my business, but who did you do it with to make you think?"

"Well, _I _technically didn't do it, they kind of did _me_." A doctor could keep a secret like this right? Because I really blew it by saying that.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Bella, please tell me. I am a doctor, I can handle these things." He said soothingly.

"I can't tell you."

"Bella, yes you can. Please do not be embarrassed."

I just looked down at the floor.

"Bella, I hope you are not trying to say you were…raped…" he continued. "Because that is a crime, who ever it was could go to jail."

I thought about what a good picture that would be. Jacob in jail.

"Bella lets try this again. Were you raped?"

I still didn't talk. No one was supposed to be able to know this. I was supposed to be able to keep it locked up inside, for only me to know and no one else to find out.

"Did someone rape you?"

I gave a small nod, but enough for him to notice.

"I will be right back. Everything will be okay. Just stay here." He went for the door, but my voice stopped him.

"Please, what ever you do, do not tell Edward."

"Okay, Bella." He said as he began to open the door.

"Promise me you won't tell him." I pleaded. I couldn't even imagine what Edward would do if he found out.

He turned around to face me, "I swear." And with that I nodded and he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I sat in the room waiting. It felt like it had been an hour, but every time I looked at the clock, it had only been two minutes.

How was I going to explain this to Charlie? How could I have let this happen to me? Would Charlie be mad? Would he hate me for not telling him? I didn't need to be worrying about these questions; I needed to be worrying about the real question. Was I pregnant?

I was pulled out of my reverie by hearing the door start to open. I glanced up waiting to see Dr. Cullen. I had lain back on the little bed, so I had to bend up to see the door.

"Okay, lets see who we have here," I heard a to familiar voice as the door closed behind him.

I shot up, "Edward?!" I nearly shouted. He was standing right in front of me, a stethoscope around his neck and a white doctor's coat on.

He jumped back a little and then composed himself, "Bella? What are you doing here?" He joked, a smile spreading across his face.

_Damn! This can not be happening to me,_ I thought to myself as he walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"So, what are you here for?" he asked casually. Okay, I had to calm myself down. He didn't know anything.

"Um, I-I…am…um…" Crap, I couldn't come up with a right sentence.

"Here, I will just look," he said as he walked to look at the folder on the counter. I silently cursed myself for not seeing that earlier or even noticing that Dr. Cullen had wrote in it.

I hopped off the bed and ran over to grab the folder before Edward.

"Bella?" He gave me a confused look. _Oh, how adorable he looked when he was confused. Not the point! Stay focused._

"What?" I asked casually.

"Can I see the folder?" He asked coming to a stop in front of me; his hand out.

"The what?" I tried to play a game of 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

"The folder, please?" he asked reaching down to me.

I quickly pressed my lips to his, in order to distract him. He kissed back and placed his hand on my cheek. As his tongue entered my mouth, my breathing hitched. He placed another hand on my waist and started to slide to my back. I wasn't even thinking about what he was trying to do until he had pulled away, the folder in his hand.

I felt my eyes start to sting, "Edward, please." I begged as he opened it, still looking at my face.

"I won't laugh." He said.

"I'm not afraid of you laughing," I said, a little scared as his eyes wandered down to the words on the paper.

There was a smile on his lips from when he was joking with me, but as I watched, it quickly turned into a scowl.

He looked back up at me, his eyes danced with too many emotions, but the main two I noticed were anger and confusion.

"B-Bella, what aren't you telling me?" he asked.

_Oh, dear God._


	9. Good News

**Okay guy! Here IS ch. 9! I would really like for you guys to give me A LIST OF WHAT YOU WOULD LOVE TO SEE IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME!!**

**i Love yOU gUys sO mucH!! tHaNK yOU For alL tHe reVIews!!**

**AmAZING!!**

**I need major R&R's for the next chapter. Like over 30 reviews, PLEASE! **

I stared at Edward not able to speak. What all had Dr. Cullen wrote?

My mind was swarming with the thoughts of what I was going to do, or how I was going to explain this to Edward when the door opened. I glanced around Edward to see Dr. Cullen walking in. He was saying something but I couldn't hear. I didn't want to hear.

"Carlisle," I heard Edwards voice first. It was as if he had broken my walls and every noise that was being made in the room came crashing in, three times clearer.

"Edward?" Dr. Cullen looked like he was surprised to see Edward here. Didn't Edward say he had to help his dad at work? Yes, that explains a lot. If only I had known that Dr. Cullen worked _here_.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Edward turned to face his dad; he had already composed his expression before he turned to meet his dad's eyes.

"Edward, I told you to go check the lady next door." He said as he walked more into the room, "Does Bella here look like she just gave birth?" I winced.

"No, I guess I got the wrong room."

"Okay, well I need you to go check on her, please."

"No, first I want an explanation." Edward said as he handed the folder to Carlisle.

"Edward, I am not advised to tell you anything," His father retorted.

"Really, Carlisle, if someone doesn't tell me what's going on I…." he was cut off by his dad's words.

"Maybe Bella should tell you."

I shook my head 'no', but Dr. Cullen started to back away.

"Edward come to get me when you two settle things," he said and then he was out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Edward hesitated before he turned around to look me in the eyes. "Bella what happened? I don't want to hear lies; I want to know the truth."

I looked down at the ground and walked back over to the bed. I hopped up, not saying a word.

"Bella, please tell me," he started to beg and I could feel my resistance starting to cave.

"What all do you know?" I asked in a quiet voice, my eyes still on the ground.

"It says…that you think you're…pregnant. Which I know it's not me, because we haven't done anything like that."

"Well…" I started, but didn't say anything else.

"Well, what, Bella? I want to know what's wrong," he said as he walked over to me.

"You know how Jacob told you…me and him had sex?" I asked. Edward had walked over to me so he lifted up my chin.

"Yes?"

"Well, he didn't exactly lie."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. His voice held a tint of confusion.

"I mean exactly what I say," I replied.

"You had sex with Jacob?" He sounded so hurt, it almost tore me apart.

"No, no not exactly…" I finally looked up to meet his eyes with mine and I wish I hadn't. They were beyond sad.

"I –okay, I just don't want you to hate me because I never told you before…"

"Bella, I will not hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you no matter what you did and do. Just tell me what happened."

"You promise you won't go off and murder someone?" I was hoping I could trap him in his own words, because once I tell him about the incident, he might want to kill Jacob.

"Is it that bad?" he asked, again his words dripping with pain.

"Just promise me."

"Okay, Bella, I promise I will not go off and murder someone." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ja-jacob…he…um…and…" I couldn't say it.

"Bella," he said almost in an annoyed manor.

I grimaced at him, "If you're going to act that way, then I won't tell you.

"Please," he was starting to beg again and I caved completely.

"Edward…Jacob…raped me…" I felt my face heat up for saying this out loud.

His eyes grew wide with fury and he began fuming, "What did you say?"

"I said Jacob raped me. It was when you were gone the last Friday to see your brothers and sisters," I spoke slowly.

"I just-just…. Bella why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well…I didn't want you to…I don't know…I wasn't planning on telling anyone," I admitted.

"Bella…you are absurd. You should have told someone."

"I didn't want to, okay?" I said a little irritated.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, would you like to be in my position, to be raped and then have to tell everyone? Huh? Would you? Then," I continued, I could see the tears blurring my vision. "On top of that, I was almost raped by a teacher the day before!"

He didn't speak. He just stood there as I continued, a few tears running down my face.

"It's even worse because everyone is calling me a whore now and…you just can't _imagine_ how much it…hurt. Not only physically, but emotionally. I thought that since you saved me the day before, that you would have been there to help me again. But you didn't, you weren't there," I continued. I could feel my whole body shaking. "To think that I was lying, basically paralyzed, screaming for someone to help me, but no _one_ could either hear me or _even care._" I had gone into full crying as Edwards arms wrapped around me.

He didn't talk he just held me as I cried. I knew I was ruining his shirt with all my tears, but he didn't say one thing. I finally pulled myself away from him after a few minutes.

"I am going to give Jacob a piece of my mind," he started to say something else, but I stopped him.

"No, I will not allow it. I don't want you to get hurt or suspended."

"Bella, he hurt you! He did the worst possible thing he could to you! For no _reason_," he argued.

"Edward, _no_," I tried to give him a stern look, but with my teary eyes I probably looked deformed.

"Bella, yes. I am not going to sit back and watch everyone say those things about you. Or let them go and think you had sex with Jacob." He insisted.

"Let the officers worry about it, please," I begged.

"I am not making any promises." He took my hand and helped me off the table, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked confused as he led me to the door.

"We are going to get Carlisle," he stated as he opened the door.

"Edward, I can stay in the room by myself," I insisted.

"I don't want to take my eyes off of you. What if that happens again? I want to be here to prevent it."

I just nodded. I didn't know what to say to his protectiveness. I knew I didn't want to object to it; it was actually kind of cute, too.

Edward led me out the door, still holding my hand. We walked through the hallway and into a big office. Dr. Cullen was sitting at his desk, the phone up to his ear. He turned to us and held up a finger for us to wait. We walked to the chairs in front of his desk and sat down.

"Yes, we need to get an officer down to the hospital, please. No, we need to talk to you about something that's has happened to one of our patients." He was talking about me; great. Dr. Cullen turned to look at me. I guess he saw something in my face because his next words were: "Make sure it isn't Chief Swan, though. You will understand why I don't want him when you get here. Yes, I will see you soon. Thank you, sir, and good day."

I sighed in relief. At least Charlie wouldn't be the one I had to talk to about the situation.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said to him as he turned to us.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He insisted; I gave a shy smile. "And, you're welcome. I figured you would not want to have this kind of conversation with you father. Well, at least not in detail."

"Not at all," I looked down at my hands why Edward started to talk.

"Carlisle, what is going to happen?"

"Well, right now, we have an officer coming down here to speak to Bella."

"Okay," Edward turned to me. "Bella, will you be okay with that?"

As much as I knew I wouldn't, "Yes, I think I will." Actually I knew this was probably going to be the most embarrassing conversation –besides the one with my dad- that I will ever have.

After about twenty minutes of sitting in Carlisle's office listening to him and Edward talk with each other about office work, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Officer Laurent is here," a lady said as she opened the door.

"Yes, send him in, please."

A second later a young man with short black cropped hair walked in. He was tall and he had nice figure. When I looked at his face I felt mine heat up. He was rather beautiful, like Edward. He walked to Carlisle's desk before he turned to greet Edward and me.

"Bella Swan? Oh, how nice to meet you," He said, surprised, as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi," I said as I took his hand and shook it. His grip was firm and soft, if that was possible.

Officer Laurent turned to Edward and did the same, then turned back to Carlisle. "So, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, his voice serious now.

"Bella would you like to tell him what it is, or would you like me to say?" Carlisle asked. I nodded for him to say.

Carlisle turned his head to look at the officer, "Well, Bella says she was raped."

The officer turned to look at me, some emotion playing on his face, but he quickly turned back to Carlisle and nodded.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened?" Officer Laurent asked me.

I gave a slight nod and asked a question, "What do you need to know?"

"When, where, how it happened, but mainly _who _did it to you," he told me.

"At school, the Friday before last…" I didn't finish because I didn't feel comfortable telling him about it. I couldn't exactly figure out why, too. Was it because he was so beautiful?

"Yes…and?" he asked.

I turned to Edward and whispered in his ear, "Edward, I don't feel comfortable talking to him."

Edward nodded and he leaned over and spoke softly to Carlisle.

Carlisle spoke, "Laurent, do you mind if Bella talks to a nurse. She doesn't necessarily feel comfortable talking with all of us guys in here."

Laurent agreed.

"Edward, can you go get a nurse, please?" Carlisle asked.

Edward got up, letting go of my hand, and walked to the door. He was back in a minute with a short, round red haired lady.

"Edna, could you please talk to Bella about what happened to her?" Carlisle asked the lady. She shook her head 'yes' as Edward made his way back to the seat beside me.

"Here, you can use my office. We will be standing right outside the door if you need anything."

"Okay, Dr. Cullen," she said as Carlisle, and Officer Laurent went to leave the room. Edward didn't get up from his seat.

"Bella, do you want me to stay?" he asked me. He really sounded like he wanted to.

"Yes, you can stay if you like," I said.

"Edward are you coming?" Carlisle asked as he went to close the door behind him, only to realize Edward was still sitting beside me.

"No, Bella wants me to stay with her."

Carlisle nodded and shut the door.

"Okay, Bella dear, tell me, what seems to be the problem?" Edna asked me as she took a seat at Carlisle's desk.

"Well, see…I was raped. It was the Friday after last and it was at school," I immediately said.

"I see…who did it?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"A guy…" I said.

"Yes," She said as she gave a slight smile. "I kind of figured, but whom?"

"His name is…Jacob…Black…" I felt Edward barely tense beside me, as Edna gave out a small gasp.

She kept her face composed, "Tell me why, dear."

I shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? Why don't you guys go and ask Jacob, himself, why he felt the need to do this to me," I said a little aggravated. I mean really, was I supposed to know why he raped me? It's just like asking God why he put demons inside of beautiful people.

"Okay, dear, can you tell me _how_ it happened?"

I hesitated before I began to speak, "…Well I was sitting in a hallway alone for lunch that day…I didn't even see or hear anybody come up. But the next thing I knew, Jacob was there and he was slapping me and doing all of this…stuff to me, then I just passed out."

"Can you tell me what kind of stuff?"

I shook my head 'no'. It was obvious what he did to me, so I didn't feel the need to say it.

"Can you tell me why you never thought to tell anyone?"

Again, I shook my head 'no'. Edward sat still the whole time, not saying one thing, but every now and then I could feel his body tense.

"I see, well I am going to have to take a look at you. I need to see how bad the damage is. We also need to check and make sure you are not pregnant." When she said that, Edward grabbed my hand to kiss it and lay it against his cheek.

All I did was nod and then rest my head against Edward's shoulder.

Edna got up and walked to the door, "Let me go talk to Dr. Cullen first." And with that she was out the door.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I wish I had been there. If I was there none of this would have happened." He sighed, "This is entirely my fault."

I jerked my hand away, "Edward, I never want to hear you say that again. The hell with it being your fault. This is _no_ ones fault except for Jacob's."

He just sighed again. Edna came back into the room again and Edward and I both looked up. She motioned for me to stand.

"Come one Bella, lets go and check you out, dear." I looked at Edward who leaned forward to kiss my lips and then stood up himself.

"I'll be right here, until Miss Edna here is done checking you." He helped me up and I kissed his cheek before I left the room, passing the officer and Carlisle on the way out.

She took me around the corner to a different room than I was in before. It was smaller and when I walked in, I quickly wanted to walk out. There were those things you put your legs up in –stirrups, I think they called them and indefinable utensils. I made an almost inaudible whimper and just stood in the doorway.

"Come on, Bella, dear, we need to do this." She insisted and then handed me a hospital dress. It did not have a back, but a little tie was located right below my shoulder blades so I could keep it from falling off of me. "Change into this, I will step out." She left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

I quickly changed out of my clothes and put the dress on. I moved to the bed and sat up on it, my body shaking slightly.

Edna came back in about ten minutes later. She walked to the counter and pulled out a pair of gloves from a box. She washed her hands and then put them on. As she walked over to me, she motioned for me to put my legs up in the stirrups.

I groaned and she just gave a small smile, "Please, don't be difficult." She said.

And so I placed my legs in the stirrups, feeling completely out of place and weird, as she began to check me.

The whole exam was very awkward…and _painful. _She told me about five minutes into the exam that I was bleeding. There is nothing like having your first gynecology exam after being raped. It hurt a lot and I cried out in pain a few times too. I tried to keep it in, but when it got too bad, I couldn't hold it back. She threw words around that I had no clue what they meant, though I knew what she meant when she said tearing.

When we were done with the exam and she took a test to see if I was pregnant, she said it would take about ten minutes till she got the test results back.

"Can you go get Edward for me?" I asked desperately as she slowly helped get my legs out of the stirrups.

"Yes, dear," she said and then she left. She was back soon with Edward and I sighed in relief as I saw his beautiful face; his brow was creased with worry. He walked over to me, taking my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"I will leave you kids alone to go check on your test." She left the room again and I quickly began to cry.

"Edward…what…happens…if I'm…pregnant?" I said between sobs. Edward wrapped his arms around me and embraced me tightly.

"Shh, Bella everything will be okay," he insisted as he rubbed my back.

I calmed myself enough to say, "What…what would Charlie…say?" And then I was crying again.

I cried for about five more minutes, with Edward holding me, until Carlisle and Edna walked back in; Edna had a folder in her hands. Edward let me go, but took my hand in his.

I threw a scared look to him.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered.

"Bella," Carlisle said as he took the folder gently out of Edna's hand. "We have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" He asked me.

I knew exactly what the bad news was, so I took the good news. "Good." I said.

"Bella, you…_are not_ pregnant." A small smile spread across Carlisle's face.

I felt my eyes grow wide. That's not what I expected the good news to be.

_Thank god. Good news rocks!_


	10. Bad News

**I just want to thank you guys so much! Your the best, and I couldnt ask for a better crowd. **

**Well, some of you have noticed that I have made some changes during ch. 3. I had to. My parents want to read the story -though I told them "NO". I still cant trust them from not reading it. So I just made it not _as_ graphic. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!! I am still in need of lists for what you guys would like to ee in the story. I will be dedicating this Ch. to one person that gave me this idea for Charlie: **SONNYisLOVECheesecakeGASP

**I will be dedicating the next ch. to one other person.**

**Please R&R I need over 40 for ch. 11!! Trust me guys, Ch. 11 is the one that you have all been waiting for. So I need major reviews!**

**PLUS-- DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE EPOV??**

I looked at Edward, my eyes wide. He just shook his head, like he knew what I was thinking. I was very happy that I had not been pregnant. Only God knows how much I would die if something bad-

I stopped short. If I had just gotten the good news, then what was the bad news?

"Carlisle, what exactly is the bad news?" I asked, my voice cautious.

"Well…there seems to have been an accident," his face, now, held no hint of a smile, but more of sorrow.

"What exactly?" I asked, a little happy that it didn't revolve around me.

"You're dad, Charlie, he was shot." My features froze and I suddenly wished that it was something about me.

"What…?" my voice was barely audible, but he was able to see my lips and what word they formed around.

"Bella, dear, do not fret. It was only in the arm, but its more _who _shot him." How much I didn't want to hear the name, but I knew if I wasn't lying to myself, I really wanted to, actually, know who.

"Who…" I prodded.

"It was John Slate," he said and I knew the name, but my mind blocked it. "You know, the man Edward stopped from…" I cut him off.

"Yes, I know exactly who he is," I hopped down from the table, only to fall to the ground in pain.

"Oh, dear," Edna rushed to me and helped me up from the floor. Edward was beside me to make sure I was okay.  
"I'm okay, really." I insisted as Edward put me up on the bed again. "But tell me, what exactly happened?" I asked Carlisle.

"We just got a call into the hospital from the station –from Officer Perkins, who found Charlie. We sent an ambulance over there about five minutes ago." I felt myself shutter at his words.

I didn't say anything.

"Bella, everything will be okay." Carlisle tried to sooth me, which just made me snap.

"Okay? O-Kay? You have _got_ to be kidding me. Truly. Be. Kidding. Me! What the hell is going on with my life! It seems like no matter what, _something_ has to go wrong!" I was screaming the words out, and when I looked at Edward's face, his eyes were wide, as of the rest of them. "You have no clue what everything I have been through, has done to me," I said a little softer. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist without saying a word.

The whole room was quite and the silence only echoed louder then my words had. We sat there still for about a minute until someone knocked on the door.

Carlisle composed his face and turned to see who was at the door. It was a male nurse coming to inform us that the ambulance had arrived.

"Bella, stay here. I will be back after I go see the damage done to Charlie." Carlisle went to walk out the door, as Edna walked over to me.

"Dear, let me get you some Tylenol."

I nodded and as she left the room, sat back on the bed.

"I'm sorry I freaked out." I apologized to Edward.

"I probably would have done the same. Though, I think you did an excellent job on frightening Carlisle." He joked.

I had to smile, "I probably scared Edna, too."

Edward laughed, "Yeah, but you don't have to worry. She gets scared easily." I laughed a little, too.

Edna came back in then, and I immediately glanced at Edward who was trying to cover his grin.

"Here, take these," she told me as she walked over to me, handing me a glass of water and two Tylenol.

I popped the Tylenol in my mouth and drank some of the water, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," She paused and then continued. "It won't be this bad in the morning. You won't hurt _as much_. Though, I do want to tell you, you have minor tearing. It is not severe, but it will take a few weeks to heal completely."

I winced at her words, "I thought I was healed. I don't feel pain anymore."

"Well, just because the pain is not there, does not mean that you are healed." She spoke gently.

I nodded and then closed my eyes. I wanted to get away from all of my surroundings. I wanted to just drift away from all of my troubles and just act like nothing ever happened.

I ended up falling asleep, which isn't exactly the way I wanted to get away, but it was close enough.

I awoke to an empty room. The lights on and the door closed. I got off the bed slowly, grimacing when my feet hit the floor. I walked to my clothes which were still in a pile on the floor where I left them. Grabbing my clothes from the ground, I changed into them and made my way to the door.

There was a lady sitting down at the desk –the one that I talked to earlier when I came off the elevator.

I walked up to her, "Ma'am, could you tell me where Dr. Cullen is?"

"Oh, he is in surgery right now." She paused looking down at her work in front of her and then she spoke again, "He is actually in surgery with your dad."

I felt my face go white. I had forgotten all about Charlie, "How long have they been in surgery?" I asked.

"I think about an hour. He should be out soon."

"Okay, thank you. Do you know where Edward went?"

"I think he is in Carlisle's office. Would you like me to call?" She wondered.

"No, its fine, I will just go see," I went to walk down the hall, but paused. "Could you tell me what time it is?"

She glanced down at the watch on her wrist, "It is about a quarter after eight."

What? That means that I have been here for almost five hours. "Okay, thank you." I said and then headed off to Carlisle's office.

When I reached the door, it was shut; I gently knocked on it, but no one answered. I placed my hand on the cold handle and twisted it; it was unlocked. Opening the door, I looked back around me before walking in. when I looked around the office, I noticed it was empty. where was everyone?

I hadn't really noticed anything in Carlisle's office before, but as I looked around, I saw picture frames scattered throughout the mahogany shelf behind his desk. I walked over to the shelf and looked at the pictures. They were of his family. There was one full family portrait and then pictures of each family member separate.

There was a blond, lean male and a bulky, curly dark haired male; a small, pixie like, female with black spiky hair and a gorgeous blond female as well. If I was right, then these were Edward's brothers and sisters. I looked at another photo and it was of Carlisle and some women –I'm thinking his wife? Her hair was 

a beautiful caramel shade and she had a heart shaped face. In my opinion they were all very beautiful people. Then, last but never least, Edward. He looked better then the rest of his family. And to think I got lucky and ended up with him.

The door opened behind me and I spun around to see Edward walking into the room, his head down.

"Edward," I breathed, walking over to him.

"Oh, there you are. I just asked Sarah where you were, but I guess I found you." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who?" I asked.

"The lady at the desk when you step off of the elevator," he said.

I just nodded, wrapping my arms around him. I touched my lips to his shirt and left them there. When I breathed in, I felt my head get dizzy. His aroma was intoxicating. He smelt better then any human I had ever met.

"Bella, your father should be out of surgery about now," he said gently as he kissed the top of my head. "We should probably go."

"Yes, I guess we should. Have they found anything out about the teacher?"

"No, all they said was that he was gone when Officer Perkins arrived."

"Okay," I said as he dropped his arms.

"Let's go," Edward took my hand and walked out of the office. We walked back to the elevators and went up two floors. When the elevator doors screeched open, I saw Carlisle standing at the entrance desk. We walked out to great him.

"Were you waiting for us?" Edward asked as we reached the desk.

"Sarah called up here to tell me that you two were headed up, and I was just checking on Charlie when Elle, here, informed me." Carlisle said as he nodded to the young women sitting behind the desk.

"Is my dad okay? Can I see him?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes, he is perfect. Just follow me and I will show you his room." Carlisle walked us down the hallway, passing hospital beds and people dressed in green and blue uniforms. Carlisle seemed to be the only one dressed in a white doctor's coat, well except for Edward, but he already took his off.

We stopped at a door that was cracked open.

"He's in there, Bella," Carlisle said to me as he pushed the door open slightly.

"Okay, thanks," I paused. "Wait, Carlisle, does he know anything?" I didn't have to say what exactly, he knew what I was asking.

"From what I know, yes, we had Edna talk to him about it," I grimaced and turned to Edward.

"Maybe you should wait out here," I brought his hand up to my face and ghost kissed it and then walked into the room; my head down. I shut the door and then took a deep breath before turning around to face my dad.

"Bella," Charlie said in a strained voice. He looked perfectly fine, like nothing ever happened to him. Well, minus the way his arm looked. It was wrapped in gauze and a small trickle of blood oozed through the wrapping.

"You look good," I said lightly and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I feel good, too. That morphine really works," he teased. I walked to the chair by his bed and sat down. He seemed like he was holding something back.

"Well, that's why they use it dad. If it didn't work they wouldn't be trying to put it in you."

"Yeah, I guess your right," he said, "You know, they want to keep me over night."

"Oh, really?" I asked, I guess I could stay here and sleep on the chair tonight. Though, I don't know how comfortable it would be.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll stay here then," I said.

He shook his head, "No, Bella, I don't want you to have to stay here tonight."

"Dad, really, it's fine," I tried.

"No, I will just have to ask someone."

"Like who?" Did we really know all that many people that would be kind enough to take me in tonight, especially this late?

"I was going to call Billy," He said.

Billy, "Who?"

"You know, Billy Black."

I froze. Billy Black, as in Jacob Black's dad. There was no way he would ever send me there if he knew; which I think he did know. At least, that's what Carlisle told me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice had grown quite, and if I wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't have heard what he said.

"Dad…" I began, but what was I going to say? I am perfectly fine?

"I could have helped you."

"Dad, the damage is already done."

He winced at that.

"Dad, look, I don't need you to be sorry for me. I don't need you to wish you would have been there. I just need you to help me forget it, okay?" I continued, "I just need you to act like it didn't happen."

"Bella, it _did_ happen though," he said, his voice louder.

"No, not in my eyes, it _never_ happened at all," My voice was small.

Charlie was silent after that, his eyes closed. I thought he had fallen asleep until he slowly opened his eyes to look at me.

"Bella…go get Carlisle for me, please."

I got up from the chair awkwardly and walked to the door. Opening it, I saw that Edward was down the hallway.

"Edward," I said as I reached him. "Where is Carlisle?"

He turned around a smile spread across his face, "He went to check on a patient, why?"

"Charlie needs him."

"Okay, well I will –Oh, there he is," he looked over my shoulder, "Carlisle."

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle asked as he approached us.

"Bella says Charlie needs you." Edward told him.

Carlisle looked down to me, "Did he say what?"

I shrugged, "No, he just wanted me to get you."

Carlisle nodded and then turned around and headed to Charlie's room.

"Bella," Edward's musical voice spoke behind me.

"Yes?" I asked turning to face him.

"How did it go?"

"Well, I just told him I was fine and I didn't need him to worry about me." I said as I looked back to his room.

We waited for about three minutes, until Carlisle walked back out.

"What did he need?" I asked when Carlisle was almost to us.

"Well, since he is going to have to stay here tonight, he asked if you could stay at our house."

I felt my face heat up. Edward and I in the same house; that was going to be interesting.

"And…" I prodded.

"I said yes," I turned to look at Edward. His lips twitched, "But," Carlisle continued. "Bella, you will stay in one of our other rooms, and Edward," he looked at his son. "I don't want you trying anything, okay?"

"Yes, Carlisle. I wouldn't think of it."

And with that, it was settled, I was staying at Edward's house tonight. A shiver of excitement ran up my spine.

I said my goodbye's with Charlie and headed out to my truck, Edward by my side.

"I want you to control yourself tonight. I don't need a beautiful girl trying to do anything to me," he joked.

I felt my face flush and I scowled, "Don't worry; I won't have a problem keeping to myself. It's you I am worried about," I nudged him.

We joked like that the rest of the time. Edward rode with me back to my house, so I could get a pair of clothes for tomorrow. When I asked him about his car, he said that he would get it tomorrow after school. I asked how he planned on getting it, he said Carlisle would take him to the hospital –it was his off day. 

And when I asked him how he was going to get to school, he simply said he would get a ride with me. I just laughed at him. He had a way for everything.

When we arrived at his house, I gasped. It was a gorgeous white mansion. There was a wrap around porch and a wooden porch swing hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow," I said, breathless.

"You like it?" he asked as he reached my side.

"Like? I love it. It's beautiful."

He took my hand, "Come on, I want you to meet Esme."

I got to meet Esme. She was very kind and she was so beautiful. If you have ever asked yourself what an angel looks like, I would be the first to point a finger towards the Cullen family. I really wish I was able to meet the rest of Edward's family, because –if just these three people were like angels, I would love to see the rest of them.

Esme helped me into a room. She said it was her daughter, Alice's room. She told me that was the small one with black spiky hair. I laughed, thanking her for her kindness and allowing me to stay the night, it really meant a lot to me and Charlie.

"Goodnight Bella," Esme said as she kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Esme, thank you again."

"Really, it is nothing," she insisted as she left the room. I looked around me at the room. It was a dark shade of blue, and the wood for her bed set was a deep mahogany. I circled the room about ten times, looking at her stuff, before I felt the need to get ready for bed.

I was about to change into my night clothes, when a small knock sounded on my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bella, can I come in?" It was Edward. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi."

"Hi," he said back as he leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't the kind of kiss he kept giving me today at the hospital; it was a more urgent kiss now, like he wanted to devourer me.

"What, was that for?" I asked when he let me breath.

"Just saying goodnight." A smile appeared on his face.

I leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Well, goodnight."

"I also wanted to tell you that if you need anything," he pulled me out the door and pointed up the stairs to another door. "That, I am right up there."

I nodded, "Thank you. I will be fine though, really," I said.

"Yes, well, just in case." He said. I gave him one more kiss and then went back into the room.

"I will let you know if I need anything," I insisted.

"Okay, well goodnight," he said again.

"Goodnight, Edward."

He smiled and then shut the door behind him.

I got ready for bed, like I did every other night, brushing my teeth, dressing in my pajamas –which consisted of silk shorts and a matching tank top. Once I was done I turned the light off and walked in the dark to the bed. It was very soft as I lay done; the coldness of the sheets sinking into my skin.

As I lay there, I looked around the dark room. I tried to not think of the darkness, because I had slept in the dark since I was ten. I shouldn't be frightened. 

Even though I told my self these things, I couldn't help but be scared. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face; I think it might have something to do with the dark colors.

I heard a few noises, and I doubt it was anything, but still didn't want to think about what else I would hear. I basically lasted about thirty minutes in the room before I decided to take action.

Quickly getting up from the bed, I walked to the door, tripping over a few things on my way. When I reached the door, I opened it and stuck my head out. Looking left from right before I walked out into the pitch black.

I walked to the stairs slowly trying to not trip over anything. I took the stairs two at a time, carefully stepping down –trying not to step on a creak in the wood. I finally made it to the top after spending five minutes going up the stairs, stopping every time I heard something. Slowly I made my way down the hallway to the door.

I twisted the knob and the door opened, only to show another black room. "Edward?" I spoke quietly.


	11. Love and War

**WOOT!! Here is ch. 11!! This is the one that you guys have all been waiting for!! I just want to say THANK YOU! You have made me a very happy girl!! Well this ch. is dedicated to the one person who gave me the idea for Jacob's Threat: ****AnEclipseInBlack**

**Give me some more ideads you guys!!**  
**I know ch. 10 was really boring, but here ch. 11 is AWeSOMe! **

**I want MAJOR Reviews!!**

**R&R!!**

I pushed the door open a little more, "Edward?" I called out into the darkness. Was he already asleep? He couldn't be; it's only been thirty minutes. I crept into the room, though, trying not to wake him if he was. As I walked to the side of the bed where I saw a lump, I found his eyes closed and his breathing deep. He looked so beautiful; I just wanted to touch his face. But I seized my hand; if I was going to do this, then I couldn't wake him.

I tip toed to the other side of the bed, and carefully pulled back the covers. I tried my best to get in the bed without making a sound, but once I had my leg under the blanket, I began making little squirmy noises. I felt if I moved any other way now, I would probably fall straight on my face. So I just stood there, awkwardly, one leg under the covers and the rest of my body still standing.

Edward started shifting in his bed and I took evasive action. Slowly, I crawled in the bed, getting under the covers while he was moving around. Once I was completely in the bed, I turned my back to him. If I was not going to touch his face, then I couldn't be face to face with it.

So I had finally gotten into the bed and I could feel my fear trickling away into nothing. I really had no doubt that I was going to actually close my eyes with sleep tonight. I was wide awake, and my mind was pumping like a train engine. Was it because I took a nap earlier today? Oh, well, even if I was tired, there was a slim to none chance that I would get to sleep.

Edward shifted in the bed again. I almost yelped when I felt an arm snake around my waist, only to realize that Edward had moved closer to me, his body pressed up against mine. I sighed in content as his fingers pressed up against my bare skin, where the shirt had come up, sending tingles through my body. I giggled at the feeling and then froze when Edward moved around again. He was shuffling away from me. Well, so much for that.

Next thing I knew, a light was being clicked on. I turned around slowly only to be faced by a very confused looking Edward. He was looking down at me, trying to hold back a smile.

"Bella," he said a hint of amusement in his voice. "I told you not to get carried away," He joked.

I felt my face flush, as my eyes strayed down to his chest. He wore no shirt and his chest was muscular, but not _too _muscular. It was just right.

"What are you doing in here?" He yawned.

"I-I thought I heard something…" I trailed off, because once I said those words he was laughing.

"You thought you heard something? Do you know how old this house is?" He continued, his laughing had vanished, "This house is over a hundred years old. Esme has fixed it up quite a bit, but that doesn't mean that you aren't going to hear things."

"Well…" Well what? What was I going to say? I was absolutely speechless as my eyes trailed back down to his chest; I groaned and flopped back down on my side; my back to him. I couldn't focus on what to say when he was right beside me with out a shirt on.

"Bella, don't be that way," he said; as a small smile creeped up my lips.

I didn't say a word, I just laid there without moving, hoping he would turn the light back out. I was sure, if he was still sitting up, that he could see my expression. And that was a bad thing.

"Okay, well I am going to go sleep on my couch," he said as he shuffled to get out of the bed.

"What?" I asked popping up from my position.

"Yes, I am going to go sleep on my couch," I understood what he meant, but I followed his gaze to a small leather couch on the other side of the room.

"Why?" I asked, not wanting him to leave me.

"Well, if you are going to stay in here and sleep on my bed, then I can't. I promised Carlisle that I wouldn't try anything. That includes sleeping in the same bed with you." I began to open my mouth, "Even if we don't try anything."

I felt my heart beat pick up when he said "try". I wouldn't mind trying things with Edward. If he was a good kisser, I bet he was good at-

"Bella?" Edward interrupted my revere and pulled me out of my fantasy.

"Edward, really, it's not like we are going to do anything inappropriate. We both have good minds and we know not to "try" anything," Yeah, good minds my butt. I was the one with my head in the gutter, especially seeing him without a shirt.

"Do you promise?" he asked and a wide grin spread across my face.

"I think I should be asking _you_ that question," I teased.

"Bella."

"Fine, fine, I promise," I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance, and then said, "I want you to promise, too."

"I promise." He said as he walked back over to the bed. He went to turn out the light, but paused. "Let me say goodnight again," he purred, turning out the light, but not before throwing a seductive grin my way.

Once the light was out, I gulped and lay slowly back in the bed. Edward got in the bed moving towards me. Closing my eyes I felt Edward press his lips ghost like to my neck. He trailed kisses up my neck to my lips. At first the kiss was soft and sweet, but as we continued to kiss, his body pressing on me lightly, he deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip and I allowed entrance.

Our tongues danced together and my breath hitched as his hand slid under my shirt. He just kept it on my stomach; he didn't try to move it anywhere else. I think if he did start to go north or south I would freak. I was okay with this, but anything else would probably start to remind me of Jacob doing the same thing to me. Only rougher.

Once his lips left mine, he moved them to me ear only to kiss it, too. "Goodnight, Bella, sleep tight." He whispered, and then rolled off of me.

I let out a shaky breath, "Goodnight," my voice was barely audible.

I heard Edward chuckle and I playfully kicked his leg with mine.

"What was that for?" he turned around to face me. "Wow, Bella, that's a nice look for you."

I really didn't want to know what I looked like. I placed my hands on my head and straightened out my hair, "It's your fault. You felt the need to suffocate me with your lips." I joked.

He chuckled again, "If I'm not mistaken, you acted like you wanted it."

"I didn't want anything. I thought you were just going to _say_ goodnight, not show it," I said and then added. "Plus, you said you wouldn't do anything."

"So did you," he retorted.

"Yes, but I didn't break my promise."

"Actually, you did." He smiled at me.

"Did not."

"Did too."

I gave a frustrated sigh and turned my back to him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he repeated my name as he moved closer to me, his arm wrapping around me again. "Don't be mad at me, but it's the truth."

"Sure, let's go with that." I said not responding to his arm around my waist.

"You're stubborn," he said.

I groaned, "Edward, you are annoying," I said as I turned around to face him, a small smile on my lips.

"Well, we are perfect for each other, then." He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah," I closed my eyes and pressed my head against his bare chest. I ran my hand along his stomach, going over the ridges of his abdomen.

Edward gave a soft groan, "Bella, please don't do that." I quickly snapped my hand away and brought it to my face.

That was the last thing I remembered as I drifted to sleep. I dreamt of Edward that night. It was a very good dream. Edward and I were sitting in a small meadow, the one that I call my meadow. He was lying in the grass and I was running my hand along his arms and chest. His eyes were closed and I thought he was asleep, until he opened his mouth, only to speak words that sent my heart soaring.

"I love you, Bella," his words sounded from his lips to my ears like music. Velvety music.

"Bella," I heard someone's muffled voice speak my name, "Bella, its time to get up." I rolled around in the bed only to realize I had the covers over my head.

"Hey sleepy head," Edward said to me, his voice louder. He was out of bed, getting clothes from his drawer. I looked around the room as I sat up. It had been so dark last night that I hadn't noticed what his room looked like. He had a black wrought iron bed covered with a gold comforter. His room was quite big. It held a big collection of CD's and a black sofa –the one he was going to sleep on last night. I looked to the right of me to find the whole wall covered by glass. It was breathtaking as the trees swayed back in forth in the sun.

Wait, in the _sun_. I jumped out of bed and walked to the window, it was actually sunny outside. I looked all around out the window. At the trees, the sky, and a little creek that ran through their yard.

"Do you like the view?" Edward asked approaching from behind me.

I nodded, "It's beautiful." I paused and then continued, "Everything about you and your family is beautiful." I looked down.

Edward took my hand and I looked back up into his eyes, "You know, you are beautiful, too. _Everything_ about you." He spoke and then kissed my nose.

I felt my face flush and then I smiled, "I don't think I could have asked for a better boyfriend."

"I don't think I could have wished for a better picture."

I brought our in-twined hands and kissed them. I was about to say something else before we heard Carlisle laughing. It sounded like he was approaching Edward's door.

"Will he get upset if I am in here?" I asked as my eyes stayed on the door.

"Probably," he paused and looked around his room. "Here, go hide in the bathroom."

I quickly ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, closing the curtain behind me. I heard the door open.

"Edward," Carlisle said, "Could you see if Esme will take you to get your car this after noon?"

"I thought you were going to take me." Edward said, it sounded like he was changing.

"I have to go into work today after all." Carlisle sounded like he didn't want to. I felt like laughing.

"Okay, I will see." And with that Carlisle said good bye and then left the room, closing the door quietly.

I went to get out of the shower, pushing the curtains back and yelped. "Ouch!" I hissed into the floor. I had tripped over the tub and landed on the ground, my face on the floor.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he rushed into me room, only to burst into laughter.

"It's not funny," I grumbled, as I slowly stood up.

"Actually, it is."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and pushed past Edward.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked, following me out the door.

"To get ready," I was out the door, checking the hallway for Esme or Carlisle, before I made my way to Alice's room to get ready.

I dressed in a dark blue blouse and jeans, brushed my teeth, and put my hair up with one of my barrettes I had brought from home. I grabbed my bag of clothes for last night and headed down stairs. After we said our good byes we were headed out the door. I threw my bad into the cab and then paused.

"Wait, Edward, there's something I have to ask Carlisle about." I said and then rushed back to the house. I opened the door to find Carlisle and Esme kissing in the hallway. Esme was pressed up against the wall and Carlisle was hooking her leg around his body.

I gasped and that brought them both out of their own world. I turned around to walk away, but Carlisle called out to me.

"Bella," I slowly looked back at them, but they had composed themselves. They were both standing away from each other.

"I'm sorry," I said a little embarrassed. I could only guess how red my face was.

"No, no, we are sorry," Esme spoke.

"It's okay," I went to walk back to the door.

"Bella, did you need something?" Carlisle asked me.

I spun back around, "Actually, I did. Carlisle, can I speak to you alone for a moment."

He nodded, "Sure."

I walked outside to the front porch and he followed. I glanced at the truck to find Edward sitting on the driver's side, looking out at me. We were going to have to fix that.

I turned back to Carlisle, "Well, you know how I came into the hospital yesterday to see if I was…well, you know…pregnant?"

"Yes…"

"I came in because I had thrown up yesterday and the day before in the morning. But since I am not pregnant, then why did I get sick?" I asked curiously. I had forgotten to bring it up to him yesterday.

"Well, it could be that you are sick with a virus. Or you might possibly be getting a cold."

I nodded, "Okay, well thanks Carlisle," I waved "bye" to him and then ran to the truck, careful not to trip over anything. I could see myself trying to run and falling flat on my face, only to have Edward start laughing hysterically…_again_.

Walking straight to the drivers side I knocked on the door, "Edward, open up."

Edward rolled the window down a bit, "What?"

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked frustrated.

"Sitting in the truck, waiting for you to get in."

"Well, obviously, but why are you in the drivers seat?"

"Because, I was thinking I drive," he smiled.

"Well, think again. Move," I opened the door and started to push him over. He wouldn't budge, though.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

"Are you retarded?"

"Not that I am aware of." _Oh, so he wanted to be funny,_ I thought to myself.

"Well then comprehend what I am saying and _move_." I tried shoving at him again, but he still didn't move an inch.

"Don't be that way Bella," he said in a fake whiny voice and then changed his tone. He looked down and then glanced up at me through his lashes. "Please," he breathed.

I felt my heart stop, stutter, and then pick up in overtime "Ugh, fine." I walked to the passenger side of the truck and jumped in.

"Thank you," he said and then we were off.

I literally felt like I had to hold on for my life, even though we weren't going fast; barely fifty. Though we didn't drive fast, he still felt the need to go as fast as he could. I was scared to death when he decided to turn into the school parking lot a little too sharply. I told him to slow down, but he just laughed and said that we weren't even going fifty-five.

We parked in a space close to the doors.

"That was terrifying!" I grabbed my heart, joking overreaction.

"Oh, don't say that, your truck is just slow. It would have been better if we took my car," he said as he came to my side of the truck.

"Yeah, right," I said as I took his hand.

"You're right, I am right."

"Have you _ever_ heard of sarcasm?" I asked incredulously. We were walking to the school doors now; there were only a few kids there and they were staring. I doubt Edward noticed, but I couldn't help but be paranoid.

"Of, course, you just weren't using it," a small smile appeared on his lips as he opened the door for me.

"What ever you say Edward," we walked down the hall to my first block class and stopped. The doors were still shut and there weren't that many kids in the hallway.

Edward leaned into kiss me on the lips, "Your right, what ever I say,"he joked, "usually goes."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked up and down the hallway. "Hey, I am going to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Okay, I will be right here," I nodded at him and then headed off down the hallway. It looked, as I walked, that none of the teachers were here. What time is it, exactly? I thought we would have actually been late to school, since how far away they lived from the school and how _slow _my truck was.

I was about to turn the corner when a hand went over my mouth and someone grabbed my waist. I screeched as loud as I could through the hand, but it was still muffled.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out.

I was pulled into a dark room, the door shut and my back pressed up against it. I looked up only to see Jacob Black standing in front of me. His eyes looked furious and his hand still covered my mouth. And, well, for his hand, it was slowly climbing up my shirt.

I started squirming and my eyes went wide. Certainly he wouldn't try to do this again?

"Shut up!" he said, his hand on my mouth gripped tighter. My eyes went blurry in pain. I formed my teeth around his skin and bit down hard on his hand.

"Shit!" He drew his hand back quickly, to clench it. "What the hell?" He said angrily and he slapped me across the face with his good hand.

"How dare you slap me," I tasted the salt in my mouth.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" he said and he went to go slap me again, but I startled myself by grabbing his hand before it reached my face.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again." I said; my voice quiet but deadly.

"I will call you what ever I want," he spat out and then paused before continuing, "Your dad called my father last night."

I froze, _damn._

"He told him about what happened between me and you."

"Nothing happened between me and you. It's more like what _you_ did. I had no part what-so-ever." I snapped back.

"Bella," I heard Edward call out again and I turned my back to Jacob to try and open the door. I went to twist the knob, but he had locked it and before I could unlock it, Jacob had grabbed me, turning me around to face him and slammed my back up against the door. _Hard_.

I cried out, "Edward, help, I'm in here," I tried to move around, but found myself in pain. The door knob was jamming into my back. I banged my head against the door; to show Edward were I was.

"Your dad wants to press charges," Jacob hissed.

"And? I was already planning on it." I retorted dangerously.

"Just wanted to tell you, that if you do I swear I will do _much _worse to you."

"Is that a threat?" My eyes narrowed and my voice was harsh.

"Bella," it was Edward's voice now, "Bella, Bella, open the door." He was jiggling the knob.

I reached my hand behind me and pressed the lock in, I heard it click from locked to unlock. I pushed at Jacob with as much strength as I could and stepped away from the door.

Edward burst in and paused shortly only to walk straight up to Jacob, after glancing at me.

"I swear, if you _ever_ touch her again, I will beat you into a bloody pulp." Edward hissed straight into Jacob's face. If I was Jacob, I would have been scared for my life. "And, if you ever speak to her again, I will personally silence you myself. For _good_!"

And with that, Edward turned around to me and quickly grabbed me by the waist, pulling me out of the classroom, to leave Jacob alone.

"Are you okay?" he asked; his voice sounded like he was on the edge of hysterics.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine." I said; my voice small.

The rest of the day, till lunch went in the manor of Edward staying by my side. He walked me to each of my classes and walked me to the bathroom; all in all he was basically like my body guard. I felt very safe with him.

When lunch time came, it went in the same manor. I got my food and sat at a table with Edward off to the side of everyone. We ate in silence, not really having anything to talk about. Edward held my hand under the table and every few minutes would lean in and kiss my cheek. That made me blush.

I went to get up from the table to go and get a soda from the vending machine. Edward started to get up too.

"Edward, its okay, you don't have to come," I insisted, but he looked down and then up at me through his lashes again.

"Please?" he asked.

"Ugh, fine," I said and he smiled and stood up from the table, only to wrap his arm around my waist again.

We were almost to the vending machine, when someone ran by me and slapped my butt while yelling, "Slut!" out loud.

Edward turned around to see who it was. "Tom," he hissed. The guy, Tom, was running back to a lunch table that was near the wall. When I looked to see who all sat at the table, my eyes immediately fell on Jacob. They were all laughing.

Edward let go of my hand and stormed off to the table.

"Edward!" I yelled after him, but he didn't turn around. He just kept walking to Jacob's table.

When Edward reached the table he went straight for Jacob and grabbed him up by his shirt, slamming him up against the wall. I quickly started running towards them. A crowd of people already standing up and gathering around the commotion.

"What the hell did it tell you?!" Edward yelled into Jacob's face. I was now pushing through the people and making my way into the middle.

"I didn't touch her did I?" he said, a distorted smile on his face. "But I will if you want me too." That made Edward snap; he pulled his arm back and slammed it straight into Jacob's face. Once, twice, a third. Jacob's nose and mouth were bleeding as Edward let him go. Only to have Jacob get up and wrap an arm around Edward's neck.

"Edward!" I screamed as Jacob's arm went tight around Edward's neck.

Edward wasn't choking, though. He fiercely kicked at Jacob's groin, sending him to the ground. Edward turned around and kicked Jacob in the ribs.

"What did I tell you?" was all Edward said and then he turned around and started walking back towards me. All the blood was gone out of my face and my 

eyes were wide with shock. The whole lunch room was gathered around the scene, cheering for one or the other.

"Come one, Bella," Edward said. "Let's go."

"Yeah, just leave with your little Bitch of a girlfriend. Maybe she will go and screw you good if you pay her!" Jacob yelled in our direction. I snapped my head around, my eyes glaring at Jacob. Edward had already let go of my hand again, before I could stop him.

He walked straight over to Jacob and bent down to the ground where Jacob was laying. Edward grabbed his neck with his hand and held tight.

Jacob struggled under him.

"Edward!" I screamed. I didn't want Edward to kill him.

"I told you I would silence you for good if you ever talked to her again. Well, in this case, _about_ her." Edward said furiously and then cocked his arm back once more and sent it flying straight to his left eye. His fist slammed into Jacob's face. The whole crowd went silent.

"Is that all you got?" Jacob said, a smile playing his lips.

"Oh, trust me Jacob Black. You do not want any more."

Edward let go of Jacob's neck and walked away, back to me, for the second time.


	12. Caught

**You guys make me happy!! I just love your reviews a lot! But I wish i had more... I know, I know. I am such a picky person when it comes to how many reviews I get. I just love them and they help me right so much faster!! I hope you guys will give me over 30 reviews! Or you will not get the next chappie!!**

**R&R **

**I love you guys!**

"Edward Cullen!" I heard the principal bellowing after him. So, someone had informed the principal that Edward nearly killed Jacob. I wanted revenge, but not as much as I wanted to keep Edward by my side and not in jail for the rest of his life –our only communication being through letters. That would literally suck.

Edward and I both turned around to see a green looking principal and a few teachers gathered around Jacob, trying to help him up. Edward slowly started to walk forward. He had his hand in-twined with mine and he was pulling me along.

"Mr. Cullen! I do _not _allow fighting in my school!" He was very close to snapping, "To my office right now, Edward."

"I will be right back," he whispered in my ear, before trailing his nose along my jaw to kiss my lips. "Tell me if anyone tries to mess with you, I will make sure to take care of them, too," he assured, and then the principal butted in.

"Oh, no you will not. I will expelling you if you fill the need to fight with someone else." I shuddered at the thought of Edward being expelled.

Reluctantly Edward let go of my hand, but not before kissing it. He walked away with the principal fuming.

I left the lunch room alone and decided to go sit in my truck. I did not want to go back to class. I did not want to have to hear people talking about the fight. I just wanted to be alone and think about what just happened.

I walked to my truck quickly, trying to not get in the line of sight with any teachers. I didn't want them to call to inform Char-

Crap! Charlie! I forgot all about him…_again_. I seriously needed to stop trailing my thoughts off to other places and remember the more important situation that is going on in my life right now. Well, beside the obvious with the Jacob "incident".

This brought my mind back to the incident today that happened before school. The nerve of him to call me a bitch! The nerve of him to just think he could touch me again! He should have known that he had it coming to him. Did he really 

think he could get away with it after my dad and well now his dad knew, too? _Billy_. My heart sunk when his name formed in my head. I would hate to see how mortified he was to know that his _son_ raped his best friend's _daughter. _

I wonder how Charlie is holding up. I mean first getting shot in the arm by my crazy ex-teacher, and then finding out that his girl was raped by Jacob! I hope he isn't too hurt. I feel like I have basically ruined life for Charlie at this moment. I have not only cost him his best friend, but a crazy teacher is after him because of me.

My thoughts wandered to Mr. Slate now. He could really be anywhere. To think that he not only stalked me into the woods, but also came after Charlie! This teacher had some major issues. But with him being all around my life, he could possibly be watching me right now.

That made a chill run up my spine and since it was cold outside the chill was more prominent. It crawled slowly up my spine like a bug. I pushed the locks to my truck doors down.

I looked out the window and tried to escape my mind for a few moments. I looked at my surrounding and found the sun glinting off of everything. _Wow! It sure is beautiful,_ I thought to myself.

The thought of the sun brought my memories back to this morning in Edward's room. He called me beautiful, not like he hadn't before, but it still made a smile cross my face. I loved when he spoke to me in a velvety voice, which switched my thoughts to my dream that I had of him last night.

Edward said that he…_loved me_. It was possibly the best dream I had ever had. I didn't exactly know if I loved him, yet, but if things kept going like this, then I was bound to have my heart tied to his. I had never started to feel close to anyone –in this love that was different from family members. I never thought I would understand the feeling of it when it took over my body. So maybe I was already in love. I didn't think I could fall in love with anyone in just a matter of about five days. I didn't exactly call it…possible.

All of the ranting going on in my head had made me start to fill dizzy, so I lay slowly on my side against the truck cushions. I closed my eyes, sucking in a deep breath, and repeated Edward's words in my head. Even if it was just a dream, it sounded completely and utterly real; like he was whispering the words into my ear while I was sleeping.

_I love you, Bella._

_I love you._

_I…love you._

_I love you…Edward._

I was asleep, but the last thing I heard was a soft cooing coming from my mouth as I spoke the words that I didn't think I would have. It dawned on me in my dreamless sleep as I stared at a blank wall –behind my eyelids- that it was true. I, Bella Swan loved Edward Cullen. Even if it had only been five days or so. I was in love with Edward and I couldn't say one single word until he said it first. Which, I really didn't think he would be repeating those words from my dream anytime soon.

_But, I can wish._

I woke to a sharp taping at my window. I opened my eyes drearily to see Edward at my door, looking in at me. A faint smirk sliding along his lips. I sat up and stretched as much as I could in the little space I had. I motioned for him to go to the other side when he asked me to open the driver door.

I leaned over and unlocked the passenger door and Edward climbed in.

"So, what is the verdict?" I spoke as he shut the door behind him, sending a small gust of air to my face, making me shudder.

"Well, they decided to suspend me for a week," he sounded grave and I scooted closer to him and twisted my hand into his.

"That's insane. You don't deserve this. Do they even know what Jacob did?"

"I think they do. I think one of the officers came to visit the school today and had a talk with the principal," I wonder how long it would take for Jacob to be sent to jail.

I rested my head against Edward's shoulder and sighed. It was a very upset sigh, and Edward picked up my mood immediately. He leaned down slowly to my lips and then kissed me ever so lightly. It was such a soft touch that I didn't even know if it was real.

The next month was basically in the same order.

I went to court with Jacob and it actually went by quickly. He was pleaded guilty and was sent to the federal jail in Seattle for fifteen years. I found out –well mainly Edward found out- that a girl named Lauren Mallory was the one to start the rumors about me having sex with Mr. Slate, and she paid Jacob to mess with me. She said she didn't expect it to go that far, but that she just wanted me to be joked around with. Obviously, Jacob felt the need to take it farther. I nearly wanted to slap the both of them in the face. My dad and Edward had to hold me back when Jacob was up by the judge. I was screaming at him for what he did and eventually I dropped to the court floor with sobs. I hope he knew that he ruined my virtue. Thankfully, though, Lauren was sentenced to two years probation and if she was to act up at all, then she would be sent to the Seattle jail also.

Edward and I became nearly inseparable. People at school started treating me better once the rumors stopped and they found out the truth. Edward was there with me every step of the way to make sure that they never said anything bad to me again. He made a lot of the guys apologize to me for the names they called me.

So, all in all, everything was going close to perfect in my life after those two weeks of pure hell for me. Edward spent his suspension writing music for the piano that he played. I had no clue that he played the piano and when I told him he decided it was time for me to hear him play.

It was about a week ago that he took me to his house to listen to him play. No one was home and I could slowly feel my control breaking down. I was always getting carried away with Edward. I didn't know how far we would have gone if Carlisle and Esme didn't walk in the house at the time they did. I was so embarrassed; my face was probably the reddest it had ever been.

Edward and I were heading to my house; he picked me up in his Volvo today. The car was silent; all I could hear was the silent purring of the engine, which sent me into a revere about what happened at Edward's house.

"_Here, it is right in here. Are your eyes still closed?" Edward asked as he pulled me through the house. I felt him pick me bridal style and I yelped. He carried me a few paces and then carefully sat me down on something hard and cold. "Open your eyes," he whispered in my ear._

_I slowly opened my eyes to see a baby grand piano. The color of it was sleek black. I looked up into Edward's eyes._

"_Wow, its amazing," I whispered back to him, running my hand along the top cover of the piano._

"_Wait till you hear what I wrote," he came to sit bedside me on the bench, lifting up the top to produce a row of white and black keys._

_Edward looked back over to me and I gave a small nod. The next thing I knew, a soft melody was being played through the room. It was so gentle; it was like the music was actually caressing my cheek. I felt myself smiling as Edward's hands glided across the keys and every once in a while I would feel his eyes glance at me. The music finally ended to Edward's hand drifting to one last key; a high pitched twinkle._

_I felt a little ridiculous because I had a few tears running down my cheek. Edward leaned over to wipe the tears away._

_"That was…beautiful." I said, breathlessly._

_"It was inspired by you," he said softly, and that's when I basically jumped him. _

_Edward fell to the ground with me on top of him, but I didn't wait for him to say anything. I quickly covered his mouth with mine, moving urgently across his soft lips. I forced my tongue into his mouth and I heard him give a muffled chuckle. He hands were placed on my hips and my arms were wrapped around his neck._

"_A little excited are we?" Edward spoke when I moved my lips down to his neck, biting every other second. _

_I trailed my lips up his neck and back to his lips, "Just kiss me," I murmured against his lips. He smiled against mine and then we were at it. Edward placed his hands under my shirt and slid them up my back._

_I heard a noise and then someone's loud gasp, "Edward!" we heard Carlisle and Esme's voice in unison._

_We both froze and opened our eyes, our mouths still pressed against each others._

_Edward broke his position first and slowly turned to face his parents. _

_"Edward, Bella, it is a good thing we walked in," Carlisle spoke. A small smile spread across Edward's face._

"Bella?" I heard Edward call my name, again pulling me out of my revere.

I looked over to him, "Huh?" I probably looked like a dear caught in the line of a car.

"Here we are," he said in a mused tone. I looked out of the wind shield and saw that we were sitting in front of my house; my truck off to the side.

"Oh," I smiled sheepishly, "I must have lost track of time."

"You okay?" he asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Yeah, I'm perfect," Edward smirked and then opened his door. He got out of his car and almost ran to my side, opening the door and extending his hand out to me.

I took his warm hand in mine and stepped out of the car. It was a really cold day today, almost down in the thirties. I pulled my jacket closer to my body and pressed my side against Edward; grimacing when the wind whipped through my face.

We hurried inside the house and shut the door.

"So, what should we do?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, nothing rash like that," I giggled and removed his arms from around me. "But we could watch a movie…"

"What kind of movie?" he asked as he walked into the living room; I followed him.

"Well, you choose."

He bent down to look at the movies below the T.V set, "Here, I think we should watch this one."

I walked up to him and took the movie, "_Romeo and Juliet?" _I asked and then eyed him incredulously.

"What? I actually happen to like this movie," Edward said and then stood up.

"Okay," I replied and then took the cassette out and popped it into the VCR. "Now, you have to promise to be quite, okay? I don't like interruptions." I pointed my finger at him.

He chuckled darkly at me, "Don't worry Master; I won't interrupt you from your viewing."

I smirked, "Very funny. Now watch," I said and then focused my attention on the T.V. I pressed play, and the movie began. Edward casually wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head against his arm.

The movie was always amazing, but it seemed to be even better today. I think it might have had something to do with Edward whispering some of Romeo's lines in my ear. I felt the tears run warm against my cheeks as the movie went on. He would wipe away the tears and then lean down to kiss my forehead. Every so often I would sigh in content. This was possibly the best way to spend the day with Edward.

When the movie ended I got up slowly and stretched, "I am going to get something to drink. Be right back," I said and then shuffled my way into the kitchen without waiting for him to reply. I walked to the one of the cabinets and opened it, getting a glass down. I filled it almost to the rim with water from the sink and drank.

I wonder where Charlie was. It was already dark and he would usually be home by now. I hope nothing happened to-

My mind was cut off by a pair of long white hands being placed over my eyes. I jumped a bit, but then smiled.

"Edward…" I said in fake annoyance, shaking my head.

"That's Master to you," I heard him purr and then felt something soft on my neck…lips? Yes, it was his lips because next thing I knew his teeth were biting down on my skin. Not hard, but hard enough to make me let out a small gasp.

"I thought I was the Master," I teased.

"No, you are no longer the Master. Leave that to me," he cooed in my ear and then spun me around to face him.

"Ahh, I see," I raised my eyebrows. Edward leaned down to brush his lips across mine and then slid them along my jaw and down to my neck again. He 

licked at the hollow of my neck and then brought his lips back up to mine. I pressed my body to his.

"Your tempting me," I growled against his lips and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Maybe that's the plan," and then Edward pressed his lips into mine. At first it was soft and passionate, until he decided to pick me up and set me on the counter; that just made me go crazy. I pressed my body even closer to his. Like it was possible! I was already so close to him, that I could barely breathe. I deepened the kiss by sliding my tongue across his lips.

We –well at least I was getting heated. It was growing hot in the little place that I was sitting and it was getting quite uncomfortable. The cabinet was pressing into my back and with Edward right up against me, I was in pain. But I didn't complain. His hands were resting on my waist and every so often he would slide them up and down my legs.

I grabbed the hem of his sweater and started to pull it up slowly. I waited a few seconds for him to protest, but he didn't. I almost nearly ripped his head off, by pulling the shirt off so fast. I threw it to the side of the floor and began to run my hands up and down his hard chest and torso. He was perfect. I don't think I could ever find anything wrong with him.

I really hoped Charlie didn't walk in right now. That would be _very _embarrassing! I think I would have to have a heart attack. Or maybe Charlie would have a heart attack before me.

I felt Edward's hands climb up my shirt. I stopped kissing him as he reached the top button of it. I went to go and unbutton my shirt myself, but he stopped my hands.

"Let me do it," he purred.

I nodded and leaned back against the cabinet to catch my breath. Edward started undoing my shirt, and at first it bothered me. I became a little self-conscious, but then as he made his way down to the last button I was smiling.

"Wow," was all Edward said as he looked me up and down, from torso to chest. He touched his hand to my stomach and I giggled. He brought me back into his arms and started kissing me again. Edward trailed his lips down to my collar bone, where he grazed on my skin. I let out a moan and then froze slightly.

Edward pulled back to eye me, "I thought I wouldn't ever hear that sound again," he joked and then went back to biting me.

I wrapped my legs around his torso and made them tight. He chuckled and then lifted me up from the counter. I pulled his head back up to my face with one of my hands and pressed my lips to his, fiercely. Edward ran one of his hands up my back, and when he reached the middle of my back, I giggled and arched my back. I was ticklish.

Edward let out a groan, when I arched my back, making me press into him even more. He chuckled and slammed my back up against the refrigerator, making me arch my back even more from the cold.

"Meanie," I slapped his head, but he just chuckled again. His lips traveled back down my neck and past my collar bone to right above my breast. He began to kiss me there.

"Bella, there's something I want to tell you," he cooed against my skin.

"Yes?" I prodded.

"Bella, I think I lo-" he was cut off by a loud bang coming from the front door. He quickly froze with what he was saying and I glanced over his shoulder. We were completely silent and we couldn't move. I felt my breathing become uneven as I heard footsteps. They were silent at first, but then became more prominent the closer they got.

I didn't see anyone come down the hall, but the next thing I knew Mr. Slate was standing in the doorway.

I shrieked and Edward dropped me accidently and turned around to see who it was.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself, and he quickly helped me up. Edward pulled me against his chest tightly. "What the hell are you doing here?" Edward yelled at the teacher.

"I was here to see my Bella," he stopped talking and then moved closer.

"I am not _your_ Bella!" I hissed to him and stepped slightly behind Edward, "I will _never _be your Bella."

"Yeah, she is only my Bella," Edward added in and I think that might have pissed Mr. Slate off. He walked over to us. "Get away!" Edward shouted, but he didn't listen.

Suddenly a sound came from the teacher's hand. It was a soft sliding sound and then a ping. Something glistened in his hand and I noticed it was a knife.

"Edward, his hand," I screeched.

Edward's gaze fell to the teachers hand and he stepped back. Our backs right up against the cold refrigerator. I shuttered at the coldness.

Slate came right up to us and grabbed my arm.

"Let go!" I screamed at him, but he didn't listen. Edward grabbed my other arm and was trying to pull me back, but the teacher placed his knife across Edward's neck.

"Let her go," he hissed to Edward. Edward didn't budge though; he kept his grip tight on my arm. "Don't think I won't do it Cullen."

"Edward, let go," I cried. I had tears running down my face like water spouts. Edward reluctantly let go of my arm and stepped back. He looked like he was about to jump Slate.

Mr. Slate pulled me hard up against his chest and placed the knife up to my neck. I squirmed under the knife. My tears had fallen into full blown sobs. I was shaking so badly and my knees were about to buckle under me.

Edward looked like he was about to die as Slate's knife pressed into my skin. I could see small tears forming in Edward's eyes.

"Please, don't… don't do…this," I begged in between my sobs in a small voice.

"If I can't have you, then no one can," he whispered in my ear, but loud enough for Edward to hear. He licked my ear and began to press the knife deeper into my neck. I started coughing.

I saw Edward make weird eye movements over my shoulder. I didn't know what he was doing, until he gave me a reassuring look. I gave him a confused look and let out a cough.

"Get on your knees, Cullen." Mr. Slate said to Edward.

He slowly slid to his knees not taking his eyes off of me.

The next thing I heard was the best sound that could make me the happiest person alive.

"Freeze Slate! Drop the girl!" I heard Charlie yell to the teacher. I let out a sigh when Mr. Slate turned me around to face Charlie; he was holding a gun and pointing it straight at Slate. Charlie's face looked distorted with too much anger. "Now!" he yelled to Slate again.

Mr. Slate let the knife drop to the floor and let his arm from around me go. I let out a hysterical sob and dropped to the floor myself and crawled over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I pressed my head into his shoulder and began sobbing again.

"Down on the floor, Slate!" Charlie called to the teacher and he got on his knees reluctantly.

Charlie walked over to the teacher, but not before kicking the knife away from his reach. Charlie walked up behind him and pulled Slate's hands to his back. He quickly snapped the cuffs shut over the teachers wrists and lifted him up.

"Edward, can you get the door for me?" Charlie asked and Edward nodded. He pushed me gently aside and got up.

They walked out of the room and I sighed in relief until I broke into another sob. I saw through the window that Charlie took him to his car and placed him in the back. Then, he got on his cell and dialed a number. Probably the station. I guess he was calling for another car.

It wasn't before long that I heard a police siren making its way closer to my house. The next thing I saw was a cop car with flashing red and blue lights pull up to our house. The officer got out and I noticed it was Officer Laurent.

Edward, Charlie, and Laurent stood out there talking for a few minutes, before Mr. Slate was being exchanged from one car to the next. He threw a glance my way and I pressed myself hard into the refrigerator. It was like a death glare that made me want to scream. I looked away quickly though.

When I looked back up Laurent was nodding his head and heading back to his car. When his lights disappeared Charlie walked back in with Edward.

"Bella," Charlie's voice was coated with relief as he rushed to me. He literally picked me up and pulled me into his chest; embracing me. "God, I am so happy that you weren't hurt," he sniffed. Was my dad...crying?

I finally pulled back away from him and gave a small smile, even though it didn't look promising. "Yeah, so am I." I said to myself and then glanced over to Edward. He was looking at me with relief in his eyes.

"Nothing will be able to get him out of this mess that he has caused," Charlie said and then he paused as he looked me up and down. He turned to Edward to see him without his shirt on, "Why isn't he wearing a shirt, Bella? And…why is your shirt unbuttoned?"

I froze. How was I going to explain this?


	13. Author Note

**Hello, my fellow reviewers and readers! I just want you to know that first off I AM NOT PUTTING THE A/N TO SAY I AM QUITING! Just wanted to tell you that I am not going to be able to post till Friday or something. I was out of school all last week, but now I am not, so the posting times will be later.**

**By the way, if you are the kind of person that cries in New Moon –which is like all of us, you should listen to the song called "Princess Lullaby" by: Zade, during the scene that Edward leaves Bella. I put it on my I-pod last night, because I wanted to experiment on how it would affect me with listening to it and reading the Edward leaves Bella scene. OH MY GODS! It will make you go ballistic! I was crying so much. I defiantly suggest trying it. You know, just so you can see what its like. –look's down and shakes head- So, so, so…._sad!_ It caused me a lot of pain to read that part. You actually feel like you are Bella. So try it.**

**By the way…again….I love you guys so much! I love to read your comments a LOT! It makes me so happy! I am almost up to 300! Can you believe it? I know me neither! Hehe…there's just one more thing….**

**Are you guys interested in a sequel for 'The Incident'? I am willing to make one, and well…I was planning on doing another one. But I need to hear it from my readers if you want another one. Or else I just won't waste my time; though, I would suggest having a sequel, because many things will happen in it.**

**Just think it through and leave me a comment/review telling me if you want one!**

**Thank you guys so MUCH! You guys are really amazing!**

**_Love always and forever,_**

**-Arashi**


	14. Happiness

**Okay! I am so sorry that it has been this long since I have updated!! I lov you guys and I hope you havent given up on me!!**

**Please, this isnt that long, but I hop it is enough to give you joy!!**

**R&R!! PLease!**

I blinked at Charlie, "Err…What?" I could not believe that my dad had caught Edward and I. Well, technically it was Mr. Slate who caught us, but still, Charlie had me pinned now.

"Why does Edward not have a shirt on, but more importantly, why is yours unbuttoned?" He said again. I racked my brain.

_Come on, Bella! Thank of something, _I thought to myself. I stood there for thirty seconds and gave up; deciding that my best way out of this was to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Charlie.

"Bella, your _shirt,_" Charlie pressed.

I looked down at my shirt, "Oh, this…" then I looked over at Edward, "And that…"

"Yes," Charlie was now sounding frustrated.

I wish Edward would stop being silent and freaking say something! But then again, that was exactly what I did when Carlisle and Esme had caught me and Edward in the act.

"I don't know," I simply said.

"What?"

"What?" I repeated.

"Bella…," Charlie shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Yes?" I feigned innocence.

He put up one hand, "Never mind, you are confusing me."

Exactly what I was going for. Charlie got confused and now I didn't have to explain anything. Perfect.

Charlie walked out of the room and went to go lay on the couch. Edward walked up to me.

"Perfect planning," he whispered into my ear, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I giggled, "Thanks." And then paused to look over at the clock; it was almost ten, "Edward, its getting late…" I trailed off.

"Yes, I guess I should be leaving," he sighed and then un-wrapped his arms from around my waist. Edward bent over to grab his shirt off of the floor. Edward slipped it on and then I walked over to wrap my arms around his neck. I kissed just under his jaw.

"Good night," I mumbled against his skin.

"Good night, love." I felt myself tense and a spasm of joy rock through my body. He called me _love._ The first time he has ever called me by anything except my name.

I smiled and then let my arms drop from around his neck. Edward backed away and then headed to the door. He turned around to look at me and I gave him an air kiss.

After Edward left I walked to the stairs, "'Night, dad." I said to Charlie before ascending the stairs. I walked in an almost daze to my room and fell right on the bed. To sleepy to change into my night clothes, I closed my eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

The next day followed in order with all of the other days. Edward picked me up in the morning for school and the day was rather boring. I couldn't ever seem to be able to enjoy school anymore. I mean, I liked it until everything that happened the month before. Now, it was just draining my enthusiasm to see Edward when it involved school. Oh well, what's nine hours a day?

"Edward…" I sighed. We were standing at my second class before the bell rang and he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips at my neck. He couldn't be doing this in front of people. It would draw to much attention. Not that us being together didn't capture enough stares, but not as much as it did in the beginning.

"Yes, love?" he asked against my skin.

"You can't do this. Well, at least not in public," I added, which received a soft chuckle.

"Then maybe we could possibly finish it," he said and then backed away from me. "Say, my house after school."

"Sure, but I have to be home before six. Only God knows what Charlie will do if he starts to wonder about last night." I widened my eyes at the thought and then looked into Edward's eyes.

He grinned, "Your dad was something else last night. I almost lost control in laughter when you confused him, which would have given everything away."

I nodded my head in agreement as his words sunk in. I was surprised I didn't start laughing, too.

The bell rang then, making me jump from the shrill ring. "Oh, well, I guess I will have to see you at lunch," I gave him a pouty face. I didn't like when I didn't see him for a long period of time.

Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips, "Bye, love." He whispered into my ear and then walked away. I loved when he whispered in my ear. It sent tingles through my body.

I walked into class in a daze. When he whispered into my ear, it felt like everything had stopped moving except for his lips. Sitting down in my chair, I felt some one tap me on the shoulder. I turned my body around to see Angela looking down at me.

"Yes?" I asked; I had almost nearly forgotten that she was in this class. After the way Jessica spoke to me, I basically figured that Angela didn't want to have anything to do with me either.

She came to stand beside me; her eyes looked sad, "Bella…I wanted to apologize for what Jessica said over a month ago." She spoke each word slowly, before her eyes lifted up to meet mine.

It actually almost startled me. I didn't exactly know why she was apologizing, though. "Why are you saying this?" I decided I wanted to get an answer.

"Because, I wasn't even apart of the words that Jessica so rudely said to you. She just started running her mouth, and by the time you were gone I actually tuned in to what she had said to you. I just want to say…sorry." Her voice was soft and I felt like giving her a hug. I knew I always liked Angela.

"It's okay Angela. I forgive you. Even though there really isn't anything to forgive. You didn't even say a word to me." I paused and then started up again, "Which reminds me, why didn't you ever say anything to me before?" I wanted to know why she just didn't come up and talk to me sooner.

She shrugged, "I guess I was a little nervous on how you would respond. But now that I see, you actually took it quite well." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Really, I am actually relieved that we are on good terms again," I said truthfully.

"Bella, we were always on good terms. It was just all messed up because someone had to go and talk like shit to you." I had never heard Angela curse before and I was shocked.

"Angela," I scolded her playfully.

"Sorry, but it is true."

I nodded and then Mrs. Basin walked in. She had a movie in her hand.

"Okay, kids, today we will watch _Hamlet._" Some of the kids groaned, but the rest stayed silent. I was actually happy that we were watching a movie.

"Bye Bella," Angela whispered and then walked back to her seat as the lights went out and the movie started.

I started thinking about me and Edward. How much we really needed to stop losing control. Last night was an example on what could happen. Thankfully, though, we hadn't gone too far. I still didn't know if I was ready for that yet. Though, I knew that if I wanted to do anything else it would defiantly be with Edward. Wow, did everything change so quickly around me and my emotions, or what?

By the end of the day, I was ready to go to Edward's house. I knew Carlisle and Esme were going to be there, so nothing rash could happen between us.

Edward greeted me by the outside door, "Hello, love." He spoke softly to me as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hi," I felt happiness bubble up in my body. He always made me feel so complete.

We walked to his car, every once in awhile Edward would lean down and kiss the top of my head. We reached the Volvo and got in.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Edward asked once he started his car.

"Well, I thought we were going to your house…" I trialed off to look at him; he turned and smiled at me.

"Okay, we could do that. If you want too," the car pulled out of the school and we were off to the highway that led to his house.

I nodded, "Of course I would love to go to your house, silly."

He chuckled.

The rest of the drive was quiet. I held Edward's hand and he kissed it several times, before we came to a stop in front of the white home. Edward turned to me.

"Bella, there is something that I want to tell you. I wanted to tell you last night, but we were so rudely interrupted."

"Yes?" I asked.

"I… I…um…okay," he gave a slight smile and exhaled in a gust. "This was easier when I was thinking about it."

"Just say it."

"Well, see…I just wanted you…to…um…know that…" he took a deep breath. "Never mind."

"Are you sure?" I asked furrowing my brow.

He thought for a moment, "Yes…it can wait."

We got out of the car and walked into the house, greeting Esme and Carlisle, before we headed up to Edward's room.

I immediately walked to his bed and crawled slowly up onto the comforter and into the middle of the bed.

"Bella, you are tempting me," Edward chuckled from behind me.

"What?" I asked innocently as I turned around on the bed to face him.

"Please don't do that," he spoke in a husky voice as he looked down to the ground.

"Why?" I joked and then he stalked over to me and crawled up too before coming to lean down on top of me.

He started to kiss me, deeply. I knew that we shouldn't be doing this, especially with his parent's right down stairs, but I couldn't help but kiss back. I 

slid my tongue on his lips and he allowed entrance. My hands fell to the hem of his shirt and lifted it off quickly only to take mine off next.

We were moving fast, yes, but I knew I wanted this, even if I didn't think I was ready. I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands ran along his hard torso and I moaned into his mouth. I felt his lips spread into a smile as he traced his hands slowly along the ridges of my ribs making me arch my back at the soft touch.

I was about to unbutton his pants, when someone threw the door open.

"Edward- Whoa!" I heard four people say in unison. I could pick out two female voices and two male voices. Edward and I both looked to see four beautiful teenagers standing at his door. Each of their gorgeous faces turned into humorous smiles.

"All right my brother!" A dark brown haired, big muscled guy said.

Edward groaned.


	15. Teasing

**I am SOO SORRY about the wait! I have school, and studying and it is just getting horrible! Luckily I will be out of school in a few weeks and can update this story like every few days. I gave you an extra long chappie! I hope you like it!**

**This one is hott and steamy, no lemon, but it defiantly is AWESOME! hehe...anyway!**

**Please R&R I will love you guys forever!! Well, not like i dont already love all of my readers and reviewers! **

**Okay...So here it is! **

* * *

Edward leaned away from me, and I tried to pull him back to me.

"Don't move," I told him my eyes wide. I didn't have on a shirt and I really didn't feel like being shirtless in front of his brothers and sisters.

He looked down to me and saw what I was talking about, "Oh" he mouthed and then turned his head slightly to his family. "Guys can you please go for a minute? I really need to talk to you guys, so I will meet you down stairs in a few."

"Eddie we don't have the patients for you to finish up what you started," the blond haired male said.

Edward growled, "Jasper, go. Now," they started to laugh, but obviously Edward and I didn't find it funny.

"Okay, lets give them some privacy," a short pixie-like girl said, as she went to shut the door.

"Make it quick, little brother." A beautiful blond female said as they went to leave.

Once the door was shut, Edward slumped over to the side of me.

"I am so sorry about that. I don't even know what they are doing here; they are supposed to be on London." He paused and then gave a slight smile, "Though, I don't mind. I have missed them all a great deal."

I rolled over to my side and nuzzled into his chest. Edward wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer as I spoke, "Its fine, I was just startled." I gave a nervous giggle, "I am glad that I get to meet them." I kissed his chest.

I really didn't mind about the whole fact that they came in, I knew we –Edward and I- were already getting too far. Even if I did want it, I knew we should wait. Yes, I was in love with Edward, but how could I be positive that when we finally did _that _that he wouldn't just get up and leave me. Though, I tried to think on the positive side that he wouldn't do that, but who knows. I decided it was a good thing to wait.

I got up from the bed, pulling out of his embrace and slipped my shirt back on.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Wow, did he really just forget that we were going to go see his brothers and sisters.

"We said we would be out in a minute. I think it has at least been two, so I suppose we get down stairs to see your family before they fill the need to come and actually watch us get dressed." I smiled at the funny thought.

He groaned and got up himself, grabbing his shirt from the floor and putting it on. "I guess you are right. But, I wouldn't mind finishing this later."

I felt my face flush, "Later." I repeated and Edward wrapped his hand around mine and we made our way down stairs.

We found his family sitting in the living room, Carlisle and Esme included.

"Finally, jeez Eddie, I thought I would end up having to pull you off of her," the burly man spoke.

"Emmett, don't call me Eddie." He turned to me and started to point out and say the name of his family members. "This is Alice," he pointed to the pixie like girl who was sitting on the blond guys lap, "And that is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Then we have Emmett," he pointed to the burly guy who had his arm around the beautiful blond, "And that is his fiancée, Rosalie. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Emmett and Alice are my brother and sister. We are all adopted." I was stunned when he said that. He never mentioned it before, but before I could say anything, he started talking again. "Everyone," he brought our hands to his lips and kissed then gently, "This is Bella, my amazing girlfriend." Edward peered down to me form the side of his eyes. I felt my face flush.

"Oh, Bella, hi! It is so nice to finally meet you! We have heard so much," the pixie like girl, Alice, ran up to me and embraced me, kissing my cheek.

"Hi!" I couldn't help it, her excitement was contagious and I found a huge grin forming on my lips.

She giggled, "Edward's words don't do you much justice. You are as gorgeous as he tells me."

I felt my face flush deep red this time, as I looked up to see Edward smiling sweetly at me. He kissed our hands again and then changed the subject.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Edward asked with a curious look. I swept my eyes over his family. Rosalie and Emmett were so amazingly different looking, but they held that since that they shared so much. Then, Alice and Jasper. They were so adorable together. He was tall and lean, and she was short and enthusiastic. I had a feeling that we would be best friends in no time.

"Well," Carlisle started, even though Edward didn't point his question to him, "They decided that they wanted to move back home."

"Why?"

Emmett spoke this time, "Because we miss you guys. Duh," when Emmett said the last word, he rolled his eyes, too, making me start to giggle. He moved his eyes from Edward to me and gave me a smile and winked. He was funny, I liked his spunk.

Edward shook his head, "Obviously, Emmett," Edward said and then he pulled me over to a loveseat by the fireplace. We sat down and Rosalie began to speak.

"By the way, Edward, next time lock your door if you plan to be doing that with Bella in your room." Edward's brothers and sisters began to laugh. I looked down at my lap, as Edward looked nervously at his adoptive parents.

"Edward," Esme started to scold him, "What have I told you. We talked about this."

"What we weren't doing anything," he tried to protest.

"Except for mauling Bella with your mouth," Emmett laughed and Jasper joined in with him.

"At least warn us that you two don't have shirts on, before we walk in," the blond male said.

"Jasper, Emmett, shut it, now." Edward's voice was low, but deadly. "Plus, if I am not mistaking, you guys were the ones to walk in on us. You didn't even knock," his tone indifferent.

I was silent through their little bickering, as Carlisle interrupted them. "Boys, that's enough." He said calmly and they all stopped talking. "Now, Edward, do we need to have another talk with you about that? This is the second time this has happened." I felt like my face was going to explode from the heat. One point for his parents.

"But…" Edward started, but Esme began to talk this time. I could hear his brothers and sisters snickering off to the side.

"Edward, we don't think it is right for you to always be making out with Bella, especially if you are both undressing in the process of it." Point two for the parents.

"Esme, I understand, but…" Carlisle broke in this time.

"Edward, next time we find you trying to take Bella's shirt off, we are going to have to call her dad. Do you understand?" Strike three and Edward and I lose!

I buried my head into my hand in embarrassment. This was getting worse and worse by the minute. "Edward," I whispered, "just say okay." I guess he heard my tone and he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Yes, Carlisle, Esme, I understand completely."

"Thank you, Edward," Emse said and then she got up from the chair and walked out of the room, Carlisle right behind her.

Once they were out of sight, his brothers and sisters burst out in laughter. I could pick out Emmett's booming laughter, and Alice's small chime giggles, but Rosalie's and Jasper's were almost identical.

I looked up from my hand, Edward was scowling, "Shut up," he snapped, which only made then start to laugh more.

"Edward, at least try to mot get caught," Jasper laughed. "Me and Alice never get caught when we are doing it," I almost let my jaw drop right there. _What, they have already had sex? _I thought to myself, but I contained my surprise.

"They are never here when you guys do it," Edward pointed out, but Alice laughed.

"Actually, Edward, they are here most of the time we are doing it," she giggled.

Then Rosalie began talking, "Yeah, at least try to keep Bella from moaning so loud. Damn, I heard her from halfway across the hall." This time, my mouth actually dropped open.

Edward groaned and then leaned to whisper in my ear, "Its okay, love, at least I found it pleasant." I felt my face flush a little more and then a small smile appeared on my face, as he grazed my ear lobe with his lips.

"Okay, guys, gross stop it," Jasper started.

"Oh, you're a good one to talk," Edward said as he leaned away from me. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. I scooted into his arms and made myself comfortable.

"Your right, I am," Jasper joked. He leaned in to Alice and started to kiss her passionately. She swatted his arm, and he let her lips go only to move them to her neck.

Alice giggled, "Jasper I don't think Bella wants to see this." Jasper leaned back.

"Just a taste of their own medicine," he teased us and I rolled my eyes.

"So, I think we should all go out and celebrate," Rosalie suggested.

"What for, Rose?" Edward asked.

"Well, for one thing, we are all together, and then a second because I think we should get to know Bella better," She gave me a warm smile. I grinned back at her.

"Sure," they all agreed.

"I have to call Charlie and make sure it is okay before I say 'okay'." I said and then stood up.

"Okay, here I will go with you," Edward pulled himself off of the seat and then wrapped an arm around my waist. We heard the rest giggle, as we walked into the kitchen. I reached the phone and dialed the number to the station.

It rang once, before someone answered on the other side.

_"Forks police station," _my dad answered.

"Hey, dad, it is me, Bella."

_"Oh, hey, what's wrong?" _he held a hint of worry.

"Nothing is wrong. Can't I call you without there being something wrong?" I spoke incredulously. _He needs to have more faith in me,_ I thought to myself.

_"You never called before…" _he trailed off.

"Well, I was wondering, Edward's brothers and sisters came home and they asked if we could all go out tonight and have fun." I was cautious of what I said. I didn't want Charlie thinking that we were going somewhere inappropriate.

_"Oh, they are all here? Well, that's great!" _My dad actually sounded happy, _"Yeah, you can, but don't stay out too late." _He said.

"Thanks, dad and don't worry, I don't think I could handle being out late, anyway, so you have nothing to worry about." I laughed and we said our 

goodbyes. I hung up the phone and turned to Edward. "He said that is fine." I smiled.

"Great!" He said with a smile and then started to frown, "I am sorry about my family. I didn't mean for them to start talking that way. I hope it didn't embarrass you too much."

I gave a small smile, "Its okay. I think I will live." I leaned up to him and kissed his lips ever so softly. I didn't mean for our kiss to deepen. It was only a small kiss, but some how it ended up with me pressed into the counter –my arms around his neck and my hands tangled into his hair, pulling him closer –and Edward's hands laying limply on the very low part of my back and half way onto my butt. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip –and like always, when I started to loose control and forget where I was, I allowed entrance. Edward slid his hands into the back pocket of my jeans, and pressed my hips closer to his, making me let out a slight moan. I tried to keep the noise from being to loud, but once I hitched my leg around his waist, I moaned as he pressed harder into me. I gave a small gasp, when he moved his mouth to my neck and started to nip at my skin. My head was tossed back and my eyes closed in pleasure.

"Jeez, guys we leave you alone for not even ten minutes and you are already at it again," I snapped my head forward to see Emmett and Alice standing in the arch way to the kitchen. Alice wore a giddy expression, and Emmett's smile was so goofy, I had to start laughing.

Edward still had his head nuzzled into my neck, kissing it. I giggled, "Edward, stop. We have been caught," but he didn't stop. I was getting aroused and he really needed to stop, before I decided to screw what Esme and Carlisle said and take him right then. "Edward, please," I moaned, my eyes closing. I tightened my leg around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I could stay in this position forever.

"God, you two are worst then me and Emmett," I heard Rosalie start to laugh. _Oh, so no we had an audience, _I thought to myself.

"I wonder what Esme and Carlisle would say about this," Jasper spoke and that brought me back to my senses.

"Edward, Jasper's right," I whispered. And he groaned against my skin, "I don't think Charlie would approve of this position."

He chuckled and started to pull away, but my leg was still hitched around his waist.

"Bella, love, I can't move if you are going to keep your leg there," I felt like teasing him for just a minute. I knew it was bad to do, and that I was just provoking this situation, but I couldn't help myself. Not caring about our little audience, the leg that I had hooked around Edward tightened, making him come as close as he could. He himself pushed against my body and I let my hand travel down his torso to his pants. I slipped my finger under the waist band for his pants, and then without even thinking about it, grinded my hips into his. He let out a moan, and his breathing became heavy. I took my finger out of his pants, unhitched my leg, and back away about five feet from him. I had defiantly crossed the line, but it was a fun way to cross that line. I never thought I could ever do something like that.

My eyes averted to his giggling sisters, and his brothers both held an expression of shock. I let out a small giggle as I looked back over to Edward. He had his back to his siblings and his hands were both clenched into fists on the counter. He was still breathing heavy. Rosalie and Alice walked up to me, each hooking an arm in mine.

"Okay, well, we are going to go get ready," Alice's chipper voice spoke and then they were pulling me away. I gave one last glance to Edward, but he still had his back turned. As we headed up the stairs, I heard Emmett talk.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"No…" Edward's voice was breathless. I felt bad for the problem I had caused him. My head dropped as we entered Alice's room. She let my arm go, but Rosalie pulled us to Alice's bed and sat down with me.

"Bella that was _pure genius!_" Rosalie laughed, and I felt my face flush a bit. I looked around Alice's room and took in the rich colors. It was still beautiful, even if her bags were scattered around the room.

"I feel bad for doing it now," I said truthfully.

Alice giggled, "Don't. I think it was possibly better then anything Rose and I have done. Did you see his face? I wish he would have turned around. I would have loved to see his expression after you made that move. Good job on grinding into him, Bella!" She walked into her closet and pulled out a pair of black leggings and a soft black dress –if I wasn't mistaken. She tossed it to me. "Try this on."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You have to wear something cute for tonight." She made it sound like it was obvious.

"But…" I began to protest, but Rose stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that, Bella, if you cherished your life," her expression was serious. I didn't even want to know what she was trying to get to me.

I sighed and stood up. Walking into Alice's bathroom, I shut the door and began to strip. I left my close in a pile on the floor and then put on the outfit. I hadn't ever really worn leggings before, so it felt like really tight jeans that I could move comfortably in. I pulled the dress on over my head, and then gasped. It didn't even look like a dress. The dress had off the shoulder sleeves that held a bit of puff, but not enough to look ridiculous. It was cut low –just above my breast and it hugged my curves –well, what curves I had- all the way down to a little above my mid thigh. All together it was a very nice dress, but way to revealing for it to look good on me.

I sighed and opened the door, to see Alice sitting on the bed with Rose; both waiting for me.

Alice squealed as she looked me over. "That looks so good!"

"Alice, this doesn't seem to fit me right." I tried to pull the hem of the dress down a little more, but Alice bounded over to me and swatted my hand away.

"Stop, it looks awesome!"

Rosalie stood up and walked over to us, examining me. I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. She was so much prettier then I was, and with her looking me up and down, I felt my self esteem go down a few points. I looked down to the ground.

"Hmm…take off the leggings," she said and I looked back up to her.

"What?"

"You heard me, take them off, now."

I slid them off and tossed them to the side, as Alice joined Rose's side again. Both of the eyes went wide, once I straightened back up.

"Damn!" Was all Rosalie said.

"Hell, Bella, You know how to pull that look off better then Rose, here!" Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Yeah, right." I shook my head at them.

"Bella, she's right," Rose said, "You look hot." She sounded like she was telling the truth.

"Pshh, hot? She looks freaking sexy. Just think of what she will do to Edward!" Alice and Rose giggled.

"You guys, don't you think this is a little extreme for the movies, though?" I couldn't go around Forks wearing something like this. It was insane. I would be breaking the law.

"Movies?" They both asked in unison, their tone incredulous.

Rosalie laughed, "Silly, Bella. We don't go to the movies when we go out."

"Then where?" There was really nothing else to do here in this extremely small town.

"We go _dancing_," Alice said.

My eyes widened, "_What?_" I couldn't dance if my life deepened on it. I would fall and break my neck. "Guys, I don't know how to dance."

"Bella, you funny girl, everyone knows how to dance." Alice giggled.

"I can't go," I whispered.

"It will be fine, Bella, really. We won't let anything happen to you. Especially Edward," Rosalie winked at me and I thought about what I had done to him earlier.

"I swear if I fall and break my neck, then I am putting the blame on you two." I scolded them and they both laughed. Alice pulled me over to a chair with a make up desk beside it.

"Come on, its time to do your make up. Rose go get your curling iron," and with that, they began their work.

It took about forty-five minutes for them to finally stop working on me. Rosalie had managed to not burn me while she curled my hair, and Alice hadn't poked one of my eyes out. It was actually fun, as they messed with me. I listened to them talk back in forth about their boyfriend and fiancée. They talked about their sex life with me, which was rather interesting. We really seemed to all click with each other, and I was happy. It felt like we were already best friends.

"Okay, Bella, we are done. You can go look in the mirror." Alice said to me. I got up slowly and walked into bathroom, Rose and Alice both on either side of me. As I went to the mirror, my mouth dropped. I never thought I could look this way. I actually looked sexy. I didn't ever think I would be telling myself that, but I did. My hair was down in loose curls, and my eyes were smoky mixes of black and grey, making my brown eyes stand out against the harsh color. My lips 

were a deep ruby red, making my pale skin look even whiter against the deep shades.

"Wow," I said breathlessly. I couldn't help but smile at myself in the mirror.

"We know, Bella," Rose agreed. "Alice was right, you do look sexy."

Alice giggled and I turned to her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just can't wait to see Edward's response to your new look."

She was right, I couldn't wait either. I was excited.

After that, Rosalie went to tell the guys that we were going to leave in about twenty minutes. I asked why we were leaving so early. It was a little past five, and they told me that we had to drive to Seattle and that it would take a little over an hour to get there. I said "okay" and they went to get ready. As they got ready I watched, fascinated by their talk about fashion. They really knew their stuff. There was on point when Rose couldn't choose between dresses, until Alice helped her.

When they were done getting ready, I was surprised to see we had three minutes left to get down stairs. They sure did know how to work fast. I looked Rosalie's and Alice's outfits over. Rose was wearing a white strapless dress that was shorter then mine, red matching earrings and necklace and high, four inch red stilettos. She wore her hair straight. I envied her figure. She looked amazing and I felt that she could pull of any look. Then I averted my eyes to Alice's outfit. She was wearing a short silver dress; it had about a two inch strap on both shoulders and hugged her to the extreme. She looked so adorable, and the dress came to her mid thigh; she wore a pair of silver high heels. All together, Alice won the award for the longest dress. They both looked so good, that they didn't even need that much make up. I was a bit jealous.

"Let's go!" Alice chimed in, but then I stopped them both.

"Guys, I don't have shoes." I looked down at my bare feet.

"Wait here," Rosalie said and then left the room. She was back in a second with a pair of high heels. She handed them to me.

I nervously pulled them on, and then stood up, "Jeez, how high are these heels?" I asked incredulously.

"Only three inches," Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Only?" I choked out, "I am bound to break my neck now."

"Whatever you say, Bella," Rosalie said and then took my hand and started to pull me out the room, Alice right behind me. We walked down the stairs carefully, making sure I didn't break my head open before the night began. When we stepped off the last stair the guys came into the hallway, from the living room. Emmett and Jasper both looked handsome, in black pants. Jasper had on a royal blue button down shirt and Emmett had on a deep red one.

I finally took a deep breath and let my eyes land on Edward. I was afraid of his reaction to me, since I barely nearly about tortured him today. But I was surprised to find his famous –and my most favorite- smile playing his lips. I looked over his outfit and almost fainted. He wore black pants like the rest of them, but his button down shirt was black, also. He looked sexy. Sexier then I know I looked. With the color of his skin and his bronze hair, he pulled off the look amazingly.

I walked up to him, "Very nice," I said and placed a hand on his arm. Edward leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips, and moved his lips to my ear.

"I would say the same about you, but "_very nice_" doesn't even begin to cover how beautiful _or _sexy you look," he gently whispered into my ear, and a shiver ran up my spine, as he gave my ear lobe a soft bite with his teeth.

_Oh, yes. This was going to be a very good night._

_

* * *

_

**Okay! I hope you liked it! There will be some major hottness going on in the next ch.!! I am already writing it! I got so into this ch. that I didnt want to stop!**

**Well, anyway! PLease Review! Especially if you want your next ch. in less then two days!**


	16. Control

**okay, so here it is ch. 16!! YAY!! OKay, you guys, dont cry, but the next chapter is my last chapter. I want to know if you would like a sequel. I just want to be sure before I post one.**

**I would love to thank all of my reviewers!! You are amazing., and I love my readers as well.**

**To answer Hannah's question. Yes, I am all of them. fanpire, etc. Haha! OKay, well I hope you like this chapter.**

**PLease R&R**

* * *

We went to make our way outside, but Rosalie froze before the rest of us could get out.

"Okay, we really need coats," she stated, and then quickly shut the door. "It is freezing outside. Wait here and I will go get us some coats." I began to tell her that I didn't have one, but she insisted she had one I could use.

"Are you sure?" I asked as she went to walk up the stairs.

"Of course, Bella," She left up to the stairs and was back in less then a minute caring three coats. "Here my dear friends," Rosalie handed both of us one. My coat was black, which was perfectly fine with me. I didn't care what color the coat was as long as it covered me and kept me warm.

So with that, we headed out to the cars. The guys had decided that we split up. Edward had asked Carlisle if he could take his car; he approved, and Alice and Rose were going with Emmett and Jasper in Emmett's big jeep. I hadn't known that they had cars like that; really expensive, but I didn't broach on the subject any further.

When we got to the side of the house, the garage was open and I could see a line of four different cars. I tilted my head to the side and then heard Edward mumble something that sounded like "adorable". I nudged him with my elbow to let him know that I had heard what he said. I guess he still found my head titling to be cute. I wonder if I could use that to my advantage….

_Stop it, Bella! Stop right there, _I scolded myself, and tried to remember what I had told myself earlier today when me and Edward were caught in the act. I knew I needed to stop doing things to provoke him, but I always ended up taking it a step ahead.

After we were in the cars and on our way out of Forks, following Emmett's jeep, Edward turned his head slightly and began talking. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say, but I didn't say anything.

"So, thought your little act in the kitchen was funny, did you?" he had a small smile playing along his lips, which surprised me. I had been so sure that he was going to scold me of my actions to no end.

I stayed silent.

"You bought nearly killed me, Bella," he teased, but I could hint a few emotions in his voice. The first was obviously frustration, then there was a hint of either lust or need, but I couldn't quite put my finger on the last emotion. A small part of me thought, at first, that it was…_love._ But I quickly told myself that wasn't it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as my gaze fell to my hands. I was twisting and re-twisting my fingers together.

Edward chuckled, "Bella, love, even though you were almost the death of me, I never said I didn't like." He pointed out and then took one of my hands. I blushed as he winked at me and then kissed the back of my hand. "Just, don't do it again. Please," his voice was a little strained. I would have thought he liked it.

"Didn't you like it?" The thought of him not enjoying it would make me start to think I was repulsive to him.

"Are you kidding me? Bella, just because I asked you to not do it again, doesn't mean I didn't like it. I am a man, Bella, not an alien." He chuckled at me.

I was actually enjoying his conversation. It wasn't what I expected, and I could feel the need to torture him slink into my mind again. I quickly pulled my hand out of his and placed both of mine into fists at my side. I looked at Edward and he wore an expression of slight pain. I felt bad, but I had to control myself.

I didn't say anything. I didn't think I could without making a move on him as well. I needed to keep my mind focused on restraining my actions.

We sat in silence for almost twenty minutes, hearing nothing but the purr of the beautiful Mercedes. I hadn't taken in the interior, so during our little silence I took my time examining everything. It was amazing. The leather seats 

were comfortable; the smooth look of the wood along the console was sturdy and hard looking. It started to make me think about how hard Ed-

I was cut short of my bad reverie of Edward as he began to speak.

"Bella, are you mad at me?"

_Never_. I didn't speak.

"Did I do something wrong?"

_Of course not. _I still couldn't trust myself to say anything. Especially after my dirty thought.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked softly and he placed his finger ever so lightly under my chin, tilting my head to look at him.

Damn it. I felt me power start to slowly give way. We came to a sudden stop behind Emmett's jeep. Red light.

"Nothing," I said breathlessly. Jeez, trying to control myself was harder then it seemed.

He gave a chuckle and then leaned his lips to mine. It felt like things were going in slow motion, like you see in those movies, but it wasn't going slow in the romantic way. It was going slow out of anticipation.

As his lips came closer to mine, I squeezed my eyes shut. Then I heard Edward shuffle his body away from me; his finger leaving my chin.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked in a pained voice, "Please, tell me if I did." I liked how he begged, I wonder if he would beg for me, but with a totally different reason. I snapped. I couldn't hold myself any longer. My self control broke.

I placed a hand gently on his thigh and stroked my hand back and forth over his upper leg. "Of course you didn't." I said in a low voice. My eyes held his and I gave a smile. I think it might have been a seductive smile because his eyes quickly 

averted to the road and he started forward as he light turned green. I leaned back into my seat, but kept my hand on his leg. Every minute I would let it ease farther up his leg. I could hear his breathing get heavy, but only smiled to myself.

_How far do I want to take this? _I asked myself, as I felt something warm being placed over my hand. I found that Edward had his hand over mine and then he started to move it up his leg.

_However far I feel like it, _I decided. He seemed to be liking it. Yes, I had lost control of my actions, which meant that I could torture him as well. He let go of my hand and I looked over to mine resting on the part that connected his hip to his leg. He let out a sigh.

_Oh, yes, how torturous I was about to be._

I slid my hand lightly, almost like air gliding on top of water, over his manhood; only fabric separating our skin. He hissed, just like I wanted him to do and then pulled my hand back to lay it beside my other one in my lap.

"Bella," he slightly moaned.

"Yes, dear?" my tone indifferent; I suppressed a giggle at the thought of what I had just done.

"Why? Why do you feel the need to torture me?" He said almost breathlessly.

I sighed, "I am sorry." Even though I knew I wasn't, I still thought it was kind to apologize.

He just moaned again.

The rest of the car ride was actually spent in silence. Edward hadn't said anything else to me the whole way, and I cursed myself silently at the thought of what I had just brought on to myself.

When we finally came to a stop, we were in a parking lot and Emmett's jeep sat still beside our car. I guess we were at our destination. Edward turned his 

car off and walked over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He reached his hand down to take mine, and I gladly accepted it.

Edward was still silent as we walked to meet Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett waiting by the jeep. I looked over all their faces and noticed that they each held the look of something that they felt the need to hide from us. It must have been something funny, because Jasper chuckled and Alice shot a glare to him. He stopped short.

"What's up you guys?" Edward finally spoke.

"Nothing," Rose said before anyone else could start talking. Edward just shrugged his shoulders and began walking again. He still wasn't talking to me.

_Oh God, I had gone too far, hadn't I?_ The answer was quite obvious. Of course I had gone too far. I knew better, but I still felt the need to be bad. Curse my mind that feels the need to take hold of what I do without my say.

We were all walking down a sidewalk now and I could see a crowded entry and dancing lights about thirty feet away. I couldn't go all night with this silence.

"Edward, talk to me."

"About what, Bella?" he didn't look at me. Okay, that was a very bad sign.

"Please, don't be mad at me, Edward." I almost felt like I was begging, but I needed us to get things resolved before we got to the doors of the club.

"I am not upset at you, Bella."

"Hell, Edward, of course you are."

"Bella, trust me. I am not upset with you. Just myself."

That caught me off guard, "What?"

"I messed up. I shouldn't have provoked you." He was taking the blame. Are you kidding me? This was different, but I would go with it.

"Its okay." I teased, "I understand."

"Good, now let's go have some fun." All six of us finally reached the entry way. There was a long line, but Alice walked straight up to the man and spoke to him. The man let us all through.

"Thank you, Sam" Alice gave him a smile, which he simply just nodded.

We entered the club to find it jam packed with dancing people everywhere. I gazed around the room and soaked up the atmosphere. It held a theme of techno pop, and played not only techno, but rap. There were dancing strobes all around the club, and blinking lights that indicated were the dance floor was. All together, I absolutely loved it. I could already feel my excitement building up. I was ready to dance, even if I knew I was going to break something before the night was over.

We were lucky enough to find a booth off to the side of the place, but Alice insisted that we weren't going to be sitting down for long. We all slid –cramped- into the booth. I was on the inside, then Edward beside me, and Emmett on his other side. Alice sat in front of me, then Jasper beside her and Rosalie on the very end. We ordered some drinks and then Emmett began to talk, but I didn't expect him to say what he did say.

"Saw that little stunt you pulled, Bella," I looked over to see him leaning forward on the table, giving me an amusing smile.

I didn't say anything, but I cold feel the flush spreading across my face.

"You like to tease Eddie, don't you?" he laughed and Rose smacked the back of his head. "What?"

"Emmett, stop being stupid and don't embarrass Bella," Rosalie said sternly and that actually made him shut up.

Our drinks came then making the topic drop as we ordered a big thing of chicken fries. I laughed at the sound of the two words put together. The waiter left and then Alice spoke up before Emmett could start being stupid again.

"Hey, let's make a bet!" Alice's eyes beamed with joy.

"Okay, what?" Rosalie asked.

"It's a bet on Bella and Edward," Alice warned, but then continued. "I bet everyone here that Edward can't last the whole night without kissing, Bella."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Well that part is kind of obvious."

"Yes," She pointed to me and Edward. "But if Edward gives in first on kissing Bella, then he has to let her ride with us on the way home, and Jasper ride with him." Alice giggled.

"But, what does Bella lose if she kisses Edward first?" Jasper interrupted.

"Hmm…good point; I don't know," She shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"How about," Emmett started, "If Bella loses then she can't touch or talk to Edward for the next day."

"Emmett that is a stu- Wait! Yes, that's perfect!" Rosalie kissed her fiancée on the lips.

"Gee, thanks you guys. Why do you feel the need to bet on us?" I asked incredulously. I barely knew them and they already wanted to mess with me.

"Wait there is more," Emmett started to talk, "And whoever wins the bet, Boys against Girls, gets to decided which out of the two will hang out with Bella the whole day." Okay, so I knew that it was a lot to lose, and I knew Edward wouldn't want to win, but as I thought about it, of course he would want to win. He was a guy and the males' ego when they lost something would go down drastically. So, this might be a little hard.

"Did we say we would agree to it?" Edward said; irritation coloring his tone.

"No," Alice said, "But it is already too late. You guys can't back out now." Oh dear Lord, what am I going to do? I can't even dance…

Our food arrived then, but Alice insisted we get up and go dance right then and there. We all agreed, and I could start to feel my pride over come me. I was going to when this bet, no matter what. I would even bring on my teasing and torturing to win, which I already knew I was going to. There was no way that I was going to be able to stay under control if I was dancing with Edward. But I had to try.

As we made our way to the dance floor, the two other couples started dancing with each other. Emmett and Rosalie were all over each other and then I looked over to see Alice hopping around Jasper in a fluid motion. I had to laugh. She was adorable. They ended up getting into their mood and didn't bother to pay attention to us.

"Well, are we going to see who wins the bet or what?" Edward teased me and then we walked onto the dance floor by Rose and Alice with their guys.

"I guess I could help you lose," I smiled as we started to dance. It wasn't exactly the kind of dancing you would do with a fast song, but before I could object, Edward had me in his arms, moving me back and forth with him slowly.

_Okay, so I can dance…some._ I thought to myself. Of course I could dance if some one was helping me.

"Uh-huh. We will see about that," he whispered in my ear. I gave an "okay you keep telling yourself that" kind of look and he just laughed.

During that whole song Edward and I didn't dance fast at all. It was different, and it felt odd with the jumpy beat.

"Guys, this is not prom, this is a club, you have to really dance." Alice snapped. Then without another word she went back to dancing with Jasper, who had started to twirl her.

Edward looked back to me, "We are," he said to himself.

I giggled, "This is a rather interesting way to dance." I nodded to his hands that lay on my mid back. I had my arms up around his neck.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Yes, I find it actually to be pleasant." He buried his head into my shoulder, and chuckled. He slowly slid his hands, gently, down my back, resting it half on my lower back and then half on my butt. Exactly the way he had earlier today. I grinned at the thought.

So I told myself I was going to lose control, after I told myself that I wasn't. I knew how bad I wanted to lose control, but I also wanted to contain it. I was having a good time, and I didn't need to distract him of anything, except winning the deal. I wanted to tease Edward again, but I decided to go with the flow, and get him to kiss me on his own term. Not something I provoked.

How badly I wanted him to kiss my neck. To go ahead and get it over with and not have me ride home with him, but he didn't. He just kept his head against my shoulder humming my lullaby. I didn't even feel like I was in a club anymore as my eyes slid closed. I felt as if Edward and I were in our own little bubble, noise-proof and perfectly peaceful, with only him humming. I sighed in content.

"Ready to give in, yet?" he asked me as one of his hands slid to my butt.

My heart started to pound a little louder in my ears, "Nope, defiantly not yet." Just because I was thinking all of those thoughts still brought me back to the ignorant deal that had been made. Half of my brain wanted to stomp on it and go ahead and kiss Edward, because God knows I was trying hard not to, but then the other half wanted to keep going

"Are you?" I asked simply, already knowing his answer. Well, he defiantly wasn't going to give in easy. He wasn't even on the verge of sounding breathless enough to give way. I cursed silently at how much control this boy could have one minute and not the next.

"No, why would I be?"

"Just asking," I tightened my arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer. I didn't want there to be any space between us. This was also another position I could stay in.

I don't know how long we stayed there dancing like that, but Jasper soon intruded on our little world.

"Come on guys, we are going to go eat our food," He nearly shouted to us over the music. Edward gave an almost inaudible chuckle, and then let me go, only to take my hand. We walked through the crowd, pushing our way through. When we finally made it through the people, back to our table, Emmett moved out for me and Edward to slide in.

"Where's all the food?" I asked; there was food before I left.

"We ate it," Alice chimed in, "But, don't worry, we ordered more."

I just nodded my head.

"So, have either one of you kissed each other, yet?" Rosalie asked a little bored sounding.

"No," Edward said first.

"Wow, well, hurry it up," she shot back.

"Guys, I really don't care about this _bet_," Edward said. _But, I thought he was all for it…_

"What Edward? You were the one wanting to win…" I stated in confusion, as I took a drink of my soda.

"Yes, but now that I think about it…bets are childish. It is stupid to bet on something like that, anyway. So here," he took my face gently in his hands, "If you want the bet to be over then I hope you enjoy this, because I know I will." And then he kissed my lips. It wasn't like any kiss he had ever given me. This kiss was soft, powerful, but nothing but pure passion. I was breathless by the time he let my mouth go.

"Yay! Girls win, so Bella you know what that means. You have to ride home with us." Alice was so cheerful.

"Sure, fine," I said absentmindedly. I was still staring at Edward.

When we finally left the place, I was worn out. I felt like mush on my feet. I would never, ever be doing that again. Edward had one arm around my waist, holding me up. We got to the cars and I was about to fall asleep right in the parking lot.

"Edward, put Bella in the jeep will you. She can sit in the front." Rosalie demanded. I could feel Edward lifting me up into the jeep, and then buckling me in. But after the door shut I leaned my head against the window and was out. I heard Edward murmur some words to me. It sounded like "I will see you soon, my angel," but I couldn't be sure. I was nearly unconscious.

While I was asleep, I thought about the words that Edward had said to his family. He was right, it was all childish. The bet. Me losing control. I knew for a fact that I could handle things. I had control and I was going to use it. I didn't want to be immature anymore. Yes, Edward made me feel good, and carefree, but I didn't want to be so carefree that I would do anything with him at anytime. Like I told myself, I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready for having to hold the responsibility of me and Edward being physical in that way. I was going to hold off as long as I could and…if I was correct and was going to trust my instincts…then I would be able to control every part of my body.

I woke to someone pulling me out of the jeep. I was half awake, half asleep, but I could tell it was Edward. I felt the wind blow a little, but then as my senses were noticing things that my brain wasn't triggering, I felt the warm heat, and the soft leather of the Mercedes. I felt the gas run through the car. I would feel the sudden movements of the stopping and going. Soon, we were stopped again, and Edward was opening up his door. I'm guessing he came to my side, because then I felt my door being opened. I woke up, fully, this time.

"Edward…," I mumbled, as he helped me to my house.

"Yes, love?" he spoke in a soothing tone.

"Hi."

He chuckled, "Hello, Bella." He paused as we walked up the stairs. Edward reached for the key under the mat, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," I said almost numbly. I could feel the weight of sleepiness crashing down on me.

"Would you like to go hiking with me tomorrow?" Edward's voice held a tint of…shyness? Interesting…

"Yes, I would love to," I barely got out, as the door opened to my house.

"Great, can I pick you up around noon?" I walked into the house and stood at the door frame, facing him outside.

"Sure."

And with that, we said our goodbyes, he kissed my forehead, and then he was heading back to his car. I shut the door, locked it, and then slowly, climbed the stairs to my room.

* * *

**Dont forget I need to know if you want a sequel. Next chapter is the last chapter for this story. I know...I am sad! I would love for it to continue, but it will just have to wait for the sequel.**

**Review, please!!**

**Love,**

**Arashi**


	17. Author Note Sorry

**Sorry guys, I am having EOCT's this week and I won't be able to get a chapter in until this weekend. I know hate me. But I can't help it. I have been so stressed and having to study. Then, not only do I have to get you the last chapter, but I also have to write the first chapter for the sequel.**

**Oh, by the way, the name of the sequel is –duh duh dah duh dahhh:**

_**Love Can't Break**_

**So, there now you know what you will be looking for when I get the next chapter up, because after that the first chapter for the sequel will come out the day after.**

**I just wanted to say –too- that I love you guys so much. I absolutely LOVE getting reviews, and I have almost reached 500 which are awesome to me. You guys have made me so happy!**

**Hey, by the way, again, sorry, but I am taking up REQUESTS for what you would love to see in _Love Can't Break_. Just leave me a comment telling me what you would like to see because –no matter what- I will try to find a way to fit it into the story. I have the story planned out, but I want this story to be about what you would like to read, too. So request, PLEASE! Everybody who reads my story, just request it. But don't PM me because I don't know how to do that, so you will have to leave me a comment.**

**_Thank you and love,_**

**Arashi**

**P.S. Again, I love you all!**


	18. Don't hate me Author Note

**I know you probably hate me, but I am SO sorry. Yes, I did –I think okay- on the EOCT's, but now I have a project that it due this week and I have to get to it! So I have not been able to get up chapter 17 because I have been cleaning and I was busy all week. I promise –no _swear_ that this last chapter will be –hopefully- awesome! Please, don't stop reviewing and _please_ don't hate me or stop reading. I would be devastated, because you guys are like my babies. When I lose one, I get utterly upset!**

**Again, thank you guys for putting in some suggestions you would like to see in the sequel. Some of you asked for a lemon. I have thought about that, but you will just have to wait and see. But if you have anymore suggestions, please tell me.**

**_Again, I love you guys!_**

**_Loads of LOVE,_**

**Arashi**


	19. Happy Ending

**MY LOVES!! I AM SOOO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO LEAVE YOU LIKE THAT! I WAS PLANNING ON POSTING, BUT THEN I JUST COULDN'T SEEM TO GET IT DOWN ON MY COMPUTER. I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. I AM SO SORRY, AGAIN! I AM HOPING THAT YOU GUYS HAVEN'T LEFT ME FOREVER!! **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! AGAIN, SORRY! **

**Okay, but here it is, the final Chapter! I hope you like it! I put a little comedy moment in there, too. So knock yourself out! By the way, it might take a few days before I get the first chapter for _Love Can't Break _out. Sorry. I have been cleaning and have company hopefully coming over on Friday! WOOT!! Can you believe I am in summer!! XD I am going to be a junior this year, too! I am excited. Anyway. Okay, I am done ranting. So read the chapter!!**

**R&R, PLEASE!!**

* * *

I woke up to –surprisingly- the sun shining bright through my window. I was still a little worn out, but able to get out of bed and go take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There were many things that I noticed –like the fact that I was still wearing the dress from last night, having fallen to sleep right as I sat on my bed- but, I found myself recognizing the little things in my features. My eyes seemed brighter; my face seemed to have more life to it, and the fact that there was a big smile plastered on my lips. Since when did I start smiling so hugely? By the look of things, my whole face –no appearance, I thought, as I backed up and looked at my body- seemed to be looking so unusually…happier? Was I really that happy?

I knew, of course, that the answer was yes. Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore except my family and then…well, Edward. Edward was amazing. Everything about him drew me in and I found myself forgetting everything around us. It was very relaxing to know that he…he fixed me. He healed my wounds, kissed the bruises, only to leave me perfectly fine as if nothing had ever happened. I wasn't –and didn't look- the same. Before the incident. I looked more mature, or at least more curved –I didn't exactly know why, though. It was not like I had taken a hormone to get my body up and running. It was more like…Edward had filled me. He had completed me. His being was inside my soul, keeping me healthy and…peaceful.

I stopped my revering and climbed into the shower after undressing out of my –well, Alice's- skimpy dress. My shower was quick, just long enough to get me clean and wake me up.

After brushing my teeth and getting ready in a white sleeveless shirt with a tan sweater and jeans, I headed down stairs. Charlie was already gone; he was fishing with one of his buddies from the station. I started to eat a bowl of cereal, but I kind of fell into a half awake, half asleep mode. I wasn't really dreaming, but more of thinking about last night; it was so wild; I never wanted to do anything like that again. After seeing how I acted, I knew I wouldn't be able to look at Edward the same today. I would be embarrassed.

I didn't even hear anyone come in, but when my eyes focused back in on the kitchen, I found Mr. Slate sitting across from me at the table. Staring with a wicked smile. I let out a high pitched screech as something touched my shoulder. I looked up to see Jacob Black looming over me, a look of poison on his face. I let out another screech as Jacob hands went to my throat. I felt the squeezing pain as I tried to breathe. This couldn't really be happening. They were both in jail. It was impossible for them to get out. I let out a throbbing sob…

And fell out of my seat to the floor. I didn't realize it wasn't real until I was able to look around the room and find Edward standing in the entry way to the kitchen; his eyes were filled with shock and horror.

"Bella," He said almost breathlessly, pained. He ran over to my side, and quickly helped me up from the floor, only to wrap his arms around me. "Love, are you okay?"

I was still dazed and it was a little hard for me to answer, "Y-yeah…I am…okay…" I could barely focus as I kept replaying the scene in my head. Tears had filled my eyes and were spilling over the rims.  
"What happened? Did you have a nightmare…at the…table?" I could hear the confusion sweeping through his voice.

"Yes, s-something like…that," I couldn't stop picturing the image of the two worst people I could have possibly known. I wrapped my arms around Edward and just stood there, trying to keep the tears silent. That didn't last long and I squeezed my arms tighter around Edward's waist and let out a broken sob.

"Bella?"

I didn't answer, I just kept sobbing. I didn't exactly know why I couldn't stop crying. Maybe it was because I couldn't be happier to have Edward with me, or maybe it was just the fact that I had just had a horrible half asleep nightmare. I didn't know, so I couldn't be sure.

Edward pulled slightly away from me, to see my face. I had my head hanging down, so he put a finger under my chin gently and raised it me face up to meet his.

"Bella, dear, please, tell me what is wrong…" he trailed off on his sentence and waited for me to answer.

I tried to clear my throat as well as it would get and then started to reassure him, "No…yes…uhm…. It's nothing. Really. I am just…happy to see you." There that sounded good enough. I leaned up and kissed Edward on the cheek.

He didn't pressure into asking me about it anymore, but instead he turned his lips to meet mine and then the passion exploded, yet, again. He slid his hands from around my shoulders to around my waist and rubbed at the exposed skin that he found. His fingers were cold to the touch and made me jump a bit. He smiled against my lips and pulled me closer to him. I placed my hands on Edward's chest and grabbed the shirt he had on, pulling him closer. There was literally no space between us, and my breathing was coming short, making the room spin under my eyelids.

Edward pulled back and chuckled quietly, "Well, we know what can stop the tears."

"Edward, you could stop the tears by just looking at me. A kiss doesn't prove that." I objected. Really, did he think that his kisses could only do that to me? His eyes only had to stray to my face, to help bring up my mood.

"Oh, really?" he smiled at me.

"Yes, really." I let go of him to cross my arms in front of my chest, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, really," he liked to play too much. I really wasn't even catching the drift of this conversation. I was beginning to get very confused.

"Okay, I give up, what were we _actually_ talking about?" I asked, slumping over.

"Exactly, my love," Edward smiled and wrapped his arms back around my waist, moving his head to my neck. He skimmed his nose up and down the side of my neck, sending shivers down me. I smiled at the feeling. Then as he made his way back down to my neck, he kissed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck wanting more of his kisses. He chuckled and then something wet ran across the skin where my neck and shoulder connected. Did he just…lick me? But before I could ask, he bit me. Hard. I yelped and jumped back away from him, my hand flying to my neck. I could feel where his teeth marks indented my skin.

My eyes wide, I spoke, as Edward looked at me with innocent eyes.

"What the hell?" I screeched in a way too high pitch voice.

"Heh…" he looked away from me and then quickly back, a smile playing across his lips.

"Edward. What was that for?" I closed my eyes and concentrated on waiting for his words and not the pain.

"I am sorry, Bella," he was still smiling when I opened my eyes back up.

"You don't look sorry."

His smile completely vanished, "Okay, well, after I dropped you off last night, I got back and Alice was begging me to watch a movie with them. I said okay, not knowing it was a vampire movie. I saw how the girls acted when the guys bit them, and I wanted to see if it pleasured or pained you. I guess I got my answer."

"Uhm…yeah…it might have felt some what good if you didn't bite me so freaking _hard._"

"Can I try it again?" he asked, walking closer to me.

"No, my neck it already sore enough." I rejected him.

"What if I bite you on the other side?" Did he really want to bite me?

"What pleasure do you get out of biting me?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I am about to see if you just let me do it."

I thought for a moment and then decided to let him. I wouldn't mind seeing what exactly he got out of this.

"Fine. But not hard."

He smiled, "Okay." He leaned his head down to the other side of my neck and began kissing me. I sighed in content as his tongue darted out across my skin again. I took a deep breath and waited for him to bite. His mouth slowly opened across my skin and his teeth connected with my flesh as he bit down. I felt the air swoosh out of my mouth as he began biting harder. This didn't hurt; this was a…amazing feeling. He let his tongue slide across my skin in his mouth. Edward closed his lips around my skin and began sucking. I let out a slight moan and my hands grabbed the back of his shirt, by his neck, and pulled his head closer to my neck. I guess this was exactly what he was talking about. He did get something out of it.

Edward's mouth pressed harder against my neck and he bit harder. He was now biting at about the same pressure as he did with the other neck, but I guess if he just slowly got harder, it wouldn't hurt as much. My breathing got shallow and my head lolled to one side, exposing my whole neck to him.

It went like that for another however many minutes before Edward finally stopped. He kissed my neck once more and then leaned up to look at my face. He smiled. I guess he was grinning at my expression. I could feel my features, but I couldn't make them out.

"Did you get what you want?" I asked, still breathless.

He nodded, "Yes, I did." He looked away, as if he was thinking, and then looked at me. "Very much."

I gave a small laugh.

"Okay, so are we going to go hiking, or what?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

"Sure," he let me go and grabbed my hand. "I hope you like to take long walks." Edward winked at me, as we headed to the front door.

"Don't worry; I think I can handle it." I laughed.

The drive to the stop wasn't too long. The trees kept me occupied as I watched how we zoomed by them. Edward was a fast driver, so everything was blurry. It wasn't until we had come to the little drive that let off into the forest, that I knew where we were. We were at my meadow. The one that I used to come to all the time when I was having problems with things. But, I hadn't been there in awhile since the last time I had a stalker. I shivered, and Edward noticed.

"You okay?" he asked when he pulled onto the little turn off. He stopped the car and turned the key so that we were sitting in complete silence.

I looked over to my left at the beautiful guy sitting beside me, "Perfect." Edward responded by giving me the biggest grin I had ever seen. He leaned in to kiss my softly on the lips.

"Okay, love. Well, come on, let's go. We have a very long walk ahead of us." He opened his door and almost ran around the car to my side. I groaned as I thought of all the hiking. As much as I loved to be out in the woods, I couldn't help but feel a little down about the miles it took to get to the meadow.

I stepped out of the car and Edward immediately wrapped his arms around me into a hug. I smiled at the warmth and proceeded to put my arms around his neck, so I could kiss him, but he had backed away.

"We should really get going, love. We will have time for that later." He winked at me, which made me smirk. His mind was certainly on the wrong track.

"Well, does Mr. Cullen have his mind in the gutter this morning, or what?" I joked.

Edward put his hand to his chest and stepped back, with an appalled look. "Excuse me Ms. Swan, but I think you are sadly mistaken," He joked back with me.

Now it was my turn to look appalled. "I am sorry, but I really have no idea what you are talking about. Now I think we should go before I really get mad." I smiled and then laughed.

"Mad? I haven't seen that emotion, yet. Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Okay, well lets go." He started walking off.

"What?" I asked again, but he ignored me.

So we started on our walk in silence. I was frustrated that he wouldn't answer me, so I made a pact to myself that I wasn't going to say a word to him the whole way. Ignoring was the key concept to an answer. At least, that is what I thought.

It took so long to get there it felt like it had been so many hours until we came to where I could just barely see the light leading to the meadow. Edward was beginning to sound impatient. He was huffing to himself which made me smile.

"Say something," he pleaded as we continued to get closer to the light.

I just looked the other way and started walking faster.

"Bella," he said and his voice held a tint of hurt.

I still didn't say anything as I began running to the light. I had a burst of excitement with the situation with Edward that I was trying to get there faster. I heard Edward call my name again, but I ran until I pushed through the ferns and found myself surrounded by sunlight and grass waving in the wind. I lifted my arms up to feel the breeze until I felt something hit me from the back. Not hard, but enough to knock the breath out of me. I went tumbling to the ground, but was twisted right side up before I hit the forest floor, only to have my back land on Edward's stomach.

I groaned and just lay there as I let myself catch my breath. Edward was already laughing, not able to control himself.

"Ouch…" I moaned in a low voice.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't talk to me." He said, still laughing. I pushed myself off of him and got to my feet.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again." I turned my back to him and crossed my arms over my chest. I was mad at him.

"Aww, Bella, don't be mad." He chuckled, as I heard him shuffle off of the ground.

"Don't come near me." I warned in a sour voice.

"Whoa, Bella, are you mad?"

I didn't answer.

"Bella, you know what?" he asked in a seductive voice.

I still didn't answer.

"Do you?" I could hear him walking, but I didn't know that he was coming towards me until I felt his arms around my waist.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"You are absolutely sexy when you are upset. I just wish I could have seen your face." He whispered into my ear.

I shivered as my face grew red. Why did he always know how to get me?

I turned around to face him and buried my head into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Does something have to be wrong in order for me to hug you?"

"No," was all he said. We stood there in silence for so long. I was beginning to dose off, while standing; get that, until I thought about something I wanted to say. Or well, tell Edward. I think it might be the right time to tell him, too. He needed to know. He deserved to know. It wasn't fair for me to walk around holding something back, while he didn't even know how I felt. So I took a deep breath and then said three words that could rip a hole through my chest if he didn't feel the same way.

"I love you," I said quietly.

I didn't even realize that he had been rubbing my hair until I felt his hand stop on my back. He froze completely. I gave Edward about thirty seconds before I said anything else.

_Three, two, one…_

"Edward?"

He just let out a big breath of air. Oh, god. I could feel the whole ripping through my chest. He was really going to stop talking and leave me dented. This was not a time for silence.

"Edward, say something. Anything," I pleaded.

"I…" he didn't finish his sentence.

I felt my knees buckle as I pulled myself away from him. I fell to the ground and just sat there. God, I shouldn't have said anything. This was a horrible thing to do. I caused the pain, so I needed to take it, though. I let my hands fall to my lap, as the world spun under me. I wasn't crying, at least not yet.

"Bella, I…" he still didn't finish his sentence. But, before I could really take note of that, he was sitting in front of me, one of my hands in his and his other lifting my face up, so our eyes could meet.

"Repeat you words, please?" he asked. I thought he had heard me though.

"Edward…I…I said…I love you…" I choked out in a whisper.

He looked at our hands and then back up to my face, a smile playing along his lips.

"That's what I thought you said, love." Before I could say anything else, his lips were against mine. They moved with passion and fused with want. I didn't even register that he was now on top of me, my back against the floor, until I felt the grass sway around us.

We lay kissing like that for quite some time. We didn't move, we didn't try anything else, we just kissed. It was blissful kissing that made my heart pound and my head get light. But all too soon, he moved away from me, so that he was lying on his side on my right. I had to catch my breath before I turned on my side to face him, too.

"Wow…" was all I said.

"Yes. Wow, indeed." I just realized that Edward hadn't said that he loved me back. Was that kiss, him showing that he loved me? Surely not.

He beat me to it, though.

"Bella, you are possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to know that, if anything were to happen to you, ever, I would most likely die." He kissed my nose.

I couldn't speak as he went on.

"There is just something about you, something that makes me want to just give into the worst things possible. See, you think I have been with so many girls, right?" Was he really expecting me to answer that?

"Okay, I will go with yes. You are wrong, though. I have never been with a girl, physically in that kind of way. I have never wanted to. Well, not until now. Bella, there are so many things that I wish we could do. I want to be the one that will always be here for you."

"You already are, Edward." I scooted closer to him.

"Yes, but I want to be able to give you everything in the world. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. You are so special to me, that I could cry. And that is something I have never done over a girl." He chuckled which made me smile.

"Bella, I just…I…" he never finished his sentence.

"Edward Cullen, are you a…virgin?" I asked. This was very funny to think about. I would have never thought that he would be the one to be pure out of all of the boys at school.

"Yes. That is what I am saying. But I don't want to be a virgin when I get near you. I want you to be my first, and I want to be yours." He said honestly. I still couldn't think about this, fully. I had told myself that I wouldn't be crazy with him. But, things have changed. Well, changed since last night. But, I realized, too, that I would not want anyone else in the world. Edward is my love, and hopefully I am his, too.

"Bella, what I am trying to basically say is…I love you. Too. I am in love with you. I want to be with you until I die. Nothing can keep me from you and everything can keep me near you."

"Edward…I don't think I could ever ask for anything better then for us to be together, always." I leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"Bella, but, you are always tempting me, and I know that you don't want to give into that, yet. Am I right?"

"Yes, Edward, you are right, but I think I might actually be ready this time." I whispered.

I felt him kiss my head and before I knew it, he was on top of me again, kissing me softly.

"Bella, I will love you forever and ever." He said against my lips.

"Same here," I said, and then thought of something. "You know, now that I think of it, this meadow used to be somewhere I came when I was upset and 

needed to think. But now look at it. This is about to be our meadow. The place where we both took each other." I smiled at the thought of that.

"Wait, you've come here before?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I come here all the time. This place helps me to think, too."

"Well," I said to mainly to my self, "Maybe we were always meant to be."

And before I knew it, we were already kissing again. It was beautiful and gentle, something that was perfect for me. I knew that this man was the only one I would ever spend my life with. No matter what. I would rather die then live without him.

That night we made love.

* * *

**Don't hate me. I would never leave you without the stuff you really want. But, you won't get to see what happened during their "LOVE MAKING" (BAHA!!XD) until the sequel!**

**I will love yous peoples forever!!**

**Review, please!!**

**Love,**

**Arashi**

**Don't forget the sequel is called _Love Can't Break!!_ DO NOT FORGET**


End file.
